Zero no Gamers
by ZeroFang
Summary: What if when Saito got summoned into the world of Halkeginia, he was granted the power of the Gamer. With power of the Gamer, Saito's life had changed into of that video games as he set up into the world of Halkeginia. Same with the canon except with some changes.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Hello there, this is my first time to write a fan fiction and I hope you all enjoy it. I was inspired by ralf07's story and I like to try to write one myself. In this story, Hiraga Saito was granted the power of Gamer in world of Halkeginia. And he quite strong than his canon counterpart but not too OP. And also, some of the Zero no Tsukaima cast will be stronger to match Saito.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything with Zero no Tsukaima or the Gamer but except the plot I write.

* * *

Hiraga Saito is what you would call a normal, average teenager. Being seventeen years of age and in his second year of high school with Athletic ability: normal; Grades: average; Duration without a girlfriend: seventeen years; Overall: no positives or negatives.

Despite being an average person like everyone, he has a strong sense of curiosity, but he's a little slow as well. Being slow himself, he is rarely bothered by accidents and accepts pretty much anything. For example, when he saw people started to fly, he made no commotion but any other ordinary person would have been shocked at the thought of people flying.

To put it simply, he didn't think too deeply about things before acting. Not to mention he also has fierce competitive spirit, he simply won't back down from a fight that would hurt his pride.

Anyways, Saito was walking down a street in Tokyo, Japan, where he was on his way to home after he had his laptop repaired. As he walked past the train station, he suddenly stopped when a green-like shining mirror appeared in front of him. Being twice as more curious than ordinary people, Saito took a good look of it.

It was a large ellipse, about two meters high and one meter wide, with no substantial thickness. Not to mention it was actually floating a little above from the ground.

As it piqued his interest, Saito, scrutinizing the sparkling mirror-like object, wondered what kind of phenomenon it was. He considered sidestep it but his curiosity got the better of him as he wanted to see if he could walk through it.

' _No, maybe I shouldn't…'_ he told himself. ' _But it's just a couple of steps_.' he reasoned. He really did have a hopeless personality.

So he picked up a pebble and threw it experimentally at the disk, it then disappeared into the middle of the mirror-like object. Saito then went to check the other side and found that the pebble was nowhere to be seen. Next, he pulled out his house key and poked with the tip into the mirror-like object.

Nothing happened.

Withdrawing the key, Saito examined it and found nothing changed. So he assumed that there wouldn't be any immediate danger if he walked through it, which only tempted him further to do it.

In the end, even though he knew he shouldn't, he stepped forward. He immediately regretted his actions as an intense shock numb his senses. And the next moment Saito got pulled into the mirror-like object and none of people noticed it.

 **In the Void**

It was weakening

It barely had any time left to live. It knew it would be dead soon.

The spirit of the Void or also known as the Void Spirit. Similar how the spirit in the world that Halkegenia reside, the Void Spirit is also one of the elemental spirit that shaped the world. Unlike other spirit, the Void Spirit does not need to be in that world live in, instead it lived peacefully outside of the world, the realm of void where nothing around, just devoid of nothing. And it was living peacefully without having contact with the world.

Until that man came.

The man also known as Brimir Ru Rumiru Nidabelio stumbled upon the realm where Void Spirit reside. One thing led another, Brimir somehow managed to obtain some of the Void Spirit power and make his own.

The Void Spirit was surprises how mere human can easily wield its power, granted most living being, whether it is elves or humans, can use spirit of the land power since the spirit is part of life. Since it power can negate other power as well as life itself so the Void Spirit would expect that Brimir would eventually succumb the effect of the Void.

But the Void Spirit didn't bother its power got taken by Brimir. Eventually its power will return since the Void didn't belonged with the world.

Oh how wrong it was.

When Brimir tried to genocide the elves race, and was killed by his own familiar, the void power that Brimir possessed didn't return to the Void Spirit. Instead the void power got passed down to Brimir's descendant.

Soon the Void Spirit realize that the void power that got taken had siphoned off more power from the Void Spirit making its weaker as time passed.

Brimir's descendants whom inherit the void power, continue siphoned off the Void Spirit's power as Brimir's descendant used the power of the void for their purpose whether it is to conquer other countries or achieve peace for their countries.

For 6000 years, the Void Spirit struggled to hold on to its life but now seem to ran out of time as it will soon disappear any minute now. Realizing this, the Void Spirit finally gave in and waited for its impending demise. But something happened.

The Void Spirit felt its power as the user of Void power casted 'Summoning Servant' spell.

What surprised it was that, the living being summoned was not from the world that the Void Spirit was familiar with; instead it was a human from another world.

In front of the Void Spirit was a boy wearing clothes from an unknown world. When the Void Spirit looked at the boy whom will be summoned as servant to void mage, an idea came to it.

What if the Void Spirit merged itself with this boy, and doing so will let itself live. Although merging with the boy would make the void spirit unable to become spirit anymore but if it to survive then it gladly live as the boy whom it merged with.

So without further ado, the Void Spirit used its remaining power to merge with the boy. The boy's body then glowed as the Void Spirit slowly assimilate into the boy and thus becoming one. Finally, it/he had completed its/his merging. And now it/he wait for the gate to open and arrive to Halkegenia.

But the continent of Halkegenia was filled with danger and with mere rune power wouldn't able to save it/his life much so it/he had been thinking. Should it/he give the boy a power? The boy didn't have any magical capacity on him so maybe gave an ability to wield magic? But it/he shrugged it off as it wouldn't do any good it basically make him like a void mages. So instead having becoming typical void mages, it/he thought giving the boy power that something rare and yet quite unique at nature.

It/he looked into the boy memories and found something interesting. It/he saw the memories of the boy playing some sort of games called a video games, a RPG style games. It/he looked more into the memories related with RPG-style games and found it quite impressive. The Void Spirit know what power it/he gives to the boy, the Gamer Power.

The Void Spirit then used some of it/his remaining power left as it/he extract information regarding about video games from the world where the boy lives. Once it/he done, it/he then changed the boy physical existence to make his body having video game-like character.

The Void Spirit could felt its/his conscious slipping away as the boy conscious slowly take over its/his. It/he already done anything it/he could to help the boy survive and leave it/his fate into the boy hand. Then the Void Spirit's conscious finally merged with boy and thus begin it/his new life.

Soon after a bright light shine and covered the body of the boy and transport him to Halkegenia.

 **At Tristian Academy of Magic**

The Springtime Familiar Summoning Rituals is an event where second years students will their own familiars as requirement for student to promote into second years.

Today is the day for second year student summoning their familiar as they gathered at academy courtyard as one by one students summon their own familiar.

Since the familiar they are summoned are based of the mage affinities as example water mage student summon a frog as her familiar and earth mage student summoned a large mole.

And most familiar can be normal animal but some have familiar that magical such as fire mage summoned a salamander and wind mage summoned a wind dragon.

The middle aged man who also the teacher overseer the ritual mark each student who already finish summoned familiar. The teacher called Colbert-sensei.

As Colbert see that all student already have their familiar summoned and thinking it now done;

"All right then…..are there any student left that haven't summoned their familiar please step toward the circle."

Colbert see that none of the student step toward and conclude that all his student already done their summoning. As he tried to take all back to class, one of the student stopped him.

"Sensei, there one more haven't summoned their yet,"

"Oh….is that so? Then can the one who haven't summoned yet please step forward? Don't be shy or afraid, it only summoning a familiar after all." Colbert said as he looked for one student that haven't summoned yet.

"It's Louise the Zero Colbert-sensei," one of the students said as she pointed at a blondish-pinked hair girl.

"Geh….is it wise to let her? It might end up with explosion again," said other student nearby.

"Shut up! I show you all I can do it!" shouted the girl with blondish-pinked hair known as Louise.

"Ah…Miss Vallière. Would you be kindly stand middle the circles and summon your familiar. After it just familiar summoning,"

"Yes, Colbert-sensei,"

Louise went and stood in the middle of the circle as she closed her eye. Slowly she raise her wand as she recite her incantation.

"I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, summon a familiar,"

Soon after the circle glow and next thing happened.

 **KABOOM!**

A large explosion occur as the smoke filled the courtyard blocking the student from view.

"Cough, cough, see what did I tell you," one of the student said as she cough from the smoke.

As the smoke clear, one can see a figure lying on the ground. It was Saito. Second later, Saito opened his eyes and awoke only to find Louise in front of him saying;

"Who are you?"

* * *

And it done, I know it quite short but please forgive me since it is my first time and all. And also English is not my language. Please leave some review whether it is criticism or advice, I will accept it.

The Void Spirit is what I make as a plot as I don't know how Brimir got his hand the Void Magic. I know it quite cheesy and honestly I'm not good on writing and English is not my language but I tried.

Edited: Have to make some few changes and my friends helped me to correct some grammars.


	2. Chapter 2: The Gamer's Tutorial

**Well, this is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Also as for harem, I will think about it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot**

* * *

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière did not like this day at all. After all, she surely failed the lesson that going be occur today and she knew it. But since it is a requirement for first year to advance into second year, she pray to the Founder that she will passed this class.

Louise, the third daughter of the Vallière family, an aristocratic family well known in Tristain. Been third daughter of the family had been hard for her as she frequently remind to be like her older sisters. Not mention, her inability to cast magic as it always end up with explosion.

She study in the Tristain Academy of Magic, an institute that teaches magic for students from aristocratic families. Louise would failed her school year since she unable to properly cast spell, but she make it up with her academic studies earning her one of the top student in academics studies.

The reason Louise hated this day as it was the day for second year student to summon their familiars as a tradition which one of the least favorite activities for Louise as it is involve magic. Even so, she relented to follow it through.

In order to summon their familiars, Colbert-sensei brought them out the classroom into the courtyard where Colbert-sensei already prepare the magic circle on the ground.

"Alright class, today is the day that you children will summon your very own familiar. It is a tradition for first year students to promote into second year course. As you all know that each of you will summon a familiar according with your affinities. And so without wasting any more time, let's us proceed," Colbert-sensei explained as he called the student one by one.

One by one of each student summon their familiar and almost every students already done their summoning well except for one that is.

"All right then…..are there any student left that haven't summoned their familiar please step toward the circle."

Colbert see that none of the student step toward and conclude that all his student already done their summoning. As he tried to take all back to class, one of the student stopped him.

"Sensei, there one more haven't summoned their yet,"

"Oh….is that so? Then can the one who haven't summoned yet please step forward? Don't be shy or afraid, it only summoning familiar after all." Colbert said as he looked for one student that haven't summoned yet.

"It's Louise the Zero, sensei," one of the students said as she pointed at a blondish-pinked hair girl.

"Gee….is it wise to let her? It might end up with explosion again," said other student nearby.

"Shut up! I show you all I can do it!" shouted the girl with blondish-pinked hair known as Louise.

"Ah…Miss Vallière. Would you be kindly stand middle the circles and summon your familiar. After it just familiar summoning,"

"Yes, Colbert-sensei,"

Louise went and stood in the middle of the circle as she closed her eye. Slowly she raise her wand as she recite her incantation.

"I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, summon a familiar,"

Soon after the circle glow and next thing happened.

KABOOM!

A large explosion occur as the smoke filled the courtyard blocking the student from view. And as the smoke disperse, there was a figure laying on the ground. Louise confuse what just happened, went toward the boy as she examine him. Then boy woke up and opened his eyes and Louise seeing he woke up asked him;

"Who are you?"

Saito didn't what to think about other than looking at the cute girl face that right in front of him. It was all sudden when he walked through the mirror-like object. Next thing he knew, he woke up and found a cute girl in front him asked him as she examining Saito's face;

"Who are you?"

This girl seemed to be close at my age as she wore black cloak with white blouse and grey pleated skirt, Saito thought as he examine the girl and his surroundings.

Saito saw crowd of people in black cloak similar with the girl in front of him, whom were curiously examining Saito. And along in the distance, he saw an endlessly rich grassy plain, and a huge castle make with stone wall in the background.

But the strangest thing is he saw a name floating above the crowd head.

Saito saw a floating name and some sort of title (?) on each of people here. Not to mention, they also show level as well like Level 3 or Level 5. For example, there one girl with blue hair and a glasses;

 **Charlotte Hélène d'Orléans, The Snowstorm**

 **LV-25**

' _Okay, that girl really strong even her small stature isn't not that much, other than that,'_ Saito then looked at the blue scale dragon beside this Charlotte girl.

Even though Saito should be alarmed by the giant winged lizard next to the Charlotte girl, but for some reason he felt calm. Maybe because of his personality that he reacted slowly to incident that it didn't really bothered him much and just accepted it pretty well.

And when Saito look the dragon name;

 **Irukukũ , The Wind Rhyme Dragon**

 **LV-30**

' _So it is really a dragon_ ,' Saito thought. ' _But wait should I be more concern with name, title and level words floating around people heard instead?'_

Before Saito could properly think about it, the blondish-pinked hair girl angrily said to him;

"Hey, are you even listening to me!? How rude can you be?"

"Huh?"

"I'm asking who you are, or are you stupid enough to understand what I said,"

' _For some reason the way she talked to me like I am sort of idiot, I would get angry at her but for now I don't where am I and I should just answer her question since I am ignore her_ ,' Saito thought as Saito replied while looking above her head;

 **Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, The Zero**

 **LV-5**

"Who am I….? I'm Hiraga Saito,"

"Hmph…good you seem to be able to understand my words, so I asked more question, where are you from, commoner?"

' _Commoner? What does she mean by that?'_ When Saito looked the people around him, he noticed they have some stick in their hands.

' _But enough of that, why am I seeing name and titles floating around their?'_ Saito pondered as why he seeing thing. Is he gone crazy or he just delusion it?

Then he know why.

Saito seeing things like floating names, level and titles is probably because he was playing a video games last night. He got this new game and it really hooked him up that he spent a whole day playing it until his mom got mad at him for staying out late.

Add the facts that he got shocked before like how he got shocked when he was a child where his mother brought a strange machine that make people smarter by running electric current through their body and into their brain.

And add these two facts together causing his brain and senses to haywire that he started to see thing and thus Saito see a floating name and level above people heads.

As he having a monologue, he heard someone said;

"Louise, what were you thinking, calling a commoner with "Summon Servant"?" asked that person and everyone but the girl whom was looking at Saito's face started to laugh.

"Sh-shut up! It….it just small mistake after all!" shouted the girl toward the crowd.

"What mistake are you talking about? Nothing unusual happened."

"Of course! After all, she's Louise the Zero!" someone else said, and the crowd burst into laughter again.

It appeared the girl looking into Saito's face was named Louise.

Even as now that Saito feeling calm and didn't bothered at all by this strange occurrence.

"Colbert-sensei!" Louise shouted at someone.

Then the crowd parted revealing a middle-aged man which is funny as Saito thought that man looked ridiculous with him carried a big wooden staff and was covered with black robe.

' _What with this man thinking? Wearing a black robe and carried a big staff? Is he even sane wearing that getup'?_ Saito thought. _Maybe all the people here were cosplaying? Even so where am I anyway? This didn't looked like Japan at all.'_ And when Saito looked above this middle-aged man head, he was baffled with what he seeing.

 **Jean Colbert, Enjya the Flame Snake**

 **Lv-?**

' _What the hell? What with his level? Why_ _is it not_ _show_ _ing_ _his level? Is it because_ _of_ _his high level? Or_ _is it_ _something else? And what_ _was_ _with his title? The Flame Snake? Does that mean he is a snake in disguise?_ Saito was confused. _Or maybe he spe_ _wed_ _fire that look_ _ed_ _like_ _a_ _snake came out from that staff?'_

Anyway, Saito decided to stay quiet and see what was going to happen next.

Louise seemed to be in a state of panic, begged to redo something and was gesticulating frantically.

"What is it that you want from me, Miss Vallière?"

"Sensei, please let me try the summoning one more time!"

' _Now she mention it_ ,' Saito pondered, ' _What with summoning them talking about? Are they trying to summon something? Is this some sort of cult? Wait a minute, am I in weird religious group and this group drugged me to sleep and brought me here? I should be running now if not I know where I am. I could be in some island seeing that this place didn't look Japanese to me. If not then, I have no other explanation of this.'_

Colbert-sensei shook his head. "I cannot allow that, Miss Vallière."

"Why not?"

"Because it is strictly forbidden. As I said before, to proceed to a second year, you must summon a familiar, which is what you did just now."

' _Again with summoning, and this time familiars? Is that animal companion for wizards or witches that I see in the game?'_

"And I also said before, your elemental specialty is decided by the familiar that you summon. It enables you to advance to the appropriate courses for that element. And you cannot simply change the familiar once you have summoned it because the 'Springtime Familiar Summoning' is a sacred rite. Whether you like it or not, you have no choice but to take him."

"But sir….I've never heard of having a commoner as a familiar!"

As she said that, everyone around laughed. Louise scowled at them, it didn't stop the laughing at all.

"I'm sorry Miss Vallière, but this is a tradition and I cannot allow any exception; he," Colbert explained as he pointed toward Saito. "He may be commoner but he must be your familiar as he was summoned by you. Although I never heard in history that human had been summoned as a familiar, but the Springtime Familiar Summoning takes precedence over every rule. So in other words, there is no other way around it but to have him to become your familiar."

"This can't be happening…." Louise drooped her shoulder in disappointed.

"Well then, please continue with the ceremony,"

Louise whom was disappointed just now suddenly got agitated when she asked to continue the ceremony.

"With _him_?"

"Yes with him. And do please hurry, the next class will begin any time. Even it was ended with explosion but you managed properly cast a spell this time Miss Vallière. Hurry and form a contract,"

Louise had no choice but to do as what Colbert is saying. She stared at Saito's face as if troubled.

' _Okay why she looking at me like that? Is she trying to do something to me? What do they mean forming a contract?'_

"Hey you," Louise addressed Saito.

"Yes?"

"You should consider yourself lucky. You would go on with your life normally without nobles does this to you."

' _I don't get what she mean by that. And what do you mean nobles? I don't see any noble worthy around except for people cosplay here. Not mention a twisted cosplaying new-religion freaks.'_

Louise then closed her eyes and resigned with her problem. Then she waved around her wooden stick in her hand.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being and make him my familiar."

She chanted those words around as if she casting a spell, next she touched Saito's forehead with the stick. Her lips then slowly closer.

' _Wait what!?'_

"Just stay still," Louise said with touch of irritation in her voice as her face drew more closely.

"Wait a second….what are you doing"

His face twisted in panic as he tried to move back away from her face.

"Ah geez! I told to stay still, is not that hard to understand," Louise then grabbed Saito's head and kissed him.

"Hmm!?"

"Mmm…"

' _What the hell!? Why she kiss me all the sudden'._ The touch of her soft lips confounded Saito even more. _'_ _Ah….my first kiss got stolen by weird girl in weird place whom motive that I don't know nor understand at all.'_

Louise felt something flowed into her when she kissed Saito so she continue their kiss for few more seconds before she removed her lips from him.

"There. It is done."

Her face is all red and her eyes become cloudy before she switched into irritation mood.

"What was that for!? Are you gone mad!?"

But Louise just ignored Saito and turn her head around not looking at him.

' _Oh!? You just ignore me right after you kissed me? Now that rude, if not then I don't what is. Seriously what are they? I should be scared by now but somehow I still calm after all of this. Did they really drug me? Did I got sedated?'_

"Well done Miss Vallière. Even you ended the Servant Summon spells explosion and got yourself a familiar, but you have managed to succeed with 'Contract Servant' with any incident and one try," Colbert stated happily.

"If you ask me, it's just because he's only commoner,"

"And if it powerful magical beast, she wouldn't have been to able make a contract after all,"

Some of them laughed with the statements.

Louise scowled at them, "Hmph…don't make fun of me. Even I can do thing right once in a while,"

"Is that so? Truly 'once a while' because you are Louise the Zero after all,"

"Shut up, I don't want some comment from someone who called themselves 'Montmorency the Flood'!"

"Who you calling 'The Flood', it 'Montmorency the Fragment,"

"You called The Flood as you yourself wet the bed like a flood, truly perfect for someone like you."

"That enough both of you, we nobles must show proper respect to each other's, not insulting one of another." Colbert as he interjected them.

' _What are they talking about? Seriously what going on here? And again with the nobles thing. Man I felt really hot here, is it really warm here in this place? See even my body started to smoke a little showing the heat atmosphere here…wait what!?'_

"Aaah!" Saito stood up, "I'm burning up."

"It just the rune engraving on your body, it will be end soon." Louise stated, irritated.

Even Saito body is heated up, he didn't felt anything except for heat. Then he heard something;

PING!

Right in front of him, a blue screen appear and show a message;

 **You have acquired a perk "Gandalfr"!**

 **Gandalfr – gives +20 of STR, VIT, and DEX (+1000 HP and SP) while using any items meant for combat. Able to use any weaponries in complete proficiency (+20 level for weapon skills). Able to understand the scientific application and creation of weaponries user hold (Passive).**

Before Saito could understand what happened, his left hand started to feel pain. He looked back of his left hand saw some sort of letters started to carve into his hand.

The process was unbearable as Saito tried to clutch his hand to ease the pain.

And when the rune finished engrave itself into Saito left hand, something happened. His left hand where the runes was started to emit a pulse of energy. It started slow and small, but as it continue to build up to the point of it visible and began to push everyone off their balance.

"What going on!?" Saito yelled as pulse of energy continue.

Colbert who saw what happened screamed at his student;

"Everyone step back!"

Everyone started to back away even Louise also back away whom was near the pulse.

"Colbert-sensei what happened!?"

"Oh man knew this would happened, that commoner going explode!"

"Shit, when that happened I don't want to get dirty by his blood!"

Louise whom bewildered with sudden event, afraid if that the case knowing that the familiar she make contract with going to die and explode like how her every spell ended with explosion. Not to mention, if that guy really explode which mean she killed him.

Saito's left hand still emitting the pulse of energy didn't heard what other yelling as he tried to hold his hand. Then, he felt his conscious started to lose as his eyes slowly unfocused and threatened to close.

When he finally lose conscious, his eyes started to glow white, shining the area in front of him. The other were shocked at this situation as they were blinded by the light. When light faded, they saw boy laying on the ground again with his body still intact indicating no explosion occur.

Louise who worried about the boy situation went toward him to check on him. Later Colbert follow her as well.

"Colbert-sensei, is he going alright? What just happened?"

Colbert went to check Saito to look anything that abnormal, when he found nothing and what he feel that the boy emit some sort of magical energy and knew what going on,

"Well Miss Vallière, it seem to me that your familiar seem to be exhausted right after that sudden pulse of energy, although I don't know what does that pulse of energy was but other than pushed us back, it seem does something to him than us. Anyway, now let's bring him to infirmary."

Louise felt relieve that she didn't just killed her familiar right off after the summoning.

It…it's not that she worry about him or something, it just her responsibility to worry her familiar after all not she worry his condition or anything…

Right after that Colbert levitate Saito's body and bring him to the infirmary as he instructed other students to go back to class and wait for him. One by one the student floated away toward their class all but one, Louise.

Since she couldn't just cast a spell without blowing up so she ought to follow Colbert to the infirmary.

 **Inside of Saito subconscious**

Saito woke for second time as he opened his and saw nothing. Well, everything does seem to be empty and nothing is around. Confuse at where he is, Saito tried to stand up and surprising he could stand on this empty space.

As he stood up, he take a look around. Nothing. Then light shot down in front of him and saw a pedestal.

Curiously about the sudden appearance of light and pedestal, Saito move toward it.

As he get closer, what he saw that there a plate with a pentagon shape craved on it and it also have a five color gems at the end of each point; White on the top left, Red at the top, Yellow at the top right, Green at the bottom right and Blue at the bottom left of the pentagon.

Not knowing what he supposed to do with it, Saito place his hand on top of the plate and all of sudden he felt surge of power flow into him. Next a blue box floating in front him saying;

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Welcome to the Gamer's Tutorial**

 **Would you to start the tutorial?**

 **Rewards** **–**

 **+10 stat points**

 **400 Exp**

 **Failure –**

 **Nothing**

 **YES/NO?**

' _Gamer's Tutorial? What's that? Am I in some sort of game or is this a dream? Well whatever, I got nothing to do anyway so I might as well then..'_ With that said, Saito then press his finger on the yes screen.

Then screen faded and new one appear, with new writing on it.

 **Welcome to the Gamer's tutorial. Here we show how to utilize your gamer ability. Please select one of the menu to review it function;**

 **STATUS**

 **SKILLS**

 **INVENTORY**

 **QUEST**

 **PARTY**

 **OPTION**

 **MAP**

Saito was befuddled with this, _gamer ability? What does that mean I have power of the gamer? And what it mean by that? Am I gamer or the character that player play with? Uh….I'm confuse about this but anyway let's just proceed._ Saito resign as he moves his finger and touched the 'Status' menu;

' **Status' is where you view your health, mana and stamina as well as your stats. And if you ever contract with any disease or injuries, the status will show the abnormal status. Other than that it also view your level, experience and skill point, your titles, currency as well as your personal data.**

 **Hiraga Saito [Familiar of Zero]**

 **Health – 100/100**

 **Stamina – 100/100**

 **Mana – 100/100**

 **The Gamer**

 **Level – 2 Exp – 0/400**

 **Race – Human**

 **STR – 10**

 **VIT – 10**

 **DEX – 10**

 **INT – 10**

 **WIS – 8**

 **LUC – 8**

 **Points – 0**

 **Money – 0 ECU**

 **Hiraga Saito is a familiar to Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. He is user of Gandalfr rune. He originally from Earth but been summoned into Halkegenia as Louise's Familiar. Overall average in appearance, athletic ability, and grades. He also refuses to give up, and he has a strong sense of curiosity, but he's a little slow in the head that cause him to take very well on pretty much everything.**

' _Okay, that summary of my personal information kind of tick me off, though I didn't disagree with it. True I am bit slow on everything and huge sense of curiosity that could be danger but does not mean I always like that and even I know what danger is when I saw one….okay I admit I should just ignore the floating mirror object and just went on with my life. But hey, can you really blame me being curious about it?'_

Saito reread his stats which all are average 10 with exception of luck and wisdom of 8 points. When he read through it, it show the basic of health, mana and stamina which all three of them 100. His stats consist of strength, vitality, dexterity, intelligence, wisdom and luck. He then press the stats to know more detail about it.

 **STR – which mean strength as it measure how physical strong you are and determine how much damage your attack is.**

 **VIT – which mean vitality as it measure your endurance and defense. +25 Health per level up for every 10 VIT. For example, 10 VIT for 25 Health per level up, 20 VIT for 50 Health per level up and so on.**

 **DEX – which mean dexterity that measure your athleticism and precision. +25 Stamina per level up for every 10 DEX. For example, 10 DEX for 25 Stamina per level up, 20 DEX for 50 Stamina per level up and so on.**

 **INT – which is your intelligent that show much smart you are and how many mana you have. +25 mana per level up for every 10 INT. For example, 10 INT for 25 mana per level up, 20 INT for 50 mana per level up and so on.**

 **WIS – which is wisdom as it show you much wise you are and how much it impact your choices in every decisions you make.**

 **LUC – which is your luck as how lucky or unlucky (depend on situation) in your battle and your loots.**

Saito read the stats review and understand what it state to him. Then he saw more information just below the stats reviews.

 **Health Regeneration – 10% for every 10(STR+VIT/2) per level up.**

 **Stamina Regeneration – 10% for every 10(VIT+DEX/2) per level up.**

 **Mana Regeneration – 10% for every 10 WIS per level up.**

' _So it also show how much my health, stamina and mana regeneration as well huh? Well that somehow convenient but really 10% only? Guess it just a start then'._

Saito then reread again on the rest of the information which only about the money and general information about him. Once that done, he back to menu screen as other menus are in highlighted except the 'Status'.

Saito then pick the 'Skills' menu;

' **Skills' is where your review the skills that you currently have as well as your magic skills. Some skill are can be obtained through the action you make, some can be learn or sometime granted by quest or others. In 'Skills', it will divide the skill according to each types, an 'Active Skill', 'Passive Skills', 'Magic Skills', and 'Perks'.**

 **In 'Active Skills' is where your skill that only be active at will, 'Passive Skills' is where your skills that passively active, 'Magic Skills' is where your magic is and 'Perks' is where special skills is located which also can be turn off or on (Note, some perks cannot be turned off). Current skills you have;**

 **Active Skills:**

 **None**

 **Passive Skills:**

 **Gamer's Mind (Level –Max)  
Allow user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind, immune to psychological status and effects.**

 **Gamer's Body (Level –Max)  
Grant the user a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game.**

 **Magic Skills:**

 **None**

 **Perks:**

 **Gandalfr – gives +20 of STR, VIT, and DEX (+1000 HP and SP) while using any items meant for combat. Able to use any weaponries in complete proficiency (+20 level for weapon skills). Able understand the usage, function and creation of weaponries user hold (Passive).**

He read the information and found it intrigued him. So every action he make can be classified as a skills, which mean that if he tried to make some basic moves or maybe read some skills books, it will instigate into that skill into 'Active Skills'. Not to mention reading also can be consider as 'Passive Skills'.

Well maybe he will looked into more but right now he should move onto the next one.

Without further ado, Saito went back to menu screen and select the next on, the 'Inventory',

' **Inventory' is where you store all your items (Note: it does not included with living being). It also where you can equip and unequip your armors or weapons.**

' _So just regular basic inventory where you can equip weapons armor huh? Well, guess I can easily change clothes with this._ Saito thought before he went on to the next one.

' **Quest' is where you review all your quest that you currently have. Some quest can be make and some can be given through specific means. Current Quests:**

" **Welcome to Gamer's Tutorial Quest" (Currently Active)**

Not much with the quest menu except show the quest that Saito having right now. So he move on to the rest;

' **Party' menu is where it show your party members.**

' **Option' is where you customize your gamer's hub as you can turn on or off the other people's name, titles & level. Also you can turn the notification on or off.**

 **And finally 'Map' is show you the map of the world. It is also where you can find where you need to go for your quest. (Important Notes; you need real copy of the map or it will not show you the map that you are currently on)**

 **Would you like to explain again?**

 **YES/NO?**

Saito didn't press any yet as he tried to process the whole situations. It seem that he might have a dream right now, but that impossible as everything it happened look to convenient for dreams. Not to mention his passive skill, the Gamer's Body which stated that he will live the real world like a game.

Only conclusion he have right now, his life now have become a video game. Which is cool for Saito as he always wished something cool happened in his life. Now that his life turned into a video meaning he can make himself stronger than strongest man alive or even smarter than smartest man alive.

As he is excited about it, something bug him. Why he have this power? It is because something have happened to him when he walk through the mirror object or entire something else? Saito shake his head as it too much for him to think about right now and would look at it when he have time.

With that said, Saito look at the grey box in front of him. He didn't need to be explain again so he press 'Yes'. And then blue box appear replacing the grey box;

PING!

 **Quest Completed,**

 **Welcome to the Gamer's Tutorial**

 **Reward –**

 **+5 stat points**

 **400xp**

PING!

 **You have leveled up.**

' _Wait! I'm leveled up? Let me see…'_

Saito waved the box away and brought up his status menu;

 **Hiraga Saito [Familiar of Zero]**

 **Health –** **125/125**

 **Stamina –** **125/125**

 **Mana –** **125/125**

 **The Gamer**

 **Level – 3 Exp – 0/600**

 **Race – Human**

 **STR – 10**

 **VIT – 10**

 **DEX – 10**

 **INT – 10**

 **WIS – 8**

 **LUC – 8**

 **Points – 15**

 **Money – 0 ECU**

 **Hiraga Saito is a familiar to Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. He is user of Gandalfr rune. He originally from Earth but been summoned into Halkegenia as Louise's Familiar. Overall average in appearance, athletic ability, and grades. He also refuses to give up, and he has a strong sense of curiosity, but he's a little slow in the head that cause him to take very well on pretty much everything.**

Well, Saito really did leveled up. Not much changes except for his health, stamina and mana as well as his level changed. His stats didn't though but it was expected. Not to mention, he got 15 stat points to. Meaning that he just have to increase his stats then.

Saito really wanted to use his points to increase his stat but refrain on doing so. Basic rule of RPG is that you should save your stats point for future use as it hard to get by.

 **For being wise for not using stats point early, you have gained 1 WIS.**

Saito blinked at this. So what he somehow increase his WIS stat? Saito looked at his status screen and saw his WIS stat;

 **WIS – 9**

It really does increase meaning that if he tried to improve his STR, all he have to do some heavy work and if he tried to do some athletic sports, his VIT and DEX improved. Maybe if he have time, Saito would like to try.

Now that done, Saito looked around. He still in some empty space with only pedestal in front of him. Then the pedestal disappeared in particle of light leaving only light shine in front of him.

Not knowing what he supposed to do now, Saito just standing there waiting for something to happened.

As if answering his requests, the ground that Saito stand on suddenly gone and few comically seconds Saito fell.

"What the..!? Wahh!"

He fall into what appear be a pit of darkness devoid of light. Saito tried to hold on something but prevail as there nothing to grab on.

Soon what could seconds has passed, Saito could felt his conscious started to lose control. But before he completely lose conscious, he saw something looked like a person sleeping. But regrettably he couldn't think anymore as darkness filled him mind again.

* * *

 **Well that it's for chapter one. It basically a tutorial for Saito to understand his Gamer Power. See you in next chapter.**

 **Edited: Make few changes.**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Duel with the Bronze

**Alright then here is the next chapter, please enjoys.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for this plots**

* * *

 **Tristain Academy of Magic, Infirmary**

Louise currently waiting for the Matron to finish up checking on her supposedly familiar. It was eventful day for her as her familiar was making a scene right after she formed a contract with him.

Her familiar suddenly emitted a pulse of energy and threw everyone off their balance, later on the pulse of energy stopped and her familiar fainted. Colbert went to check on him and when Louise asked what was happened to her familiar, Colbert told her that her familiar seem to be unconscious.

Colbert suggested that they should brought him to the infirmary. Thus they went to the infirmary with unconscious Saito levitating behind them. Once they arrived and found the Matron.

Colbert went explained to the Matron of what happened and asked her to check on Saito if he is really just unconscious or something else. Matron agreed to check on him and instructed Colbert to put Saito at one of beds. Colbert did what he asked and when he done, he excused himself as he needed to get back to his class.

Before Colbert went back, he advised Louise to stay and wait for Matron finished diagnosis Saito. And that how Louise is currently in the infirmary.

Currently, Matron is busy diagnosis Saito as she wave her wand and chanting a spell. After a couple of minutes, Matron done her diagnosis. Then Louise asked Matron,

"Madam Matron, is there something wrong with my familiar?"

"Well Miss Vallière, I have checked and using every spell I know to diagnosis this young man and it seem to me that he really just pass out from exhaustion."

"If he just pass out from exhaustion, then what with the weird pulse of energy emitted from him? And also why his eyes glow before he pass out." Louise asked.

"Hm…mind you tell me that again? I heard from Mr. Colbert before but I need to hear it again."

Louise explained to her what happened.

"I see…" Matron said as she think about before she continue,

"Well. I already did checked on him and I confirmed that he just a commoner."

"Then, what with the light and the pulse of energy he emitted?"

"I think it just a side-effects of the familiar contract you formed. And the energy, it probably came from his left hand, where the runes reside."

"What does it mean?"

"Well I don't know much but for whatever reason, his left hand does have some sort of power, probably due to the familiar runes. Maybe we should let Professor Colbert to check this out if he have a time."

"I see…"

"Now there nothing else to do, he should wake up anytime soon. So let just leave him here in infirmary while we wait for him to wake up. I would asked one of the maid here to watch over him and inform you if he wake up."

"Right, I am sorry for the trouble that my familiar had cause."

"It's alright, it my jobs after all" Matron reassured Louise. She then said,

"Now it should still have time before class over and I suggest you go back to class."

Louise nodded before excused herself as she walk back to her class.

 **Few hours later.**

Saito woke up for a third time and opened his eyes what appear to him an infirmary albeit medieval. He then stood up and sat on the bed. He looked around and found various equipment before he found his beg placed on the chair next to him.

Saito grabbed his bag and take look inside and find that all his things is still inside including some books that he have. He placed the bag back at the chair tried to remember what happened.

All he remember right now is that he was walking down the street of Tokyo after he had his notebook computer repaired. Then as he walked, he founded himself in front of what to be appear as object like mirror floating. He had experienced the mirror by throwing pebble and poking his house key into the mirror, when nothing happened he tried to walk through it which he regretted. He was suddenly got shocked intensely and got pulled into as he lose conscious.

When he woke up, he found himself surrounded by crowd of people wearing black cloak and a stick in their hand. And then a strawberry blonde haired girl (her name is Louise I think?) was stood in front of him and asked him who he is. Somethings happened after that when Louise waved and chanted something and kissed him.

That when he felt his body started to heated up and a words engrave into his left hand as pain course through his body. And then things happened as his left suddenly emitted some sort of energy as it started buildup as it threw people off their balance and when it finally calmed done, he lose consciousness once again.

Next he woke up and what appeared to be an empty space and things went weird after that. His life had just turned into a games as he went through the tutorial.

And that how he came into this situation. But Saito was thinking, is it really a dream? So he tried opened up his status menu;

"Status," then a screen appear.

 **Hiraga Saito [Familiar of Zero]**

 **Health –** **125/125  
** **Stamina –** **125/125  
** **Mana –** **125/125**

 **The Gamer**

 **Level – 3 Exp – 0/600**

 **Race – Human**

 **STR – 10  
** **VIT – 10  
** **DEX – 10  
** **INT – 10  
** **WIS – 9  
** **LUC – 8  
** **Points – 15**

 **Money – 0 ECU**

 **Hiraga Saito is a familiar to Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. He is user of Gandalfr rune. He originally from Earth but been summoned into Halkegenia as Louise's Familiar. Overall average in appearance, athletic ability, and grades. He also refuses to give up, and he has a strong sense of curiosity, but he's a little slow in the head that cause him to take very well on pretty much everything.**

That confirm it, his life really did turned into a video game.

So what now? Maybe he should wait for someone to come in and let them explained the situation. As if answering his question, the door to the infirmary opened and reveal a girl wearing maid clothes. Saito look at her and saw her name floating above her.

 **Sasaki Siesta, Maid  
LV-3**

When she saw Saito woke, she said,

"Ah….you're awake. How do you feel right now?"

"….I'm fine I guess….excuse me but where am I?"

"We are at the infirmary. Matron asked me to look after you."

"I see…How long was I pass out?"

"I think it probably just few hours, right now it is afternoon. I should inform Miss Vallière that you are awake, please excuse me." She said as she leave the room.

Saito watched the maid go and left him. While he waiting for them, Saito take this opportunity to test out his gamer power. Since his status screen is still there, he waved his hand and the screen disappear. He thought for a while before opened up his 'Inventory' menu,

"Inventory,"

Then a brown screen box appear. He looked at the screen and found that there several empty boxes. To test it out, he took out his house key and try move it toward the screen.

But then he stopped midway as this situation felt Déjà vu. Didn't he tried this before with the floating mirror? He wouldn't get shocked right? Okay now he felt scared to continue but its fine right? Because it is his inventory. So it probably won't hurt him just he tried to put his item into his inventory.

Saito poked his house key into screen and surprising didn't shocked him. As the house key touched the screen, a golden ripple appeared and then his house key disappeared from his hand. The house key reappeared in the inventory with label, house key.

' _Oho! It really worked! Wow! I got a freaking inventory and it seem to me there no limit of how many item I can store in. But wait, how I going to store bigger items anyway? Can it expand into bigger screen? If this look like how computer screen work, maybe….'_

Saito use his hand to move and seem it can be moved by touching the corner of the screen. Next Saito try to use two hands as one hand at the top while other at the bottom. He then stretch out the screen. The screen become bigger and when tried to close the distance between his hands, it shrink.

So his inventory can grew and shrink into any size. Then he had an idea, what if he throw something or better yet, something were thrown at him and his 'Inventory' screen is in the way. Would it get suck into his inventory or just pass through?

To test out this experiment, Saito took out his wrist watch off his hand and placed it at the edge of the bed. He then moved the screen next to bed and then shake the bed to throw out his watch. The watch fell down toward the screen and it rippled, signify it is been stored into his inventory.

He looked into his inventory and found his watch in one of the boxes labeling watch.

' _So it can be thrown into huh? Great! If something would throw at me, I just opened up my inventory and it would goes into the screen.'_

Saito would like to put all his stuffs into his inventory but the door opened and two girls walking in. He waved screen away and looked at the two girls that just arrived.

"So you finally awake?" Blondish pinked hair girl said.

Saito looked at her before look up at her name floating above her which said,

 **Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, The Zero  
LV-5**

Saito read her name and recognize her. She the one who cause this and possibly the one who craved the words into his left hand.

"Ah you! What did you do to me? I remember you did something to me and then I pass out after that."

"Really? Is that how you greet your master? What a rude familiar." Louise said as she annoyed with Saito behavior.

' _Master? What master?'_ Saito thought before he asked,

"Master? What you mean by that?"

"You don't remember? How I finally able to cast spell properly and somehow managed summoned you as my familiar."

"Familiar..?"

"Yes you idiot! Don't tell me you don't remember that!?" Louise angrily said as her face reddened when she mention 'forming contract'.

Saito wondered why she suddenly have red-face when mention about 'that'. Then Saito know why. He remember feeling a soft sensation on his lip and taste something sweet like strawberry, that she kissed him.

"Wh-why you complaining about!? You the one kissed me, not me! Ah~ and it's my first kiss."

"It's my first kiss too!"

Saito and Louise argued completely ignore the maid that with them.

"Um…if there nothing else, I'll be taking my leave now. Please excuse me." Said the maid feeling awkward.

"Oh…. Um yes, you may leave." Said Louise as she regained composes to herself.

The maid nodded and bowed to Louise before she exited the room.

Silence fill the room before Saito speak again,

"So um…back I was saying, what do you mean that you are my master and I am your familiar?"

"You really that slow? Fine I will tell you again. You, commoner, have been summoned by me and formed a contract, thus you are my familiar. And I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, are your master. Remember that."

"Uh-huh…" Saito nodded.

"What? You still don't understand yet!?"

"No, I understand. It just that, did you really summoned me?"

"Sigh, yes. How many times do I have to say it again until you understand? Why does my familiar have to be so uncool... I wanted to have something wicked like a dragon or a griffin or a manticore. At least an eagle or an owl."

"Wait what? Dragon? Griffin?"

"Yeah…What is it? You don't know what dragon or griffin is?"

"Well, I do know what dragon and griffin is, but are they really exist?"

"Of course they are exist. How come you know about them but didn't think that they exist."

' _Well if my gamer power is real, then I should think the possibility of fantasy creature is real as well.'_

"Well never mind that. Come on, we should head back to my room and since you are my familiar, you have to come with me as well." Louise said as she beckoned Saito to follow her.

Since there nothing else to do, Saito shrugged and follow his supposedly master. He went collect his bag and both of them exit the infirmary. After that, they walked with Louise leading.

The castle and the grounds he had passed on his way looked very much like something directly out of the Medieval Ages. It had been a breathtaking spectacle that would've amazed him if he'd come here on a trip.

But one thing that astonished him was the two moons floating in the sky. And its size was twice of the Earth's. Combine the facts this school is school of magic and the two moons floating, Saito knew he not in his world anymore. He would be panicked by it but for some reason he didn't and instead he felt calm with all the ordeal.

They walked along the hallway and went into one of the tower where dormitory is. Soon they have arrived to their destination. Louise then unlock the door and opened it.

When they entered Saito couldn't help but amazed. It looked about 12 tatami mats in size. If you treated the window as south, the bed would be situated on the west side, the door would be to the north, and a big wardrobe would stand to the east. All the furniture looked like valuable antiques.

Once they inside, Louise take a seat at the table in the center of the room. Since there only one seat and only thing Saito can do is sit on ground so he just does that. And once again, they both went silence. But Saito wanted to asked Louise about something and confirm about it,

"So um…you summoned me here right?"

"Again with this question? Are you really that slow or something wrong with your head?"

"No, I get the part you summoned me and all that. It's just that is there any way you know sent me back?"

"Why?"

"Well you see and I think it sound crazy to you but the truth is, I not really from this world. As in, I came from another world different from this one"

Louise went silence before she,

"Is that true?" asked Louise, looking at Saito with an expression of disbelief

"So what if it wasn't?"

"I don't believe you or this another world of yours, it sound ridiculous."

"But it is true. My world don't have any mage or dragon or griffin or something like that. And there's only one moon."

"Really? There's such a world like that? Or you tying be joke with me?"

"It's not a joke, I'm telling truth here."

"If you telling the truth then prove it to me!" Louise demanded Saito.

Saito thinking on how to prove his statement and found one. He bring out his back and took out his notebook and showed it to Louise.

"What's that?"

"A notebook computer," replied Saito.

The surface of the recently repaired notebook gleamed with reflected light.

"I've certainly never seen anything like this. What kind of magic artifact is it?"

"It's not magic artifacts. It science technology." Saito said and went to press the power button, and the computer whirred to life.

"Uwah! What is that?!" Louise gave a surprised yelp as the screen flickered on.

"The notebook screen."

"It's pretty... What element of magic does it use? Wind? Water?"

"Sigh…I told you it science not magic."

But Louise didn't understand what Saito mean as she stared at him blankly. Saito saw Louise's face before he said,

"Look, I told you that I came from another world and this notebook clearly showed that. I bet this world doesn't have something right?"

"Well I admit I haven't seen this thing before but this didn't clearly prove the points. So what you have something I didn't know about, it must be some sort of ancient artifacts you managed to get hand on."

"Look, I don't know how to explain it but believe me that I really not from this world and I came from another world."

Clutching her long hair, Louise just shook her head,

"All right! I'll believe you!"

"Really?"

Crossing her arms and cocking her head, Louise gave an annoyed growl,

"Only because you would've gone on about it if I didn't say so."

"Fine, I don't care you believe it or not. But as I said before, is there any way to send me back? Or at least send me back the way you brought me here."

"That's impossible."

"But why...?"

"Because you've been bound by a contract as my familiar; it doesn't matter if you come from the countryside or a completely different world like you've said. Once the bond is established, it can't be undone."

"You gotta be kidding..."

"And not to mention, the spell I used is one-way spell. No incantation of any kind exists to return a summoned familiar back to where it was brought from."

"What spell?"

"A 'Summon Servant' spells, a spell used to call living beings from within Halkeginia. Normally, only animals or magical beasts are summoned. This is actually the first instance that I've seen it work on a person,"

"Then try to cast on me again. It might able to return me back to my world."

"It's impossible. And I can't even cast it now."

"What? Why?"

"...Using 'Summon Servant' again is..."

"Yeah?"

"...Completely ineffective unless the familiar you first summoned has died."

"Say what?" Saito froze.

"Would you like to die?"

"Err…no thanks. I think I'll pass."

Saito disheartened to hear that he can't go back. He hung down his head and that where he saw runes that had been inscribed on his left hand.

"What's this?"

"Hm? Oh that, it's like a stamp that says you're my familiar."

Saito read the rune on his left hand and didn't know what it said. It looks like the rune from the games he played before. Speaking of games, he almost forgot his gamer ability. Should he asked about it to Louise? But Saito discard that idea since she clearly don't know about gamer ability or something like video games or similar. Instead he asked her something,

"So this runes? Other than stamp that I am your familiar, is there something special about it?"

Louise looked at Saito as he asked her but then she remember what Matron said before,

"Well I don't know much but Matron did said something about it have some sort of power and I also heard that familiars get special powers when the contract is made. So tell me, do you feel anything from the rune?"

Saito looked at his left hand. ' _Is this have something to do with the gamer power I have right now? No, it can't be. If it is does, then I shouldn't be seeing floating name and level by then. And if I have to guess, I already have this gamer power right after I came to this world'_

"Um…I don't know? I don't felt anything from the runes. Maybe it need to be activated somehow?"

"You sure about it?"

"How should I know? This is new even for me you know."

"Sigh…fine, maybe we will find out sooner or later." Louise said as she give up figuring it out.

But Saito looked at the runes and somehow he should know about it. ' _Oh well, I guess I will just wait then.'_

"...Yeah, all right. For now, I guess I'm really your familiar."

"Come again?"

"What, you got a problem with that?"

"I see you're still not used to formal speech. It should be, 'Is there something you wish to address, master?'" corrected Louise, one finger raised as if lecturing.

"But, um, what exactly does a familiar do?" asked Saito.

"Firstly, a familiar is able to grant its master an enhancement in vision and hearing."

"Like how?"

"That means what the familiar sees, the master can also see."

"Uh-huh…"

"But it seems that doesn't work with you. I can't see anything."

"Well sorry to disappoint you."

"Also, a familiar will retrieve items that its master desires. For instance, reagents."

"Reagents?"

"They're catalysts used when casting certain spells. Something like sulfur, or moss..."

"Uh-huh..."

"But you won't ever find me stuff like that, will you? Considering you don't even know what kind of reagents there are."

"Well I do know about the names but I don't think I can find it easily though because I don't know what it looked like."

Louise frowned at Saito's bluntness answer before she continue,

"And finally, most important task for every familiar is that is exist to protect its master. The task of protecting them from any and all enemies is a duty of the highest priority! But that might be a little bit problematic for you..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Since you are human and looked weak, you probably couldn't defeat one enemy."

"Hey!"

"Unless we know what kind power the runes have, you're useless."

"Well sorry I'm just a human and couldn't utilize this runes' power."

"That's why I'm only making you do things I'm fairly sure you can do: laundry, cleaning, and other miscellaneous tasks."

"I'm not some servant you know."

"But you are my familiar thus also my servant too. Right then, all this talking has made me sleepy," said Louise with a great yawn.

"By the way, where do I sleep?"

Louise pointed to the floor.

"Sigh…really?"

"There's nowhere else. And there's only one bed." She threw him a blanket. She then brought her hand up to the top button of her blouse.

One by one, the buttons came undone.

And when Saito realize what Louise was doing,

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?!"

"What do you think? I'm getting changed since I'm going to sleep." Louise answered as it was oblivious thing to do.

"Then at least do it somewhere else would you! Somewhere I can't see."

"Why?"

"Are you serious!? It was because I'm here, don't you feel awkward changing in front a guy?"

"A guy? No I'm not, because I don't feel anything being watched by my familiar."

' _Seriously? You don't regarded me as a human or even a boy? Is this how a mages really acted? Guess their morality does not same with regular human huh?_

Saito then turned his back and cover his head with blanket.

Then several items came flying over to land softly beside him. He picked them up, wondering what they were,

"Wash these for me tomorrow," said Louise after she throw something to Saito.

When Saito look what he was holding, his face suddenly went red. What he holding was, Louise's undergarments.

Saito know he have to do laundry as his duty, but washing girl's underwear is too much for him. If it is his mother's he would be fine by it but an underwear belongs to a girl that he don't know about and same as age as he is, it's quite different matters.

"You want me to wash these?"

Louise who just put on her nightgown said,

"It is your tasks after all and need I remind you, who do you think is going to support you? Who do you think is going to give you food? And just whose room are you going to sleep in?"

"Alright fine, you win. I will wash these tomorrow then." Saito grumbled.

PING!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Wash your master's undergarments. You have 2 days to do it.  
Reward –  
50XP  
Failure –  
Punishments from your master.  
YES/NO?**

Saito read the screen that appeared before him and since he agreed to wash the laundry anyway, he quickly press yes.

"Good."

And with that Louise went to her bed and tucked in. Then she snapped her fingers, and the glow of the lamp dies out leaving the room in darkness.

Back to Saito, there something bothered him, who make the quest? Was it's the game master? If so then who's the games master? Or maybe it's came from his power? Then again, how does his power work anyway? Well whatever it is, it quite a headache to think about it.

Saito didn't feel need to sleep right now as he isn't tired yet. So only thing he can do right now is testing out his gamer power since he haven't done with it.

Saito then opened up his inventory menu as brown screen appear before him. He browse all the item he store before and only found his watch and house key still in there. Saito then took out his watch because he probably need it for something.

But when he put on his watch, he found something weird, his watch showed different time than as it's should be. Saito wondered why his watch suddenly stopped time. After all, all he did was store his watch into his inventory.

Then he realize something. What if his inventory have some sort of stasis field that can froze time preventing it from aged. To test it out, Saito set a timer on his watch and place into the inventory.

He waited about a minute or two before he took it out. When he looked at it, only two second had passed. That confirm it, his inventory can freeze time.

With this, he can save his notebook battery since from how medieval this world is, there no way he could charge it.

Saito stored all his stuff he brought with him and once that done, he close his inventory.

Now he finished, Saito wanted to check out his 'Skills' menu.

"Skills"

In front of him was the blue screen showing him all of his list of skills,

 **Active Skills:**

 **None**

 **Passive Skills:**

 **Gamer's Mind (Level –Max)  
Allow user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind, immune to psychological status and effects. **

**Gamer's Body (Level –Max)  
Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP/SP and negate all negative effects.**

 **Magic Skills :**

 **None**

 **Perks:**

 **Gandalfr – gives +20 of STR, VIT, and DEX (+1000 HP and SP) while using any items meant for combat. Able to use any weaponries in complete proficiency (+20 level for weapon skills). Able understand the usage, function and creation of weaponries user hold (Passive).**

Saito read through all his skills menu and found out that he currently have three skills available, two Passive Skills and one Perk.

He remember reading this before when he was unconscious and he already knew about it. Since he didn't freaked out before and not tired yet is because of his Gamer's Mind and Body.

Gamer's Mind allowed him to calm and think logically and that why he didn't freaked out that he in different world. Although even without Gamer's Mind, no matter the situation, Saito's amazing adaptability had always saved him. Where anyone else would've panicked and crumbled, Saito came through thanks to his flexible personality.

As for why he didn't felt tired is probably because his Gamer's Body. If his body really did changed into like those of video game character, meaning any injuries he sustained will disappear and only lasting injuries will remain. Not to mention, he wouldn't get any scar.

It also means that he could stay awake for whole week if he need to. He only needed to sleep is to restore back to health.

And there one particular skill he like to test out, which his Gandalfr perk.

He realize something about with his Gandalfr perk, it said that gives +20 of STR, VIT, & DEX and +1000 for HP and SP while using any items meant for combat. So does that mean other than sword or spear, he can use other items to use to combat?

If that the case then, how about his fists then? Does it counted as weaponries? Of course not. His fist won't consider as items meant for combats since it part of his body. He need something to wear like a boxing glove or something similar then it will work.

It also probably won't work with practice weapons since it meant for practices not combats even though it have same application but it really didn't.

Since he didn't have any kind of item meant for combat, Saito couldn't activated this perk yet. But when he thought about it, how did he get it? It couldn't be came together with his gamer power.

Then he realize how he got this perk. It was right after Louise formed a contact with him thus marking him her familiar. And from what Louise said, some familiar had special power after they become a familiar, this must be it.

Now he know what the runes' power does, should he told Louise about it?

While he thought about it, maybe he won't tell her because if he did, how he going to explained to her. It would be weird how he know about it and Louise probably think Saito is crazy if he told her that his gamer power told him.

' _Well, that all the skills I have right now.'_ Saito thought as he swiped away the screen. ' _Maybe I should try to create some skills then.'_

Saito looked out the window and saw the two moons shine. Perhaps he should get out and get some fresh air clear out his mind. Maybe even exploring the place while he at it.

He then walked toward then door quietly. His footstep didn't make any sound as he reached the door. And that when he heard a sound,

PING!

 **By sneaking toward the door, you have created a new skills,**

 **Sneaking, Level -1 (10%)  
Allow user to sneak by or sneaking on someone.  
5% chances of not being discovered.  
5% more damage of sneak attack.**

Saito alarmed by the sound and almost tripped. But he managed to catch himself from falling. He looked back at Louise whom still sleeping meaning the course is clear. He then opened the door and walked out of the room quietly.

Once he out of the room, he look the screen appeared before him. Looks like he can create skills through action. But as for right now, he wanted to explore the place before he went back to sleep.

He swiped the screen away and looked around. The hallway is empty indicating that the students is sleeping. Saito then carefully walked along the hallway and as he reached the staircase, he went down to ground floor.

Once he reach the ground floor, Saito continue walked the hallway and toward to courtyard. But before he get there, he heard a voice nearby. Saito stopped and went to look where the voice is. What he found was that two student, one male and one female hanging out.

Saito didn't wanted get caught by them so he had to sneak pass them. Luckily for him, there's a shadow on the side of the wall big enough to cover him. With this and plus with his sneaking skill, he could sneak pass them easily and not to mention, both the students were busy to notice him.

Once he managed to sneak pass them, Saito had arrived to the courtyard. He gazed upon the sky and was awed by the scenery. Saito could easily see two moons floating in the sky with dozens of stars shine bright. The two moons have each of their own unique colors, one is blue while other is pinkish-red.

Saito could never see the stars so clearly like this back on Earth. He broke out of his admiration and continue on what he wanted to do.

Now that he's outside, he could easily escape this place and never return but he didn't because if he does, he don't know much this world's geographical.

Once he done with courtyard, Saito went on to explore. He went to many place such as the kitchen, the dining hall (although he didn't get inside), the classroom and more.

Albeit, he have to be careful since there some teachers still awake and were patrolling the hallway.

Saito able to sneak pass but then again he almost got caught. Luckily, they didn't found him yet but Saito don't want to risk it. Thus with that, he carefully went back to Louise's room.

Once there, he quietly went to his sleeping spot. Saito noticed that his 'Sneaking' skill have been leveled up.

 **Sneaking, Level -3 (14%)  
Allow user to sneak by or sneaking on someone.  
15% chances of not being discovered.  
15% more damage of sneak attack.**

He managed to level it up by two while he was exploring the academy. He swiped it away and went to sleep.

Tomorrow will begin his life as familiar.

 **The next morning,**

PING!

 **You have slept on hard floor; HP, SP and MP have been restored 70% each. All ailments and negative status have been cured.**

Saito woke up with a blue screen appear over his head. He swiped it away and stood up from the floor. If he didn't have his Gamer's Body, his body will get stiff sleeping on the floor. Right now he feel refreshed as if he been sleeping in bed.

He looked at the window and saw the sun rising and dazzling light shone down into the room. It was a refreshing morning.

And the first thing he needed to do right now is wake his master up. So he went to Louise's bed and flung the blanket off Louise. Louise surprised by this mumbling,

"Wh-What? What's going on!?"

"It's morning, Milady."

"Huh? O-Oh... Wait, who are you!?"

Louise yelled in a slurred voice. Her expression was vacant as she trailed off into a pitiful mumble.

' _Is this girl doesn't remember everything that happened last night?'_

"Really now? Yesterday you summoned me here without warning and now you don't remember the person who you summoned? It's me, Hiraga Saito, you familiar."

"Oh….that right. I summoned you yesterday, didn't I?"

"Well great that you remember that, seriously how you forgot something like this."

"Hmph! I was tired yesterday and I still had hard time to accept the facts yet."

Louise got up and yawned. Then, she ordered Saito:

"Clothes."

He tossed her the uniform that had been draped over a chair. Louise began to sluggishly undress. Saito didn't need to turn around as his Gamer's Mind helped him to cope the situation. But still, it's awkward to watch a girl undress.

"Underwear."

"You can at least get that yourself."

"They're in the lowest drawer... Of that closet... Over there."

' _Sigh, she clearly thoroughly planned to make the most out of me,'_ Saito thought.

Without wasting any time, he went and opened the indicated drawer. Lo and behold, it was packed full of underwear. It was the first time he had seen women's underwear, well except for his mother's that is.

Grabbing a pair at random, he brought it toward Louise and turn his back around….What? Even with Gamer's Mind helped him, it's still too much for him to watch a girl put on her underwear.

Once Louise had put them on, she mumbled again.

"Clothes."

"Didn't I just gave them to you just now?"

"Dress me."

' _Come on now, why you need me to dress you for? Bringing your clothes is one thing but dressing you up is too much even for me.'_ Saito turned at her, only to find Louise sitting sleepily on the bed wearing nothing but the underwear he had thrown at her. He have to thanks his Gamer's Mind for keeping him calm in this situations.

Louise pouted in displeasure.

"You must not know because you're a commoner, but nobles will not dress themselves if a servant is available."

"But aren't that jobs is for maids? I am a guy, not a maid."

"Right then. As punishment for being a disrespectful familiar: No breakfast," Louise declared, raising a finger triumphantly.

' _Fine, I don't need food anyway because my Gamer's Body will take care of that. But I don't want to get into an argument with this early morning. Sigh guess I have no choices then.'_

Reluctantly, Saito picked up her blouse.

As he left the room with Louise, One of three identical wooden doors he saw along the wall before opened, and from inside appeared a girl with flaming red hair.

She was taller than Louise, roughly the same height as Saito. She gave off a strongly flirtatious aura. Her face was attractive, and she sported a captivating bust line. Her breasts were like melons.

The top two buttons of her blouse were undone, highlighting an impressive cleavage which impulsively drew the eyes in. Her skin was tanned, giving her the look of healthy and natural beauty.

Her height, skin color, bearing, and breast size... It all made for a strong contrast with Louise, who lacked in those charm points. Then Saito look up over her head,

 **Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst, The Ardent  
LV – 12**

' _Oh~? For a students, her level is quite high than any student here.'_

When she saw Louise, she grinned broadly.

"Good morning, Louise."

Louise returned the greeting with a frown.

"Good morning... Kirche."

"That... is your familiar?" Kirche asked somewhat mockingly, pointing at Saito.

"That's right."

"Ahaha! So it really is a human! That's amazing!"

' _So what I'm a human?'_ Saito then stared at Kirche's breast before went back to her face. Saito would stared at her breast and admired it but instead, he focusing on her face.

"It's just like you to summon a commoner with 'Summon Servant.' What else to expect from Louise the Zero?"

Louise's white cheeks flushed scarlet.

"Shut up."

"I summoned a familiar yesterday, too. Unlike a certain somebody, I was successful on my first try."

"Really?"

"And, if you're going to have a familiar, it should be a good one, like this. Flame!"

Kirche called her familiar triumphantly. From her room, a large, dark-red lizard slithered out. A wave of heat hit Saito.

But Saito just stand there and not mind by the heat as he stare at the creature with his face neutral. Unknown for other, while his face is neutral but his mind was surprised by the appearance of the red giant lizard.

' _What is this creature? It look like a salamander from video games I played before. It does look one, maybe I check out its name then_.' Saito saw its name floating saying,

 **Flame, The Fire Salamander  
LV – 15**

' _So it is really a salamanders. Wow, I never thought to see one that real and living in front of me. But I look at it, it does look similar to the certain creature in certain shows, with fire on its tail and a species of a giant lizard.'_

"Now tell me, is this your first time seeing a fire lizard?" Kirche smiled.

"Well it is the first time seeing one" Saito stated.

Kirche looked at Saito as if he unfazed by the facts.

"Is that all you have to say? It's a salamander from Fire Dragon Mountain. It's like a brand! Collectors can't even put a price on these."

"That's nice," Louise said, her voice bitter.

Kirche then turned to Louise talking about her Flame,

"Isn't it? It matches my affinity perfectly!"

"Your affinity is Fire, isn't it?"

"Of course. After all, I'm Kirche the Ardent. The ardent of gently smoldering passion. Everywhere I go, I have boys falling for me. Unlike you, right?"

Kirche puffed her chest out proudly. Not wanting to lose, Louise did the same, but the difference in volume was just too striking.

Despite this, Louise glared at Kirche. It looked as if she really hated losing.

"I don't have the time to go around flirting with everything I see, unlike you."

Kirche only smiled calmly. Then, she turned to Saito.

"And what's your name?"

"Hiraga Saito."

"Hiragasaito? What a strange name."

"Sigh. Just called me Saito."

"Well then, I'll be off now."

She stroked her flaming red hair back and dashed off. The salamander followed her with a cute shuffling movement that looked odd with such a large creature.

As she disappeared, Louise shook a fist in her direction.

"Ooh, that girl gets on my nerves! Just because she summoned a salamander from the Fire Dragon Mountains! Argh!"

"Calm down, it's just an overgrown lizard with fire on its tail. Why does it matter anyway?"

""Just an overgrown lizard" you said!? Of course it matter to us. One can determine a mage's true power just by looking at his/her familiar! She got the fire salamander and I got you, which is pale comparison between two."

"Alright, alright. Sorry for being a human. By the way, she just called you 'Louise the Zero', but, what's the 'Zero' stand for? I don't think it your surnames since Zero isn't much a name except for nicknames."

"Of course it's not a surname, my name is Louise de La Vallière."

"Then why you called 'Zero'? I understand why she's called 'Ardent', but why are you 'Zero' then?"

"You don't need to know," Louise answered uncomfortably.

"Why? It's something personal?" asked Saito but Louise didn't answered.

"Come on now, we be late for breakfast." Louise said as she walked.

Saito just followed her toward their destination. And after few minutes later, they have arrived.

"We're here." As Louise opened the doors.

The Academy of Magic's dining hall was the tallest and centermost building on the premises. Inside, three extremely long tables were arranged parallel to each other. Each one looked like it could easily seat a hundred people. The table at which Louise and all the second years sat was the middle table.

It appeared that students could be identified by the color of their cloaks. Viewed from the entrance, everyone sitting on the left-hand table looked a little older and wore purple cloaks — third years.

The students sitting on the right-hand table wore brown cloaks — first years. _'So they're like year-level jerseys_ ,' Saito thought.

Every single mage on the school grounds, students and teachers alike, gathered here for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

On an upper level, he could see teachers enjoying pleasant chatter.

All the tables were magnificently decorated.

Numerous candles, bunches of flowers, baskets full of fruit...

Saito's mouth was agape with amazement at the sheer grandeur of the dining hall. Louise raised her head imperiously and began to explain. Her hazel eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Tristain's Academy of Magic doesn't teach just magic, you know."

"Right..."

"Almost all mages are nobles. The saying 'nobles achieve nobility through the use of magic' is a foundation for the education we receive as nobles. Thus, our dining halls must also be fitting of a noble's status."

"Okay..."

"Understand? Normally, a commoner like you would never set foot inside the Alvíss Dining Hall. Be grateful."

"Right... Hey, what's an 'Alvíss'?"

"It's the name for the little people. See all those statues over there?"

Where she pointed, lined along the walls were elaborate sculptures of small people.

"They're well-made. Err, those things don't... like... come alive during the night or anything, do they?" Saito asked.

He remember when he was exploring the academy, he heard some noise came from the dining hall. He didn't get in because he was afraid that someone was inside. Now he saw the small status, he asked Louise about it.

"Oh, you knew that?"

"Wait, they really do come alive?" guess that answer his question.

"And they also dance at night as well. Enough of this, pull out my chair, will you?"

' _Oh right, ladies first I think.'_ Saito then pulled out the chair for Louise. Louise didn't even thank him as she sat down. Saito also brought over a chair to sit on. Before he can sit down, Louise stop him,

"You aren't allowed to sit on the chair, and you supposed to sit on the floor." As she pointed down where the bowl can be seen, "You should know that familiars aren't allowed to be here and stay outside, but you here is because I especially requested it."

' _Seriously!? That how you treated a pet. Sigh, you know what I don't want to deal with this. I just skip the breakfast then'._ Saito then said to Louise,

"You know what Milady, I don't think I need a breakfast and I will just be waiting you at outside." Saito said sarcastically as he not waiting for her reply as he walked away and exited the dining hall.

' _Guess having Gamer's body does have its usefulness.'_

Saito was leaning on wall next to the dinner hall's door.

He been there for a while now. And then the door opened and students and staffs started to get out. Most of them looked at him weirdly but they just disregard it as it doesn't concern them.

And when Louise finally out from the dining hall, Saito went on greet her,

"Ah Louise, how your breakfast? Was it satisfied enough? Or do you need more?" Saito said with sarcasm in his voice.

"If you trying to beg me for food, forgot about it." Louise with a displeased voice.

"But I'm not. I just asked if you need more, not that I want one."

"Hmph!" Louise shrugged him off as she started walked away before Saito followed her.

The classrooms in the Academy of Magic were similar to university lecture halls. And like everything else, they were constructed from stone. The lecturing teacher stood at the lowest level, and the seats were arranged upward like stairs. When Saito and Louise entered, every student in the room simultaneously turned their heads towards them.

And then the laughter began. Kirche was there as well, surrounded by a group of boys.

' _I see, so she really does have them wrapped around her little finger. She's being treated like a queen by all of those guys. Well, it's not surprising with her impressive bust. I should probably steered away from her since it sound trouble if got involved with her_.'

The familiars that everyone had brought along were a varied bunch.

Kirche's salamander was curled asleep under her chair. There were students with owls resting on their shoulders. From a window, a gigantic snake peered into the class. One boy whistled, and the snake withdrew its head. Other than those, there were also ravens and cats.

But what drew Saito's attention the most were the creatures that would've been considered fantasy creatures back in his world. He was suddenly excited. All sorts of amazing beasts were milling around him.

He spotted lizard with six legs. It similar to any lizard but with extra legs. He pondered what it is and when he look his name, it was Basilisk. He then turned toward one creature that bug him, a huge eyeball floating gently in midair. When he read it name on the top of it, it was kind of ironic because it bug him and it is called a bugbear. What a bugbear? He don't know. So he asked Louise instead,

"Hey Louise, that freaky eye monster. It a bugbear right? Why it called that?"

"Because it a bugbear." Louise said as matter-of-factly.

But it doesn't really answered his question. He continue watched all the fantasy creature around them, there one creature with octopus thing called Skua, and there also large creature with human-like head, a lion's body, and a scorpion's tail with a stinger. He knew this one, it called the manticore.

As he keep observing this fantastic creatures, he heard a Ping sound.

PING!

 **By observing the all the creatures in the rooms, you have created a skill,**

 **Observe, Level – 1 (10%)  
By observing the target, you will get an information about said target.  
-Target's max HP, max MP/SP, and information.**

Saito blinked by the appearance of skill he got. Saito then close the screen and tried it out on Louise. When he looked at Louise and whisper,

"'Observe'"

And a new screen appear, it said

 **Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, The Zero  
LV-5  
HP: 100  
MP: 500**

 **Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière is the third daughter of the Vallière family, an aristocratic family well known in Tristain. She is currently attending classes in the Tristain Academy of Magic, where she is known as Louise the Zero due to her zero success rate at spell casting and lack of any elemental affinities, a nickname acquired after her first year.**

Saito amazed with her mana. Louise has the fairly large mana pool even though she only level 5 but something bothered him. When Saito read her information, he understood why she was called Zero by her peers.

She couldn't cast a spell properly and she didn't any kind of or lack of any elemental affinities.

' _Is this why she got the name 'Zero'? That she have zero rate of success. But how does she get passed and promoted into second year? Maybe she got an excellent result on her academic course.'_ Saito thought.

Anyway Saito followed Louise as they went to the one of the chairs and sat down. Saito sat down beside her. She glared at him.

"What?"

"That's a mage's seat. Familiars aren't permitted to use it."

"Yeah and no one want to sit here anyway, so might as well I sit on it."

Louise glanced at him, but didn't say anything this time.

The door opened, and the teacher entered

She was a middle-aged woman dressed in a voluminous purple robe and wearing a hat. She had a plump, round face with a friendly expression on it. Saito then went used his 'Observe' skill at her,

 **Professor Chevreuse, the Red Clay.  
LV – 20  
HP: 250  
MP: 1000**

 **Professor Chevreuse is a new professor at the Tristain Academy of Magic. She is an earth magic user and a triangle class mage. She teaches second year student the different parts of magic such as transmutation.**

The woman gazed around the classroom and spoke with a satisfied smile.

"Well, everyone, it seems that the Springtime Familiar Summoning was a great success. I, Chevreuse, always enjoy seeing the new familiars that are summoned each spring."

Louise cast her eyes downward.

"My, my. You've summoned quite a... peculiar familiar, Miss Vallière," she remarked as she looked at Saito. The comment was fairly innocent, but the classroom exploded with laughter.

"Louise the Zero! Don't go around grabbing random commoners off the street just because you can't summon anything!"

Louise's long hair billowed as she stood up. She raised her voice in anger.

"No! I did everything properly! He was all that appeared!"

"Don't lie! I bet you couldn't even cast 'Summon Servant' properly, right? Even if you did, it only ended with explosion."

The other students chuckled.

' _What!? Explosion?'_ Saito thought before he asked Louise about it.

"Hey Louise, what they mean 'explosion'? What does it happened to do with me in some way?"

"Look, even the commoner didn't know. Guess his was lucky to survive."

Once again, all the student laughed.

' _Okay, what do they mean I was lucky to survive?'_

"Mrs. Chevreuse! I've been insulted! Malicorne the 'Common Cold' just insulted me!"

"Common cold? I'm Malicorne the Windward! I haven't caught any cold!"

"Well, your hoarse voice sounds exactly like you've caught one!"

The boy called Malicorne stood up and glared at Louise. Chevreuse pointed at them with the wand in her hand. The two suddenly jerked about like puppets on a string and rigidly sat back down.

"Miss Vallière, Mister Malicorne. Please stop this unnecessary argument. And what with this 'explosion' nonsense about? If you all here to have fun then I suggest you all to get out from this class and failed your studies. Is that what do you want?" Chevreuse stated firmly.

This put a firm stopper on any further outbursts.

"Now then, let's begin the lesson."

Chevreuse coughed heavily and waved her wand. A few pebbles materialized on her desktop.

"My Runic name is 'Red Clay.' Chevreuse the Red Clay. This year, I will be teaching you all the magic of the Earth element. Do you know the four great elements of magic, Mister Malicorne?"

"Y-Yes, Mrs. Chevreuse. They are Fire, Water, Earth and Wind."

Chevreuse nodded.

"And combined with the now-lost element of 'Void,' there are five elements in total - as everyone should already know. Of the five elements, I believe Earth holds an extremely important position. This isn't just because my affinity is Earth, nor is it simply a personal preference."

Once again, Chevreuse coughed heavily.

"The magic of Earth is very important magic that governs the creation of all matter. If it wasn't for Earth magic, we wouldn't be able to produce or process necessary metals. Raising buildings from large boulders and harvesting crops would also involve much more work. In this manner, the magic of the Earth element is intimately related to everyone's life."

' _So in this world, magic is the equivalent of science and technology in my world. Wonder what happened if someone somehow combined magic and science together?'_

"Now, everyone, please recall that the basic magic of the Earth element is 'transmutation'. While there will be people here who have already learned this in their first year, basics build foundations, so let's review it once more."

Chevreuse turned her attention to the pebbles and twirled her wand over them.

She then whispered a spell, and they began to glow brightly.

When the light dimmed away, the pebbles had been changed into sparkling lumps of metal.

"Is that g-g-gold, Mrs. Chevreuse!?"

Kirche leaned forward over her desk.

"No, it isn't. It's plain brass. Only Square-class mages are able to transmute to gold. I'm just..." Chevreuse gave a self-important cough. "A Triangle mage..."

' _Is she trying to show off?'_ Saito thought. He then turned toward Louise and asked about something that bothered him before,

"Psst! Louise," Saito poked her.

"What? We're in the middle of a lesson here!"

"I'm sorry but something bothering me,"

"What?"

"Why they said that your spells always ended up with explosion?"

Louise went silence before she answered,

"Th-that none of your concern. Now be quite or we will got into troubles."

Saito confused why Louise went on defensive about it.

"But Louise, the way they talked about explosion seem sound dangerous and I couldn't just ignore it."

"I told you it's nothing!"

The teacher noticed them talking.

"Miss Vallière!"

"Y-Yes?"

"Please refrain from private chatter during lessons."

"I'm sorry..." Louise apologies while glaring at Saito telling that it's his fault.

' _Sorry.'_

"Since you have the time to chatter, perhaps I should have you demonstrate for me?"

"Eh? Me?"

"Yes. Try changing these pebbles here into a metal of your choice."

Louise didn't stand up. She simply sat there looking troubled and fidgety.

"Hey Louise, she calling you. Why don't you response her back?" Saito nudged her.

"Miss Vallière! Is something the matter?"

Mrs. Chevreuse called for her again, but Kirche raised her voice in concern.

"Umm..."

"Yes?"

"I think it would be better if you didn't let her..."

"And why is that?"

"It's dangerous," Kirche answered plainly. The majority of the class nodded in agreement.

"Dangerous? How so?"

"This is your first time teaching Louise, right?"

"It is, but I hear she's a hard worker. Now, Miss Vallière. Don't you worry, just try it. You won't be able to do anything if you dread making mistakes."

"Don't, Louise!" Kirche cried, her face pale.

But Louise stood up.

"I'll do it."

With a nervous expression, she walked briskly up to the front of the room.

Chevreuse stood next to Louise and smiled.

"Miss Vallière, you have to visualize vividly the metal that you wish to transmute them into."

Giving a cute little nod, Louise waved her wand.

In the morning sunshine streaming in from the window, Louise's strawberry-blonde hair sparkled enchantingly. Her hazel eyes shown like jewels, and her skin was a flawless white. Her sculpted nose was befitting of nobility.

Saito was mesmerize by her.

' _If she only toned down her temper, she would be famous among her peers.'_ Saito sat there lost in thought. Then the students sitting in front of him had for some reason hidden under their chairs.

' _Okay…that was weird. Why is he hiding under the chair? And with you all people hiding as well?'_ Saito wondered with their suddenly hid behind the tables as if something is going to happen.

Then Saito realize, 'Louise's zero rate of casting spells' and 'her spell ended with explosion'. When put this two together, he understand why. Saito wanted to stop Louise but it seem he too late.

Closing her eyes, Louise uttered a short rune and flourished her wand.

The pebbles on the desk promptly exploded.

Louise and Chevreuse caught the blast full-on and were thrown against the blackboard, as people screamed. Frightened familiars added to the chaos. Kirche's salamander suddenly woke from its sleep and stood up on its hind legs, breathing a jet of flame. A manticore burst into flight and smashed through a window to escape.

The classroom was in pandemonium.

Kirche stood up and pointed a finger at Louise.

"That's why I told you not to let her do it!"

"Jeez, Vallière! Save us some grief and just quit school already!"

Saito was shocked by the explosion. That explosion could easily killed someone but when Mrs. Chevreuse lay on the floor; judging by her occasional twitching, she wasn't dead.

Saito then went look for Louise and found her still standing at the same spot before.

A soot-blackened Louise rose slowly. She was a miserable sight to behold. Her torn blouse revealed a slender shoulder, and her panties could be seen beneath her ripped skirt.

Still, what an amazing girl. She didn't seem at all fazed by the discord in the room. She pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the soot off her face.

"Looks like I messed up a little..." she said, in a weak voice.

Of course, that elicited a vehement response from the other students.

"That wasn't 'a little!' Louise the Zero!"

"Your success rate is always ZERO!"

Louise standing there taking all student's slander and seem to be able taken well. Guess have been called 'Zero' in her whole year must make her able to endure much.

Normally, Saito would stand there and shocked by her failure but seeing how she endured her classmate's ill-mannered words, he couldn't just ignore it. Sure she treated him badly but seeing Louise right now cause Saito to feel sorry for her.

All the students watched Saito walked toward Louise.

"Hey, what is he doing?"

"I don't know?"

Saito just ignore them and walked toward Louise. Once he arrived, he took the handkerchief from Louise's hand and helped her wiped her face.

"Here, let me help you."

Louise dumbfounded by Saito's sudden behavior but she just let him cleaned her face. Once he done, he checked on Louise if she injured or something,

"There, all cleaned up. Although there still some left, but at least it not dirty anymore. So, are you okay Louise?"

Louise just nodded slowly.

"I see."

"Why are you doing this?" Louise asked confusedly.

"Why you asked? Because you looked pathetic and I couldn't just ignore that."

Louise went silence after that but before she whispered,

"Thank you." But Saito didn't heard her.

It was just before lunchtime when they finally finished tidying up the classroom that Louise had made a mess of. As punishment, using magic to clean up had been forbidden, so it had taken considerable time to finish. But then again, Louise couldn't really use most spells anyway, so it hadn't affected her much.

But Saito does most of work as he carried over the new window glass, moved all the heavy desks. And of course, Saito also wiped the soot-blackened classroom clean with a cloth. Not he complain since he got free STR from it.

 **For doing manual labor, you have gained +3 STR.**

 **STR – 13**

 _Sweet, I got extra 3 STR points. Guess doing heavy works does increase your strength._

Mrs. Chevreuse had regained consciousness two hours after she'd been caught in the explosion, and while she did return to class, she didn't give any more lectures on Transmutation for that entire day. It would seem she had been rather traumatized.

Having finished tidying up, Louise and Saito headed back to Louise's room to get change.

As usual, Saito helped her to get changed. Once she done, they were getting ready get back to dining hall but before Saito stopped her,

"Hey Louise."

"What is it now?"

"Do you mind I take a walk around the school?"

"Why?"

"Well, it's my first time seeing a magical school, and I kind of curious about it. Hope you mind?"

Louise thought about it before she said,

"Fine. Do whatever you want. And while you at it, why don't you wash the laundry as well. And be back before dawn, I don't my familiar roaming around after dark."

' _Well I already did that last night, not that you know about it.'_

"Sure why not."

And with that Saito gathered all the clothes and put it in the basket he found nearby and once it is done, two of them leave.

Saito accompany Louise back toward the dining hall before Saito went to the courtyard.

He took the laundry down to the fountain and begins to scrub it clean against a washboard. There was no warm water, only icy cold water that bit fiercely at his fingers.

Normally, Saito won't eager to wash the laundry but if he didn't, he would get a punishment. That what the quest told him to. Saito really like to avoid any kind of punishment and besides, having complete this task will earned him an experience points.

An experience points. Now he think about it, how he going to get more experience points anyway? By the look of it, the only way right now to get more EXP is by doing simple quest like he doing right now, washing laundry.

Saito was wondered, how does he get new quest anyway? Does the quest will appear to him randomly or he just create one? Well it doesn't concern him that much as if he got a new quest, either he accepted or not, he just doesn't really care how it work. After all, Saito pretty much accept everything that happened to him.

' _Other than doing a quest to get EXP, would I gained some EXP if I defeat an enemy? It happened in games where you defeat an enemy and you get an EXP from it. Wonder it also applied to me as well.'_

While Saito having a monologue, he then heard a noise,

PING!

 **By washing a laundry, you have created a skills,**

 **Laundry Washing, Level – 1(10%)  
A skills that focusing on washing laundry. With greater mastery, you can wash laundry faster and better.  
5% faster washing.  
5% more dirt cleaned.**

Saito wave the screen away and continue washing the laundry.

After few minutes later, he already done with the laundry. And then,

PING!

 **Quest Completed.**

 **Wash your master's undergarments. You have 2 days to do it.  
Reward –  
50XP**

 **Exp – 50/600**

Since he done, Saito was about to explore more when a maid show up.

"Um…Hello? What're you doing here?" asked a normal-looking girl in a maid's outfit carrying a big basket filled with clothes, looking at him. Her black hair was neatly adorned with a headband.

"Ah me? Well nothing actually."

"I see…" Somehow the maid look familiar to Saito. When he looked her name,

 **Sasaki Siesta, Maid  
LV-3**

"Ah…you the maid from yesterday right?" asked Saito as he remember her.

The maid also remember.

"Yes that was me. And you must be the one who became Miss Vallière's familiar."

"I forgot to thank you from taking care of me yesterday."

"It's fine. Matron asked me to and it's my duty to serve."

"I see... Well, I'm Hiraga Saito. Nice to meet you."

"That's quite a strange name... I'm Siesta." Said Siesta as she bow while she introduced herself.

"Well Siesta I thank you again for taking care of me yesterday. Now if you excuse me…" as Saito return the laundry back to Louise's room when….

*grumble*

At that point, Saito's stomach grumbled.

With Gamer's Body, Saito could survives month without foods or drinks but it doesn't mean that he couldn't get hungry.

"You must be hungry."

"Yeah…"

"Um…if you want, I will take you to get something to eat."

"Is it really fine?"

"Yes"

"Then I accept your kindness then."

"Please follow me this way."

Siesta walked off.

Saito was led to the kitchen located at the rear of the dining hall. Lots of large pots and ovens were lined up inside. Cooks and other maids like Siesta were busily preparing food.

"Please wait one moment, okay?"

Siesta had Saito sit on a chair placed in the corner of the kitchen and disappeared hastily into the back.

She soon returned with a bowl full of warm stew in her hands.

"This is some stew made from the leftovers of the nobles' meals. If you don't mind, please eat this."

"Can I really have it?"

"Yes. It's only the staff meal though..."

"Well then, thanks for the food." Before he scooped up a spoonful and brought it to his mouth.

"This is so good~!"

"That's great. There's plenty if you want seconds, so take your time." Saito then continue eating the stew with Siesta stood watching him, smiling sweetly all the while.

Once he finished, Saito gave Siesta back the empty bowl.

"That was really tasty. Thanks."

"I'm glad you liked it. Feel free to visit whenever you're hungry. If you don't mind having whatever we're having, I'd be happy to share."

Saito moved by her kindness.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Said Siesta as she about to put the empty bowl into the sink.

"Say…" Saito asked.

"Yes?"

"And if there's anything I can do for you, just tell me. I'll lend a hand"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. After all, I would to repay your kindness for sharing food with me."

"In that case, please help me serve the desserts."

Siesta said with a smile.

"Okay," Saito nodded enthusiastically.

Lots of dessert cakes were arranged on a big silver tray. Saito carried the tray, while Siesta picked up the cakes with tongs and served them one by one to the nobles.

One mage in particular stood out. He had curly blonde hair, wore a frill-trimmed shirt, and looked rather self-important. There was a rose stuck in his shirt pocket too. His friends around him were poking all kinds of fun at him.

"So, Guiche! Who're you going out with now?"

"Who's your lover, Guiche?"

So it seemed the prideful mage was called Guiche. He gently raised a finger to his lips.

"'Go out?' I hold no one woman in such special regard. After all, a rose blooms for the pleasure of many."

This guy's likening himself to a rose. An egotist like this is far beyond help. He was the kind of narcissist that made onlookers more embarrassed than himself. Saito just ignore him, since he didn't like people like him.

At that moment, something fell out of Guiche's pocket. It was a small glass bottle with a purple liquid swirling inside it. Curious about it, Saito went use his skill on it,

"'Observe'"

 **Montmorency's Perfume,**

 **A gift from Montmorency given to Guiche as a sign of love.**

If that guy is Guiche, then Saito probably should told him that he dropped something when,

PING!

 **Quest Alert.**

 **Return the item back to its owner.  
Reward –  
10XP  
Failure –  
Nothing  
YES/NO?**

' _So even simple task like this can marked as a quest. Well I can't say no can i?'_ Saito press 'yes' and passed the tray to Siesta and bent down to pick up the bottle.

"Hey you drop something," But Guiche ignored him.

"Hello, you drop something. Here I just place it here then." He placed it on the table. Guiche shot Saito a dirty look, and pushed the bottle away.

"This is not mine. What are you talking about?"

"It clearly dropped from your pocket here."

Guiche's friends then realized where the bottle came from and raised a loud commotion.

"Ooh? That perfume, isn't that Montmorency's?"

"Yeah! That vivid purple color is the perfume that Montmorency only mixes for herself!"

"So to have something like that fall out of your pocket, Guiche, means that you're going out with Montmorency now, right?"

"No wait, listen to me. I'm saying this for the sake of her reputation, but..."

As Guiche was about to say more, a girl, who wore a brown cloak and had been sitting at the table behind them, stood up and walked over to Guiche's seat. It was the same girl last night.

"Guiche-sama..."

And with that, she started crying uncontrollably.

"I knew it, you and Miss Montmorency are..."

"They're misunderstanding. Katie, listen. The only person I hold in my heart is you..."

But the girl called Katie slapped Guiche's face as hard as she could.

"That perfume you dropped from your pocket is more than enough proof! Goodbye!"

Guiche rubbed his cheek.

At this point, a girl with tightly rolled hair stood up from a seat further down the table. Saito recognized her as the girl who'd had the argument with Louise when he was first summoned to this world. And if the name indicating who she is, it's Montmorency.

Wearing a severe expression, she approached Guiche with quick clipped steps.

"Montmorency. This is a misunderstanding. All I did was accompany her on a long trip to the forests of La Rochelle..." Guiche said, shaking his head. While he was pretending to remain composed, a drop of cold sweat ran down his forehead.

"Just as I thought! You've been making moves on that first year, haven't you?!"

"Please, Montmorency the Fragrance. Don't twist your rose-like face in anger like that. It saddens me to see it!"

Montmorency grabbed a bottle of wine that was on the table and poured its contents out audibly on Guiche's head.

And then...

"You liar!"

She yelled and stormed off.

Silence fell upon the hall.

PING!

 **Quest Completed**

 **Return the item back to its owner.  
Reward –  
10XP**

 **Exp – 60/600**

' _Well, that went well I think? Bad for this guy but I don't felt sorry for him. He must idiot for two-timing at the place like this. I mean dating 1_ _st_ _year student while at the same time with 2_ _nd_ _year student in same academy? It bound to find out by now.'_

Guiche pulled out a handkerchief and slowly wiped his face. Shaking his head, he spoke dramatically.

"It would seem those ladies do not understand the meaning of a rose's existence."

' _Yeah, and you just keep saying that_ ,' Saito thought, as he took the tray back from Siesta and began walking off.

Guiche called him to a stop.

"Stop right there."

"What now?"

Guiche spun his body about on the chair and crossed his legs with a flourish. It gave Saito a headache to see such arrogance exude from every action.

"Thanks to you thoughtlessly picking up some bottle of perfume, the reputation of two ladies has been damaged. How will you take responsibility?"

Saito replied in an exasperated tone.

"Hey, it's your fault for two-timing. And I just giving you back the perfume you dropped."

Guiche's friends burst out laughing.

"Exactly, Guiche! It's your fault!"

Guiche's face flushed crimson.

"Listen, server. When you put the bottle of perfume on the table, I pretended not to know anything, didn't I? Would it have hurt to be a little bit tactful and just go along with it?"

"Whatever. Either way, your two-timing would've been blown anyway. And also, I'm not a server."

"Hmph... Ah, you are..."

Guiche snorted, as if looking down on Saito.

"You must be the commoner summoned by that "Louise the Zero." To have expected a noble's understandings from a commoner was completely my mistake. You may leave. After all, you don't even understand the heart of the maiden."

' _Okay this guys really piss me off.'_ Saito thought before responding back.

"Came from the guys who got dumped not only by one girl but two girls at the same time? I hardly believe that you would understand the girl's heart. I mean, you must thinking using your head down there instead of up here. I bet your brain must be smaller than the one down there or maybe both of them are equally small as well?" Saito smirked as he provoking Guiche about his head and his other 'head'.

Then all of his friend laugh so loud.

Guiche's eyes narrowed and his face gone red from anger and humiliation.

"How dare you disrespect me!? You insolent fool!"

"Oh I'm sorry, does that mean all I said before was true then?" Saito sarcastically said.

PING!

 **By taunting Guiche, you have created a skills,**

 **Taunting, Level 1 (10%)  
Provoke or challenge your opponent with insulting remarks and cause them to lose their cool and do something stupid.  
5% more chance of working.**

"That's it! I challenge you to a duel." Guiche stood up.

Saito smirked before he accepted.

"Fine by me then. Where and when then?"

PING!

 **Quest Alerted!**

 **Beat Guiche in the duel  
Reward –  
600XP  
Failure –  
Fractured bones, probably in a coma if you are unlucky.  
YES/NO?**

Saito accepted the quest before face Guiche.

"At the Vestri Court. Come once you're finished delivering those cakes, I'll be waiting." Said Guiche as he walked away as all his friends stood up and followed him off.

One person remained though, as if to make sure Saito didn't run away himself.

Siesta gazed at Saito, her entire body quivering. Saito asked.

"Hey, what wrong?"

"You... You're going to get killed." Said Siesta as she scare for him. But Saito reassured her.

"It's all right. There's no way I'll lose."

"But that not the problem."

"What is it then?"

"If you truly anger a noble..."

Siesta dashed off in a hurry.

' _Okay, why did she ran away? It's not that guy really strong right?'_

Louise ran up to him from behind.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! I saw all that!"

"Yo, Louise. How your lunch?"

"This is no time to be "yo"-ing me or asking me about lunch! How can you just go promising duels like it's no big deal?!"

"Well, I admit I should just ignore him and went on but somehow I managed to get in this situation. But what done is done, and also he annoyed me."

Louise sighed and shrugged disappointedly.

"Even so, it's not worth it. Just apologize to him."

"Why?"

"If you don't want to be hurt, go and apologize. If you do it now, he might forgive you."

"Nope I won't apologize. Even if you told me to."

"So stubborn... But you know what? You can't win. You'll be badly injured. Actually, you'll be lucky to come back alive with just injuries."

"I won't know that unless I try, right?"

"Listen, a commoner can never beat a mage!"

"So where's this Vestri Court"

Saito ignore her. The friend of Guiche's that had been watching Louise and Saito's exchange pointed with his chin.

"This way, commoner."

"Aaah, jeez! Really! Why does this familiar keep going off and doing stuff on its own?!"

With that, Louise chased after Saito.

Vestri Court was the central garden situated between the Wind and Fire elemental towers. Being located to the west, the Court didn't receive much sunshine, even in the middle of the day, but it was the perfect place for a duel.

Before Saito arrived here, he had spent some point into his stats to have better chance to win. So his stats before,

 **STR – 13  
** **VIT – 10  
** **DEX – 10  
** **INT – 10  
** **WIS – 9  
** **LUC – 8  
** **Points – 15**

And when he spent some which is,

 **STR – 15  
VIT – 15  
DEX – 15  
INT – 10  
WIS – 10  
LUC – 10  
Points – 0**

Saito knew that he shouldn't use all his point but right now if he wanted to win this duel, he didn't want to take a chance.

As soon as he arrive at the Vestri Court, the place was packed with people who had heard the rumors.

"Gentlemen! It's a duel!"

Guiche lifted his artificial rose high, eliciting a loud cheer from the crowd.

"Guiche is going to duel! His opponent is Louise's commoner!"

' _I have a name too you know...'_ Saito thought bitterly.

Waving his arms about, Guiche acknowledged the cheering.

And then, as if finally noticing Saito's presence there, he turned to face him.

Saito and Guiche stood in the middle of the Court, glaring intently at each other.

"First of all, I commend you for coming here instead of running away!" Guiche remarked in a sing-song voice, as he twirled his rose.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Let's just started okay."

"Right then, let us begin," said Guiche.

With that Saito stood opposite side of Guiche whom watched Saito with a leisurely smile and flicked his rose.

A petal floated down as if dancing in the air...

And became the armor-clad shape of a female warrior.

Its height was about the same as a person's, but it appeared to be constructed from some hard metal. Under the pale sunlight, its skin... its armor gleamed.

It stood stoically in Saito's way. He found it weird before he asked,

"What's this?"

"I am a mage, therefore I fight using magic. Surely you have no complaints?"

"What you don't want to fight me huh?"

"I guess I forgot to mention earlier. My Runic name is "the Bronze." Guiche the Bronze. Accordingly, my bronze golem "Valkyrie" shall be your real opponent."

"Ceh….Instead fighting yourself, you just send your golem to do it. What a coward." Saito said as he use 'Observe' skill on it,

"'Observe'"

 **The Bronze Valkyrie.  
LV – 3  
HP: 200**

 **A golem made from bronze by Guiche de Gramont. Its strength is twice the power of its creator as well as its health. Since it made of bronze and magically enchanted as well, it studier than any normal bronze or iron. Also its resistance to rust and corrosion meaning any acid type attack won't be effective.**

' _Damn, this golem is twice the strong than this guy? Wish I can see his stats but since my 'Observe' skill is low level, I can't more info than this.'_ Saito thought. But before he could do anything, the warrior-shaped golem charged towards Saito.

Saito in panicked raised his arm to block its attack. Its right fist impacted heavily with Saito's hand.

"Harg!"

Saito could felt his arm gone numb, few more blows would probably break it for sure. While he's holding on the Valkyrie's fist, Saito pushed it back.

The golem was stumbled back but easily stand still. It's looked as Saito emotionlessly. Saito then looked at his health,

 **Health – 105/125**

' _Damn, that one hit cause 20 HP? I should be careful with it.'_

"Ho…? Looked like you managed to take one punch from my Valkyrie huh? I wonder how much longer you can withstand it huh?"

Guiche sounded amused. From the mass of people, Louise burst out.

"Guiche!"

"Oh, Louise! My bad. I'm just borrowing your familiar for a bit."

Louise shook her long hair and yelled angrily at Guiche.

"That's quite enough! And besides, dueling is strictly forbidden!"

"Only dueling between nobles is forbidden. Nobody has forbidden duels between commoners and nobles."

Louise was at a momentary loss for words.

"Th-that's because nothing like this has ever happened before..."

"Louise, do you care about this commoner?"

"Of course I'm care about him! He my familiar after all. And I won't put up with having my familiar beaten up before my eyes!"

"Hey, I'm not really beaten up okay."

"Saito!"

"It's alright. My arm just went numb for a minute. Nothing seriously about it"

Louise was trembling.

"You understand now, right? A commoner can never beat a mage!"

"I was a little careless, that's all. And this time I wouldn't be, so step back."

Saito pushed Louise back.

"What's this? I didn't think you still wanted to continue even though it clearly showed that you won't able to defeat me... Maybe I went too easy on you?" said Guiche, provoking Saito further.

Saito flexed his arm to shake off the numbness before walking slowly towards Guiche. Louise followed him and grabbed his shoulder.

"You need to stop! Idiot! Why are you still standing?"

He shook her hand off his shoulder.

"Because he irritated me. And I won't back down from this"

"Look, there's no embarrassment in losing to a mage!"

"Who say I'm going to lose? This one for sure I won't lose by this stupid tin can."

Guiche watched Saito with a faint smile painted on his face.

"The more you try, the more pointless this becomes."

"Shut up! What you waiting for! Come get me!"

The smile fell away. The golem's right hand lashed out to strike Saito's face. Before its hit him, Saito bend down as the punch miss by an inch as he went grappled on the Valkyrie and then he throw it toward Guiche with all his strength. Since his STR is 15, throwing the heavy bronze status took some efforts to do so.

The Valkyrie was sent flying toward Guiche. As he saw this, Guiche quickly went jumped away from the Valkyrie heading his way.

"You! How dare you throw my Valkyrie like it some trash and now you have dirtied my clothes, I was going easy on you but it seem I don't have to. I praise with your strength but can you handles all 7 of my Valkyries?" Said Guiche as he waved his rose.

"GUICHE! DON'T!" Louise screamed as she tried stop him but it already too late. Even among the students thought that it too much even for a commoner.

Petals danced, and six new golems appeared. Each of the Valkyries were equipped with a swords, shields, spears, axes and maces. Each weapon is real and could easily killed Saito if he didn't have Gamer's body.

Saito looked at the Valkyries and thought. ' _Well shit, just my luck having to fight all of it. I don't think if I can survive this. I need a weapon.'_ He then looked the Valkyries' weapon. ' _Maybe I should steal one from it.'_ Saito then readied himself

Louise was worried and fear for her familiar. Right now, Saito was surrounded by Guiche's Valkyries as all of it waiting for an attack. She then faced to Guiche and demand him to stop,

"Guiche! Stop this at once! You could killed him."

"Don't worry Louise, I won't killed him that much. I'll just cut off his hands or legs." As he said before he command all his Valkyries to attack Saito.

All Valkyries rushed toward Saito as one of them swung its sword down, and other thrust its spear. Saito quickly dodged backward but one of the Valkyries managed to hit Saito as it swung its mace right at Saito's right arm. There was a sick snapping noise. And one of the Valkyries followed the attack as it bashed it shield toward Saito's face with strong force.

The impact had sent him flying across the court. Louise panicky ran toward Saito to check on him. As she reached him, she found that his right arm was bent at a wrong angle. But weird thing is, his face is devoid of bruise and broken nose even though there some blood dripping from his nose.

Saito felt the pain for a moment before it complete the pain gone. He looked at his status and found,

 **Health – 25/125**

 **Warning!**

 **Status,  
Broken Arms – 1 day to fully healed. -10 STR & DEX. - 40% less efficiency in weaponries skills based on using arm.  
**

Then,

PING!

 **Due to you been physical attacked, you have created a skills**

 **Physical Endurance, Level – 1 (10%)  
The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken.  
3% decrease in damage taken by attacks.**

' _Now isn't really the time for that.'_ Saito pushed away the screen with his left arm since he couldn't move his right arm.

Saito saw Louise who beside him,

"Please. Just stop now."

Louise's hazel eyes were wet with tears. Saito asked her,

"...Are you crying?"

"I am not! Who would cry here? Anyway, this is enough. You did very well. I've never seen a commoner like you before." Louise said she denied from crying. Saito then wiped her tear away with his perfectly function hand.

"I happy you cry for me but it's alright. I can still fight….damn that was hurt like hell." Saito said as he holding his broken right arm.

"Of course it hurts! That's obvious! Just what were you thinking?"

Tears ran down Louise's face and fell on Saito's broken arm.

"You're my familiar, understand? I'm not going to forgive you for any more stupid acts."

Guiche's voice called out to the pair.

"Are we quite done yet?"

"Not yet. I can still continue." Saito said as he stood up.

"Saito! Please stop!" Louise pleaded at him.

Guiche smiled before he said,

"Well, I must commend that you can hold this long. Most commoner will pass out or probably die by now. Tell you what, if you wanted to stop now then all you need to prostrate and say a simple "I'm sorry." Then I can just forgive you and be done with it."

"Don't insult him!"

Louise yelled, standing up. But Guiche gave no indication that he had heard her and kept talking

"So how about it hm?"

"I say bullshit. As if I wanted to stop and apologize. I can still fight! I will not bow to anyone against my will!"

Seeing Saito won't apologize, Guiche smiled coldly.

"Very well then, I hope you make your peace." And with that, Guiche's golems attack.

Guiche send one of his Valkyrie to finish the job since one more hit then it's over.

Saito looked the Valkyrie dashed toward him and readily to thrust its sword. Adrenaline run through all his body as the time slow down for him.

' _Shit, think Saito think! One more hit then you be dead.'_ Saito thought. ' _I just wait my chance to snatch the weapon away.'_ Saito readied himself.

When the Valkyrie swung its sword, and by inch Saito step aside, dodging the sword. And that moment, he thrust his left hand and grabbed the sword. With his strength, he snatched the sword. It seem the Valkyrie don't have strong grip even it is made of bronze.

As he grabbed the sword, something happened.

PING! PING!

 **Gandalfr Perk is activated!**

 **Gandalfr – gives +20 of STR, VIT, and DEX (+1000 HP and SP) while using any items meant for combat. Able to use any weaponries in complete proficiency (+20 level for weapon skills). Able understand the usage, function and creation of weaponries user hold (Passive).**

 **Due to the action of you disarming weapons, you have created a skills**

 **Disarming, Level 1 (10%)  
An act of disarming weapons or items on the opponent's hand. If you succeed in disarming an opponent and you have a free hand, you can grab the weapon yourself instead.  
10% more chance of disarming.**

Saito almost forgot about his perks. When he opened his status screen,

 **Hiraga Saito [Familiar of Zero]**

 **Health – 1025/1125(due to Gandalfr perk)  
Stamina – 1125/1125(due to Gandalfr perk)  
Mana – 125/125**

 **The Gamer**

 **Level – 3 Exp – 60/600**

 **Race – Human**

 **STR – 15 ((-10) + (20)) = 25  
VIT – 15 (+20) = 35  
DEX – 15 ((-10) + (20)) = 25  
INT – 10  
WIS – 10  
LUC – 10  
Points – 0**

 **Money – 0 ECU**

 **Hiraga Saito is a familiar to Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. He is user of Gandalfr rune. He originally from Earth but been summoned into Halkegenia as Louise's Familiar. Overall average in appearance, athletic ability, and grades. He also refuses to give up, and he has a strong sense of curiosity, but he's a little slow in the head that cause him to take very well on pretty much everything.**

' _Whoa! My health and stamina went to 1000.'_ Saito thought as he holding the sword testing it. The blade he held in his left hand felt so familiar that it seemed like an extension of his body. ' _Guess the perk also gave me complete proficiency on weapon too. Maybe….'_

Saito looked at the golem whom he disarmed. The golem didn't surprise by its weapon been stolen but it's just ignored it and went straight to Saito, striking him.

But it's didn't hit Saito, instead the Valkyrie sliced in two as though it was a lump of clay. Shocked by it, Guiche commanded his remaining Valkyrie to attack him.

The golems surrounded Saito and sprang at him all at once.

And just when it looked like they had him, five of them were destroyed. What happened was that, Saito waited for the golems to come near him and once it's near, Saito launched his attacks.

First he cut off the golem's hand holding the spear and in process swinging the sword horizontal the golem, cutting in half. Next the other three golems were gaining on him and coincidently are perfected in-line and using this chance, he struck the sword on the ground and quickly took the spear nearby, then thrust all three golem in one strike.

All three golems were stuck together by the spear that pierce through their body.

Because of the impacts been thrust by the spear, the front golem accidently dropped its mace. With no weapon in hand and the spear stuck into the golems, Saito grabbed the mace and attack viciously to the three golems. The attacks were shredded the golems into pieces.

The last golem who was left alone, came behind Saito and tried to swing its axe at back of Saito's head. The keyword was tried as the attack was complete blocked by Saito using the mace.

Saito then smashed the golem into pieces.

The remaining golem promptly dashed over to guard Guiche.

But it was useless.

Saito then throw the mace and quickly the axe as well toward the golems as both head had cleaved and smashed respectably.

Saito grabbed the sword that he left on the ground and dashed toward Guiche.

"Hiii!"

A kick to the face sent Guiche sprawling to the ground. He saw Saito leap at him.

' _I'm going to die!'_ He thought, as he shielded his head.

Something made a loud "thunk"...

When he timidly opened his eyes again...

Saito had driven the blade into the ground just to the right of Guiche's head.

"You want to continue?" Saito asked.

Guiche shook his head furiously. He'd totally lost any will to fight. Not to mention, Saito's faintly glow making it more scary. And in a failing voice he said,

"I... I yield."

Saito released his hand and walked away.

He could hear rowdy cheering from the audience such as "Whoa, that familiar is awesome!" or "Oh man, Guiche lost!"

Saito could see Louise running over to him,

"Hey, I won."

"Idiot! Don't you worry me that much will you?" Louise screamed Saito.

"At least I won." Said Saito meekly with a smile.

"But still, you looked injured. We need to tend this." Louise pointed his broken arm. Just then something happened,

PING! PING! PING! PING! PING

 **Due to your duel, you have gained several skills**

 **Sword Mastery, Level 1(10%)  
Allows the user to freely handle swords.  
5% Increase in attack damage with swords**

 **Spear Mastery, Level 1(10%)  
Allows the user to freely handle spears.  
5% Increase in attack damage with spears**

 **Axe Mastery, Level 1(10%)  
Allows the user to freely handle axes.  
5% Increase in attack damage with axes**

 **Mace Mastery, Level 1(10%)  
Allows the user to freely handle maces.  
5% Increase in attack damage with maces**

 **Weapon Throw, Level 1(10%)  
Allows the user to throwing various weapons and special throwing items at the opponent.  
5% Increase in attack damage with thrown weapons or special throwing items**

PING!

 **You have leveled up**

A bright light covered Saito and Louise was surprised by it. When she looked at Saito, all the injuries had gone as if the injuries didn't existed before.

"H-how?" Louise befuddled by the Saito's recovery.

Saito check himself and found that he was fine and perfectly healthy, not even the injuries he got from the duel. Not to mention, his broken arm is healed as well. It seem leveling up can restore him back to health and all injuries is healed, Saito then bring out his status screen,

 **Hiraga Saito [Familiar of Zero]**

 **Health – 150/150  
Stamina – 150/150  
Mana – 150/150**

 **The Gamer**

 **Level – 4 Exp – 60/800**

 **Race – Human**

 **STR – 15  
VIT – 15  
DEX – 15  
INT – 10  
WIS – 10  
LUC – 10  
Points – 5**

 **Money – 0 ECU**

 **Hiraga Saito is a familiar to Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. He is user of Gandalfr rune. He originally from Earth but been summoned into Halkegenia as Louise's Familiar. Overall average in appearance, athletic ability, and grades. He also refuses to give up, and he has a strong sense of curiosity, but he's a little slow in the head that cause him to take very well on pretty much everything.**

That answered it. Saito closed the status screen and faced at Louise, whom still stunned by Saito miraculously healed.

' _How I'm going to explain this?'_

* * *

 **And now it is done. Sorry to take this long. I have to make some few changes as I rewrite this chapter as well as edit and change in previous chapters.**

 **You may have noticed that Gandalfr perk had change a little. So instead of weapons, I changed it into 'Items meant for combats'. Anyway please review and give your thought about it.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Gandálfr's first Main Quest

**Alright then, here is the next chapter. And sorry for late. I been busy with IRL and my works after all. Not to mention having a writer's block which make this chapter late. But before we started, I like to answer some**

 **DeliciousCookie: Well, my English is not that good and I did check my works before I post it. I will try to improve my English as the story progress. And sometime I don't know how to write proper sentences like you pointed out about Saito's uses of stat points. As for why he got many free stat points, it wouldn't just use to increase his stats. There will be a skill tree that require stat points. And I thank you for your opinion on my English.**

 **yuyuyre: Sorry for my grammars. I will try to improve it.**

 **Icelord: I did have someone to fix it but even their English is not good. I will try to find someone who will beta read my story.**

 **Corruptedquotes: Yes I am. Other will have gamer power by joining his party though not much like Saito is.**

 **Firem78910: For ID Create and ID Escape….should I gave Saito? I mean he's already in fantasy world and he would just need to go some random dungeon to farm and leveling up.**

 **And I thinks that it. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect for the plot I make.**

* * *

It was a beautiful night in Tristain Academy of Magic. Two moons shine bright and a star twinkle in the sky. Most students and staff alike probably sleeping right now and some would probably have a late night study or just hanging around. Like our protagonist, Saito, who's hanging around and probably enjoying the night.

Actually, Saito really did hanging around but he definitely did not enjoy the night, as he was hung in midair by a rope from the main tower.

Tied up by rope around his body with his hands on his back preventing him from cut loose the rope.

"Hey… are you guys serious? Is this really necessary?" Saito was wondering how he got in this situation in first place.

It was right after the fight he had with Guiche and things went weird.

 **A one week before**

Saito standing in front of Louise, who was stunned by Saito's miraculously heals before she regain her composure,

"How are you healed? I saw your injuries just now and there no way it just disappear like that." Louise asked him, gaining other students attentions.

' _Now how am I going to explain this? I could tell her about the Gandalfr power, seeing that it came from the runes itself. But about how I able to healed? Well I couldn't just tell her about my gamer power, it would only make her confuse. Guess I just make it up as I go then.'_

"About that….can we talk about it when we're alone? Too many people looking at us right." Whispered Saito.

Louise then looked around and true enough, lot of people looking at them.

"Very well then, let us retreat back to my room then." Said Louise quietly that only two of them can heard.

And with that, Saito and Louise retreat back to her room.

Once they arrived, Louise closed the door and demand Saito for answer,

"Now talk."

"Geez, straight to the point are you? Not even asking if I'm alright or not."

"Why should I? You look fine as far I can see. Now back to my question, how in Founder's name are you healed? And more, how are you able to fight like that? Are you a swordsman?"

"Sigh…fine. The answers is….I don't know." Lied Saito

"You're lying. Don't you dare lie to your master or suffer the consequences." Said Louise as somehow she knew that Saito is lying.

"Look, I'm telling you that I really don't know, alright? During the fight, when I snatched the sword out of that golem, and just holding that sword, my body felt light and fast. Somehow I knew how to wield the sword and I noticed that my left hand glowed back then." Saito said as he show Louise his left hand where the runes inscribed. Right now, the rune weren't glowing.

"Hmm..." Louise went into deep thought.

"Hey Louise, do you think it have something to do with special power that we talked about before?"

"I believe so. So the runes must gave you the power to pick up a sword and enable you to use it like a natural swordsman."

"Guess that answered your question about how I'm able to fight like that huh?"

"But it doesn't answered how you are healed."

"Well maybe it have to do with power I have from runes I think? Maybe?"

"You think? So if I hit you until you're bruised, will it be healed?"

"What? No! I don't think it work like that."

"Oh? Then how does it work then?"

"I think it heal me if I somehow manage to defeat someone who are stronger than me." Said Saito with little bit of truth of how he healed whenever he level up.

"How do you know this?" asked Louise with her eyebrow raise.

"It's the feeling I have." Saito hoping Louise brought it.

Louise looked at Saito to see if he telling a lie but with Saito's face always been in neutral mode and not showing much expression, it's hard to read him. Finally, she relented believed him.

"Fine then, I believe you." said Louise.

"Really? That was easy. Alright, now that over, I think I need some fresh air." Saito said as he slowly walked toward the door. But Louise stopped him,

"And where you think you're going? We're not finish here."

"Eh?"

"Do you think that you can just walk away after disobeying me? For familiar to act disobedience, a punishments are needed."

And thus the day went by with Saito evading Louise's attempt on punishing him.

 **Week After**

It had been a week since Saito started his life as Louise's familiar at Tristain Magic Academy. If one were to explain an average day for Saito, it would read like the following:

Firstly, every morning Saito woke up early before sunrise. Normally having to wake up early before sunrise is quite rare for a teenager like Saito, but with the help of Gamer's Body, such thing is possible.

Before the sunrise, Saito took this time to jog around the Academy in order to increase his stat, primary his VIT and DEX. For one week, his VIT and DEX had increase,

 **VIT – 17  
** **DEX – 16**

Saito's VIT and DEX only increased by 2 or 3. Guess jogging for a week only increase that much unless Saito does it extremely.

After the morning run, Saito went back to Louise's room with a bucket of water that he was carrying. On side note, Saito's bed is at the corner of the room and filled with pile of hay. Louise called Saito's makeshift bed "the chicken's nest," which was appropriate as chickens slept on hay, and the first thing Saito did every morning was to wake Louise up, like a rooster.

Regrettably he had to, because there would be trouble for him if Louise woke up first and it's bothersome to deal with. Not that going happen as Saito always wake up before Louise.

Once Louise woken up, Saito helped her to change although she put on her underwear by herself, but made Saito dress her in her uniform.

Dressed in her uniform, Louise then washed her face and brushed her teeth. The room didn't even have sensible things like running water installed and that's why Saito bring bucket of water with him. And, of course, Louise didn't wash her face herself. She made Saito do it.

Such task is troublesome but Saito easily pulled it off.

After that, they went to dining hall to have a breakfast. But for Saito, it doesn't much a breakfast as he was only given a bowl of soup and a bread which doesn't filled him much. Not that it bother him as he can survive without food and drink for week if he needed to.

After breakfast, Saito was tasked to cleaned Louise's room which is involved sweeping the floor with a broom and wiping the table and windows with a cloth. Because of it, he had created a new skills based on it,

 **Sweeping, Level - 1 (10%)  
To clear or clean (a floor, room, chimney, etc.) of dirt, litter, or the like, by means of a broom or brush.  
5% faster.  
5% more dirt cleaned.**

 **Wiping, Level – 1 (10%)  
Clean or dry (something) by rubbing with a cloth, a piece of paper, or one's hand.  
5% faster.  
5% more dirt cleaned.**

PING!

 **Having 2 or 3 skills with similar effects, your skills had evolve into one**

 **Housekeeping, Level - 1 (30%)  
Doing basic cleaning tasks such as sweeping, wiping and washing.  
10% faster.  
10% more dirt cleaned**

Saito was stunned by it. When he looked up his other skills, sure enough it's not there and somehow had incorporate into one. Meaning that if he somehow created a 3 skills that similar to each other, it became into one skill. But right now Saito would have to think about it later as he has somewhere to go.

Currently right now, Saito is at the kitchen behind the Hall of Alvíss, where the energetic and lovely Siesta would serve him food like stew, and meat on the bone. Sure he can survive without eating but no one can't just deny food if given to them freely.

It was Siesta that insisted him to eat more as Saito having a bread and bowl of soup for breakfast. The other reason was that she felt sorry that she ran away that time and wanted to make it up.

Not only that, Siesta was inspired by Saito whom won against a noble. Although she had heard a rumors that Saito actually a noble in disguise. About how he easily defeat the noble and how the injuries just disappear as if been healed by magic.

When Siesta asked Saito how he was healed after the fight, he told her what he told to Louise before. Siesta was skeptical about it but when Saito told her about how a familiars get special powers when the contract is made like how a cat can talk after becoming a mage's familiar, she believe him.

Not that Siesta was able to understand how magic or contract works but whether Saito win with special power granted to him or not, she believe and admired him as Saito won against with noble.

Some of the workers were wary about Saito as some believe that he is a noble mage in disguise but with some convincing from Siesta and how most nobles act arrogantly, they decided to give Saito a benefit of doubts.

After two days and they had already welcome Saito warmly to their own since Saito was friendly to them and even aiding them without asking for any kind rewards.

Unknown to them, the reason why Saito helping them is because the quest he got and if he help them, he gained some EXP. Not that they know about it anyway.

One morning, after hungrily drinking down his soup in front of Louise, he went to the kitchen. Saito, having beaten the noble Guiche at the Vestri Courts and helping the workers, was hugely popular there.

"'Our Sword' is here!"

The one who called out was Marteau, the head chef, a well-rounded man well into his forties. Naturally, he was also a commoner himself, but with his position of head chef at the Academy, he earned as much as a lower class noble, a fact he could be proud of.

Dressed in simple but fine clothes, he commanded the kitchen with a wave and a flourish of his hand.

Despite his highly respectable position as head chef of a magic academy for nobles, Marteau wasn't the least bit arrogant, and surprisingly enough, disliked both magic and nobles.

Even he heard rumors about Saito, he didn't dislike him even a slightness.

He called Saito, who had used a sword to defeat Guiche, by the nickname "Our Sword" and treated the boy like a king.

Saito sat down at his chair, and with a smile, Siesta promptly brought him a bowl of warm stew and soft white bread.

"Thanks."

"Today's stew is extra special,"

Siesta declared, looking particularly happy. Saito curiously lifted a spoonful to his mouth and his face instantly lit up.

"Wow, this is delicious! Its worlds apart from that gruel I get!"

At this, Marteau approached the table holding a kitchen knife in one hand.

"Well of course. That stew's the same stuff we serve to the noble kids."

"I can't believe this is the kind of stuff they get to eat everyday..."

Marteau snorted loudly at Saito's comment.

"Hmph! Sure, they can use magic. Making pots and pans and castles from dirt, conjuring up unbelievable gems, even controlling dragons - so what! But see, creating such exquisite dishes like this is a kind of magic itself. Wouldn't you agree, Saito?"

Saito nodded.

"Absolutely."

"A fine fellow! You're a good man!"

He put an arm around Saito's shoulders.

"You know what, "Our Sword". I like you, and grateful as well for helping us without asking for any rewards. For a young lad like you, it's quite rare this day."

"Well, ah…don't worry about it," said Saito sheepishly.

Saito did that because he needed more EXP. Since fighting monster is out of question, only way he gain more EXP is to do a quest. And most the quest he got is from doing the task ordered by Louise. From the task alone he only got 20XP to 50XP.

And doing the quest from helping the workers, he accumulated 290XP and plus the quest he got doing from Louise's task, accumulated 450XP, total he got 730XP. Before his EXP were,

 **EXP – 60/800**

And now,

 **EXP – 790/800**

Little bit more until he leveled up.

Back to Saito, he wanted to asked something to Marteau,

"By the way, I would appreciate it if you all stop calling me that."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Well, it's just that….it feel weird."

The man let go of Saito and spread his arms out in protest.

"But you cut a mage's golem to pieces! Don't you get it?"

"I suppose so…and it's not without the help from this." Saito said as he show his runes.

Marteau looked at the runes and said,

"Well, I suppose it's how you beat the crap out of that noble."

"Hey Marteau, didn't you dislike the magic and nobles and anything to do with it as well? Since I got this powers, don't you hate me about it?"

Marteau went silent after what Saito said before he put back his arm around Saito's shoulder again.

"And why should I? From what I just see, you just a victim like us as well been treated badly by nobles."

"Eh?" Saito confuse and Marteau speak again,

"Look here, even if you're given power from becoming a familiar. It doesn't matters to us. I have seen how familiar been poorly treated and sometime forgotten to fed by their own masters. It's doesn't matter if you're just a commoner like us or a familiar, it doesn't change a bit how nobles treated us nor their familiars."

"I see…"

"Come on now, cheer up little bit. And I know how to do that."

The chef turned to Siesta.

"Siesta!"

"Yes?"

Siesta, who had been cheerfully watching the two of them get along, responded brightly.

"Bring our hero here some of Albion's finest."

Her smile widened, and retrieving a wine bottle of the requested vintage from the rack, she poured some into Saito's glass.

Saito looked at glass weirdly. He knew what drink is it and unsure whether drink it or not. Seeing the look of the faces from Siesta and Marteau, he drank it nevertheless.

Then, after breakfast, cleaning, and laundry, he accompanied Louise to class. Originally, he was made to sit on the floor, but after Louise realized he had become rather transfixed with peering up other girls' skirts, she reluctantly let him sit on a chair. And she made it clear to Saito that should his vision ever stray too far from the blackboard, he would be denied lunch.

Not that he care about it much.

In the beginning, the lessons fascinated Saito with their marvels: turning water into wine, combining various reagents to brew special potions, materializing fireballs out of nothing, levitating boxes and sticks and balls out of the class windows for their familiars to fetch, etc...

If only the professor stop boasting about themselves and the elements they wield as the most powerful elements. From what Saito look at it, all four elements are equal to each other. Only difference is how it is wielded.

The only professor who not boasting and diligent on teaching was Professor Colbert. The same professor he meet when he arrived in this world.

During the lesson, Saito learned much about magic and other things.

As the time past and it's already night and most of the student already went to their room. But not for Saito though as he usually take a walk and sometime went to the kitchen to have some snack.

As he walked back to Louise's room, something gained his attentions.

The door to Kirche's room opened.

Her salamander Flame crawled out, with its burning tail emitting a warm glow. The two stared at each other. The salamander shuffled closer to Saito, who wondering what it want from him.

"Hey there big fella, did you need something?" Saito asked Flame as he lower himself to the same height with it.

"Kyurukyuru," it growled reassuringly before it clamped its jaws on Saito's sleeve, shaking its head as if asking him to follow it.

"What's it? Do you want me to follow you?"

Flame growled as saying yes before went back to Kirche's room.

' _Wonder what Kirche wants from me anyway?'_

Saito stepped into Kirche's room.

The room was pitch dark, save for Flame's mild glow. Kirche's voice commanded from the darkness,

"Close the door." Saito obliged.

"Welcome to my room."

"It's pretty dark in here."

He heard Kirche snap her fingers. Starting from the one nearest him, lamps lit up one by one towards Kirche like lights floating above a street.

Doused in the mild glow, Kirche sat on her bed, with a look of worry on her face. She was wearing attractive underwear, or rather, just plain underwear. One thing was for sure: supported only by her sexy bra, her full breasts were the size of cantaloupes.

Surprised by her appearance, Saito's face went red before he take a deep breath and calm down as his Gamer's Mind activated.

"Um…did you need something from me?" asked Saito.

"In time but first, why don't you come here and sit next to me~" Kirche cooed with her most captivating voice.

Saito did what she said as he walked toward her and then sat by her side.

"So….what is it you wanted from me again?" Saito asked her

But Kirche merely stared at him while slowly waving her fiery red hair. Under the faint lamp light, Kirche's brown skin looked wildly erotic, as if trying to capture Saito to do her bidding.

Normally it would affect him but the Gamer's Mind prevent it.

Kirche see if Saito had reaction to her but it seem to her it's doesn't work even a little. After long silent, Kirche made a long sigh, and worriedly shook her head.

"You must think me a lowly, despicable woman."

"Why are you saying?"

"To be thought so is inevitable. Do you understand? My runic name is 'Ardent'."

"Yes, I know that. What does it have to do with this?"

"My lust is as flammable as hay... that's why I suddenly called you here. Don't you get it? Isn't this really bad of me?"

"Ah….well it certainly bad."

"But... I'm sure you'll forgive me."

Kirche looked at Saito with moist, watery eyes. But Saito was confused by that.

"Forgive? Why?"

Kirche suddenly clasped Saito's hand, enveloping them with her warm palms before slowly caressing through every finger.

"Loving you, my dear. To you, my love is that sudden."

"Eh?" Saito was surprise by her confession and thinking that she must be joking. But despite all that, Kirche's face looked serious.

"Your grandeur in defeating Guiche is... just... so cool... like a hero of the legends. Me... When I saw you right that moment I was in love. Can you believe it? I was attracted to you just like that! Passion! Oh, this is a passionate love!"

"Excuse me?"

"My runic name, 'Ardent', is quite passionate too. I've been writing love songs since that day! Love songs! Just for you... Saito. You appear in my dreams every night, so I told Flame to see how you're doing... oh, I'm so embarrassed. You must think that too, am I right? But it's all because of you!"

Saito just sat there, at a complete loss of words. It was so sudden for him to follow what she saying about.

Kirche took his silence as acceptance, and slowly, with closed eyes, approached Saito with her lips.

However, Saito pushed Kirche's shoulders away. He felt like something bad would happen if they continue.

Kirche looked at Saito with surprise, as if asking "Why?" Saito looked away from her body and look straight to her face,

"Look, it's so sudden and I had hard time to follow through. And from what you said…it seem that you fall in love too easily." And it hit Kirche's weak point. Her face turned red in an instant.

"Yeah... I guess I have more... passion than others. That can't be helped. Love is sudden, and it burns my body so quickly..."

"But hey, it's not that bad thing…well at least. But you should take some time to know each other first."

"Oh! Well, then why don't we get to know each other intimately all night~." Kirche purred.

' _That not what I meant'_

At that moment, a voice from outside the window interrupted her.

A beautiful playboy looked inside indignantly.

"Kirche... I came to check because you weren't there on time..."

"Berisson! We'll meet two hours later then!"

"That wasn't what we agreed on!" They were on the third floor.

' _It looks like this Berisson guy is floating on air with some magic spell.'_

Kirche nonchalantly took out her wand from between her breasts, and waved it without even looking at him. Flame shot out from a nearby lamp and flew into the gentleman at the window like a snake.

"What an annoying owl."

Saito watched in shock.

"Wait a sec, who's that?"

"Just a friend. Whatever... right now, my deepest, most passionate love is you, Saito..."

Like before, they were interrupted again. And once again, Kirche blast that guy flying.

But it didn't ended as more men appear. Kirche irritated by it, gave order to her familiar, Flame, who was sleeping in the corner. Flame then sent a blaze towards the three men at the window, and they fell to the ground together.

"Now then, where were we?" as the event before didn't bothered Kirche.

"You know what, I think it's about time to go …." Said Saito as he slowly move away from her.

"Aww...are you leaving so soon?" Kirche sadly peered at Saito, with her hair spread to her back, and her twinkling eyes seemed to painfully tear.

But Saito didn't glanced back and simply walked away.

As he exit Kirche's room, he meet Louise who was outside,

"So mind telling me what were you doing in Kirche's room?" Louise asked with a smile, but her eyes say otherwise.

' _Oh boy, I'm in big trouble now.'_

Back in her room, she closed the door with a deadly silence, and faced Saito. Forcefully biting her lip, she sent him a murderous glare.

"So, what're you doing at Kirche's room?" Louise asked the same question again.

Saito was sitting on the floor as he answered her question.

So Saito told Louise how that he came back from his daily walks when he saw Flame standing in front of him and wanted Saito to followed it and things happened at Kirche's rooms until Saito had to excuse himself and left and that when he met Louise outside.

"You're lying. I don't believe what you're said." said Louise disbelieve.

"Why would I be lying?"

"Because you acting like a dog in heat and you went to wag your tail at that Zerbst witch..." Louise reached into a drawer in her desk for something. A whip.

Saito looked at the whip and unconsciously muttered,

"'Observe'"

 **A Horse's Whip,  
A whip that primary used on horse to run faster. It is well made and quite durable.  
ATK – 10  
DUR – 20**

"Uhh...M-miss..." Saito started to stutter.

"Dogs must be treated like dogs. I've been too soft on you."

"But why the whip?" Saito eyed the whip in Louise's hand.

"I'm going far out of my way to use a horse's whip on you. You're just a dog."

"I don't think that whip suitable for a dog, and I'm not a dog!"

But Louise won't listened anymore and started whipping.

Unfortunately for Louise, Saito managed to act quickly and snatch away the whip as he activated his skill non-verbally,

'Disarm!'

Louise swung her arm as the whip follow. But before it reached to Saito, the whip gone from Louise's hand.

"Eh?" Louise noticed this and was confused. She looked around to find the whip and she found it at Saito's hand.

Looking at Saito with a whip in his hand, the same whip that was Louise holding on. Confused and befuddle of what just happened, but nevertheless Louise demand Saito,

"Hey! Give that back you stupid dog!" Louise lunged Saito.

But Saito step side evade Louise and she missed.

"Stop moving!" and once again Louise tried.

This been going on for full 15 minutes until Louise exhausted.

"Grrr…" Louise growled exhausted as she glared at Saito. As for Saito, he didn't drop a sweat since he's using Gandalfr power to avoid Louise.

"Are you done Louise?" Saito asked.

"Alright fine! You can go out with anybody you choose. But, no matter what, you must not go out with that woman." Louise said loudly as she sat on a chair, crossing her legs, her breathing still uneven.

"Um….why is that?"

"First, Kirche isn't a Tristainian; she's a noble from neighboring Germania. Just that makes going out with her completely unacceptable. I hate Germanians."

"How do you expect me to know these things?"

"My house, Vallière, has estates on Germania's borders, so we're the first on the field against Germanians the moment any war starts. Even worse, right opposite to us on that border is Kirche's birthplace." Louise bit down hard on her teeth. "So basically, the Zerbst family is our sworn enemy."

"And they call themselves a passionate family."

"Just a low, unworthy family. Kirche's great-great-grandfather stole away my great-great-grandfather's lover! That was around 200 years ago."

"That's quite a while ago."

"Plus, that Zerbst constantly slanders Vallière. My great-great-grandfather's fiancé was stolen away because of that."

"Huh?"

"My great-great-grandfather's fiancé! His supposedly wife was taken away just like that."

"Okay, whatever...so basically, this is all because your family lost a lover to Kirche's family?"

"Not just that. We've lost count of how many family members we've lost from the wars."

"I'm just a lowly little familiar...it's not like I'm worth being stolen."

"No. I will not let Kirche steal a single bird. I'll shame my ancestors if that happens." With that, Louise poured a glass of water, and downed it in one gulp. "That is why Kirche's forbidden."

"And why should I care? Your ancestors have nothing to do with me."

"Yes they do! You're my familiar, right? As long as you eat from the Vallière family, you are to follow my orders."

"But I didn't eat anything from your family. I barely ate anything from you. And I ate food provided from this academy not your family."

"Don't you get smart on me familiar. I am the student in this academy and you're my familiar and thus you eat from the Vallière family."

"Again with this familiar this, familiar that….."

"You have a problem with that?"

"Sigh. Whatever, it's pointless to argue anyway….."

"And I think you should thank me."

"Thank you for what?"

"If the word that a commoner became Kirche's lover gets out, do you think you'll survive?"

Saito remembered the men Kirche shooed away, and blasted like flies to the ground _...'if that was me...what would that feel like?'_ Saito also remembered his fight with Guiche,

"I think so. I mean if they're egotistical like Guiche, why should I worry?"

"You just lucky. A commoner can't defeat a nobles. Everyone knows that!"

"And yet I did."

"Grr….look, if Kirche's lovers are 2nd year students then you could defeat them, but what about an older students? They have more experience and more knowledge compare to them. I don't think you like the odd." Louise explained to Saito.

Saito thought about it and was wondering,

' _If what is Louise is true, then I won't probably survive without any means to fight back. If I have a weapon with me, I could beat them. From what I see the nobles act, I don't have to worry about it. Unless they're not arrogant then I would be in big trouble. I should be safe from them as long as I am still Louise's familiar. And if I got attacked and beat them, I just said it was self-defense.'_

"Alright Louise, if what you said it true, then I wouldn't survive. If that the case, I have favor to ask and it'll would benefit both of us." Saito said with an offer.

"Oh? What's it then?" Louise asked with curiosity.

"Give me a sword. A sword."

"Don't you have one?"

"How would I? The one from last time was Guiche's. The one I took from his stupid tin golem."

Louise crossed her arms and thinking before she.

"Hm…..With your familiar powers, I think appropriate to have weapon with you. Very well, I'll buy you a sword."

"Oh? That was easy, and here I thought you would be stingy since you barely feed me food."

"I can't let a familiar get used to luxury. It makes for bad habits. If it's absolutely necessary, I'll buy it. I'm not a stingy person." Louise said proudly.

"Great then."

"Now that you get it, go to sleep. Tomorrow is the Day of Void, so I'll take you shopping."

' _Oh? This world also have Sunday huh?'_ Saito walked toward his supposedly bed and lay.

Louise turned off the light and went to sleep.

 **The Day of the Void.**

As always, Saito woke early. He waited for the sun to rise and went to wake Louise. After doing morning ritual and such, they are ready to go.

They went toward the stables to fetch a horse. And two of them rode the horse.

After three hours of riding, they finally reached their destination. They arrived the city's gate and deposited their campus-loaned horse at the city gate's stables.

Soon later, Saito and Louise walked briskly on Tristain's city streets. Saito's sides was ached profusely, it was his first time on a horse, after all. Luckily his Gamer's body worked its magic.

"I don't like riding horse. It's killing my side….."

' _At least I got new skill from it.'_

 **Riding, Level - 1 (30%)  
An ability to ride. Whether it is a normal mount like horse or magical mount like dragon. Even a vehicle one. Currently able to ride normal horse and bicycle.  
2% faster and better maneuver.**

Louise glanced at Saito and frowned.

"You're useless. You haven't even been on a horse before?"

"It was my first time riding one okay. Sorry for riding horse for first time. We've been on that thing for three straight hours!"

"Well… we can't walk our way here now can we?"

Despite that, Saito curiously looked around. _'White cobblestone roads… feels like a theme park here.'_ Compared to the Academy, there were far more people in common garb here. On the street side were vendors selling fruit and meat.

Saito's love for exotic places momentarily rose. But this was a weird world. There were people briskly walking and people frantically running. Males and females of all ages walked the streets. This bore no difference with Saito's world, though the streets were a bit narrower.

"Isn't it little bit tight here…?"

"Tight? This is a really wide street as it is."

"Just this?" _'Not even 5 meters wide.'_ With this many people walking around, every step felt cramped.

"Bourdonné Street, Tristain's widest avenue. The palace is straight ahead." Louise pointed.

"Can we go the palace, then?"

"What business do we have visiting Her Majesty The Queen?"

"Just wondering."

The streets were filled with shops. Saito, full of curiosity, could not take his eyes off them. When he looked at one weird-shaped frog in a jar on a trader's mat, Louise pulled him by the ear. "Hey, don't walk around corners. There are lots of thieves and pickpockets here. You are looking after my wallet in your jacket, right?"

"It's fine alright. Beside, no one stupid enough to steal at middle of the day. Not to mention, lot of people here watching."

"With magic, that can be done in a second."

"Right…."

' _Let them try. I already put the money in the Inventory and no one except me can take it out. I'm like personal bank, with better security and can travel around.'_

"But why would nobles want to steal? Aren't they nobles? Why would they steal money if they've money themselves?"

"All nobles are mages, but not all mages are nobles. If for whatever reason a noble is disowned from their family, left the family name on his or her own accord, dropped status to be a mercenary or a criminal… Hey! Are you listening?"

Saito wasn't. He was too fascinated by the street signs.

"Ah sorry, I was captivated by the sign. What does that bottle-shaped sign say?"

"Brewery."

"And what does that sign with a big cross say?"

"It's a recruiting center for guards."

Saito stopped at every meaningful sign, and Louise had to pull him away by his wrist every time.

"Okay, okay, I understand, you don't have to be in a hurry like that. Where's the blacksmith's shop?"

"Over here. They don't just sell swords though."

Louise walked into an even narrower road. A revolting stench, coming from piles of trash and other dirty things on the ground, soon hit their noses.

"It's really dirty here."

"I told you nobles don't come here that often."

At the fourth intersection, Louise stopped and looked around.

"Should be near Peyman's Potion Shop… I remember it's around here somewhere…"

She saw a bronze sign and happily cried,

"Ah! Found it!"

A sword-shaped sign dangled under it. It looked like this was the arms dealer's shop. Louise and Saito walked up the stone stops, opened the door, and entered the shop.

Despite the bright daylight outside, the shop was a bit dark inside. A gas lamp flickered. The walls and shelves were filled with unorganized weapons. A detailed suit of armor decorated the room. A man in his fifties smoking a pipe eyed Louise suspiciously. That is, until he saw the pentagram on her golden button. He removed his pipe and said, "My lady! My noble lady! All of my wares here are real and reasonably priced! There's nothing criminal here!"

"I'll be your customer."

"Oh… that's rather weird… a noble buying a sword! Quite strange."

"Why is that?"

"Well… priests wave their sacred staffs, soldiers wave their swords, and nobles wave their wands. Isn't that the rule?"

"Oh, I'm not the one using it. My familiar is."

"Ahh… a familiar that can use a sword, huh?" The shopkeeper spoke in a lively voice, and looked at Saito. "I believe that would be this gentleman over there?"

Louise nodded. By this time, Saito had already been pulled in by the shop's vast collection of swords, studying them using his 'Observe' skill.

One by one, Saito looked all the swords and weapons.

 **Normal Bastard Sword,  
A swords that fall between the long sword and the great sword in size. Can be used in one-handed or two-handed.  
ATK – 10  
DUR – 20**

 **Normal Long sword,  
A two-handed sword that longer than normal sword.  
ATK – 15  
DUR – 20**

 **Normal Great sword,  
a two-handed sword that has wider blade.  
ATK – 20  
DUR – 40**

 **Normal Short sword,  
a normal length sword.  
ATK – 10  
DUR – 10**

Louise ignored Saito, and continued, "I'm not very knowledgeable about swords, so please show me anything that is reasonable."

The shopkeeper jubilantly walked into his warehouse, silently rambling, "Oh, this is too great… I can raise the prices so high with this…" shortly afterwards, he returned with a longsword of about a mail in length. It was a very exquisitely decorated sword. It looked like one could swing it with just one hand. There was even a hand guard on the short handle.

The shopkeeper said as though he just thought of something, "Speaking of which, it seems that nobles like to let their servants bear swords lately. The last time any of them came to pick one from me, they picked this type."

' _I see… a shiny, glittering sword. Very well-suited for a noble.'_ thought Louise.

"Is that the trend?" Louise asked. The shopkeeper naturally nodded.

"That's right. It seems that there's an increase of thievery on Tristain's city streets lately…"

"Thievery?"

"Yes. Some mage thief that calls himself something like 'Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt,' and I heard he stole a lot of treasures from the nobles. Those nobles are getting really rattled, so they're arming their servants with swords."

Louise had no interest in thieves and focused on the sword instead. It looked like something that would break in an instant. Saito wielded a sword that was a lot bigger last time.

"I'd prefer something bigger and broader."

"My lady, please forgive my bluntness – swords and people have compatibilities, just like men and women. As I look at it, this sword fits my noble lady's familiar very well."

"Didn't I say I want something bigger and broader?" said Louise, impatiently lowering her head. The shopkeeper went inside again, remembering to silently mumble, "Oh, the laymen…" After a while, he returned, one hand rubbing the new specimen with an oily rag.

"What about this one?" It was a splendid broadsword of around a mail and a half in length. The handle was made for two-handed wielding and was lavishly decorated with jewels. A mirror-like blade reflected light with an irresistible glow. Anyone could look at it and say it was a very sharp and broad blade.

"This is the best thing I have. Rather than say it's for nobles, it's more like something nobles wish they can wear on their waists, but that's something reserved for very strong men. If not, wearing it on the back isn't half bad."

Saito walked closer, his eyes staring at the sword. Something tell him it is not what it look. So he use 'Observe' to it,

 **Decoration Sword,  
A sword that lavishly decorated with jewels. Blade made of couples of elements to look shiny. Useless to wield in fight. Only for decoration, not for combat  
ATK – 5  
DUR – 5**

"Hey Louise, don't buy this one. It won't last long and not suitable for fighting." Saito stated.

Louise and the shopkeeper looked at him weirdly.

"But dear customer. This sword was made by the famous Germanian alchemist Lord Shupei. It can cut through metal like butter because of the magic infused in it! See this inscription here?" The shopkeeper proudly pointed at the words on the handle.

"And it looked fake. Don't tried to fool us. I know it's fake and other decorative weapons as well. I may be inexperienced on weapon-smith but I knew a fake one when I see it."

"Saito, what're you doing?" Louise asked.

But then a voice can heard,

"Hahaha. Look like someone can see you through. Glad someone knew their sword."

"Huh? Who said that?" Saito turned and look who was talking. But there no one there except pile of swords.

"Over here." The voice said again.

Saito went over there to look and found the voice came from a rusty, damaged sword. He pulled it out.

"A talking sword!" Saito exclaimed.

The shopkeeper suddenly yelled angrily, "Derf! Do not say such impolite things to my customers!"

"Derf?" Saito carefully inspected the sword. It was the same length as that huge broadsword, though its blade was slightly less broad. It was a thin longsword, although its surface was coated with rust, and one cannot say it was well made to any degree. Nevertheless, Saito used 'Observe on it,

 **Derflinger,  
A sentient sword was created by the first ?, ?. It is actually a spirit sword, and upon the destruction of its form, it can transmigrate to a new sword body. Derflinger also have an ability to ******* *****. When wield by the user of ?, the true power will activate. Have an amnesia or so to claim to be.  
ATK – 20  
DUR – 50**

Now Saito was confused by the info. For whatever reason, it didn't show the creator name nor its ability. It's also said its true power will activate if wield by user which the info didn't tell Saito much.

But nevertheless, even the sword or more precisely Derflinger has more durability than the most sword here despite it's rusted.

"Could it be… that this is a sentient sword?" asked Louise.

"That's right, lady. It's a sentient, magical, intelligent sword. I wonder what kind of mage could make a sword speak… but it's got a rotten tongue, always arguing with my customers. Hey, Derf! Keep up the insolence and I'll ask this noble here to melt you!"

"Sounds good to me! I'd like to see you try it! I'm kind of tired of this world. I'd love to be melted down!"

"Fine! Then I'll melt you down!" The shopkeeper approached. But Saito stopped him.

"That's just so wasteful… isn't a speaking sword rather important?" Saito stared at it.

"You're called Derflinger, right?"

Derf and the shopkeeper was shocked.

"Ho-how do you know the name?"

"Huh? I was guessing?"

The sword fell silent, and it seems to closely observe Saito. After a while, it silently spoke.

"So you came… are you a user?"

Saito narrowed his eyes when he called a 'user'.

' _Is it the same 'user' that wield Derflinger or something else?'_

"A user? What do you mean by that? Does it have something to do about wielding you? Or something to do with your creator" Saito asked softly only two of them can hear.

"How do you know that?" Derf asked again.

Two of them (or maybe one of them) staring each other for few second before Derf,

"Well, whatever! Buy me, my friend!"

"All right. I'll buy you," said Saito. The sword went silent again.

"Louise, I'll take this."

Louise reluctantly said, "Oh… you want this thing? You can't pick anything prettier that _doesn't_ talk?"

"You don't like this one? I think a speaking sword's pretty cool."

"See… that's why I don't like it." Louise complained. But instead asking the shopkeeper,

"How much for this one?"

"Eh… 100 will do."

"Isn't that a bit cheap?"

"For that one? I'll let you take it for cheap." He waved his hand dismissively.

Saito quickly took out Louise's wallet from his Inventory without anyone seeing, and poured its contents onto the counter.

In addition, Saito also bought other than sword. It was a 5 throwing knife, with each strap on his belt. One dagger and a scabbard for Derflinger on the back and the dagger on his back hip. All of it cost of 125 new gold coin.

After careful counting, the shopkeeper finally nodded.

"Thank you for your business! Oh, and if it gets noisy, just shove it back in the scabbard, and it'll shut up."

Saito nodded, and received Derflinger.

"Why are you needed a dagger and a throwing knife for? Shouldn't a sword enough?"

"Well Louise, you never know if something happened and if I couldn't use my sword. Its better be safe than sorry. By the Louise, can we go find some armor as well?" Saito asked.

Louise looked at him and sighed,

"Alright then, let see if there some shop available. And I also need to restock my knitting supplies."

Saito and Louise went on shopping that day. First they went to knitting shop to buy Louise's supplies. And then they went to armory. They didn't buy something expensive as Louise don't want spent too much on Saito equipment. They exited the shop and Saito's outfit appearance is changed.

Saito still wearing his usual blue parka but with additional armor. On his shoulder was a leather pauldrons and on his body had a leather chest guard and spaulders. As for his arms and legs, Saito wore a leather greaves for his legs and leather vambraces on his arms.

Saito looked at himself and was impressed by it. He then pulled down his hood and posed. Which make Louise wondered what he is doing,

"What're you doing?"

"Ah….Sorry, I have a feeling that I should do this." Saito said as he look similar like one of game character, wearing this kind of armor. Ironically with his gamer power, Saito really felt like game character.

"Would you stop doing that, everyone are looking." Said Louise as she quickly walked away.

Saito stop his whatever he was doing and quickly followed Louise to the city's gate and fetch their horse. Once they got their horse, they rode back to the academy without knowing two people were following them before.

 **Later that night.**

Louise's room was in chaos. Louise and Kirche glared at each other in anger, while Saito, on his straw bed, trying to get the rust of Derflinger while ignoring the sword that Kirche bought him on the ground next to him. Tabitha nonchalantly read on Louise's bed.

Louise had her arms on her waist. "What is the meaning of this, Zerbst?" She glared at her rival.

Kirche watched Saito's doing his work, "I told you, I got what Saito wanted, so I came here to give it to him."

"Ah, that's a shame. I already got my familiar a weapon. Right, Saito?"

Saito was busying to rid the rust of Derf, didn't quite heard their talks.

"Huh? What?"

"I said I already got my familiar a weapon. Right, Saito?"

"Oh….uh yeah." Saito absentminded as he continue his task.

"But darling, don't you want this shiny new sword that I bought for you?" Kirche asked with upset tone.

Saito stop what he was doing and put down Derf and cleaning rag aside. Before he brought out the new sword bought by Kirche.

"Well, I'm appreciative for this sword." Kirche beamed. "But, it won't do any good. It won't be used in fight and if I do, it would be snapped seeing it just decorative sword."

"Hah! Look like you been rejected Zerbst, why don't you go back to your room." Louise smug happily that she win. Saito wanted to reprimanded it but before he got a chance to do so, Kirche beat him to it,

"But Darling, This sword is created by Germania's very own alchemist Lord Shupei!" Kirche threw a seductive glare to Saito.

"You listen here… all that is good under the sun, let it be swords or women, can only come from Germania! Tristainian women, like Louise, are all extremely jealous, impatient, miserly, and snobbish, and nothing can change them!"

Louise glared at Kirche.

"What? I'm just telling the truth."

"Oh… how… amusing. Women like you are all romantic-minded idiots! Did you hook up with too many guys back in Germania, making nobody trust you, and ending up dropping out and running all the way over here to Tristain?" retorted Louise with a cold, uncompromising laugh, interspersed with angry shivers.

"You have guts, Vallière…" Kirche's face darkened.

"What? I'm just telling the truth." Added Louise victoriously,

They simultaneously brandished their wands.

Tabitha flicked her staff even faster than the two, blowing their wands away in a gust.

"Indoors," she simply announced.

 _Probably meaning it's dangerous to fight in here._

Louise angrily muttered, "And who is this? She has been sitting on my bed since-"

"She's my friend," countered Kirche.

"And why is your friend in my room?"

Kirche stared. "Is that a problem?"

"Hmmph."

Saito tried to resolve the situation,

"Look, it's been long day and why don't we just move on. I mean it's just sword." Hoping they agreed.

But seem they didn't. Instead,

"Hey." Kirche turned to Louise.

"What?"

"Guess it's time to get this over with."

"Hmm… you're right."

"I really hate you, you know?"

"Same to you."

"We think quite alike." Kirche smiled and raised a brow.

Louise, too, defiantly stuck her chin up.

"Let's duel!" They shouted in unison.

"Geez… you don't have to…" Saito was shocked. The two glared at each other as if they did not hear him.

"But of course, we have to do this with magic!" Kirche triumphantly declared.

Louise bit her lower lip, and nodded. "Fine. Location?"

"Really? Are you sure, Louise the Zero? Are you really sure you want to fight me in a magical duel?" Kirche goaded.

Louise lowered her head. _'Am I sure? Of course… not'_ But it was a challenge from a Zerbst, so she had to take it. "Of course! I will not lose to you!"

 **At the same time,**

In Tristain, there was a mage thief by the name of "The Crumbling Dirt," who had every noble in the country cowering in fear. This one's full name was Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt.

When Fouquet heard that a noble in the North had a jeweled crown, he would go all the way there to steal it. When Fouquet heard that a noble in the South had a staff bestowed by the king as a family treasure, he broke through walls to steal it. In the East, none of the best pearl rings by the artisans of the White Islands remained in any mansion. Fouquet also eagerly took possession of a priceless bottle of well-aged wine from a winery in the West. The thief was everywhere.

Fouquet's tactics range from stealthy infiltration to outright breaking in. The national bank had been attacked in broad daylight, and houses were silently frequented in the depth of night. In any case, Fouquet's tactics simply left the royal mage guards in the dust.

Fouquet was identified only by the use of alchemy to enter targeted rooms, turning doors and walls to dirt and sand, then walking through the gaping holes. The nobles were not stupid, of course, they had tried to magically "solidify" everything around their treasure in an attempt to stop the alchemy, but Fouquet's magic was simply too strong, nullifying everything, fortified or not, into dirt.

If Fouquet decided on breaking the way in, a 30-mail tall dirt golem was used. Tossing aside mage guards and shattering castle walls, it let him boldly take prizes in broad daylight.

No one had ever seen Fouquet's appearance up close. Nobody even knew for sure whether he was a man or a woman. All they knew is that Fouquet was an earth mage of at least Triangle class, that he left insulting notes, such as "I got your treasure. –-Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt" at every robbery scene, and that he preferred treasures and artifacts of great magical power.

Two huge moons shone down on the walls outside the fifth floor of the Academy of Magic, which encased a treasure room. The light stretched out a shadow, standing straight against the walls. Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt.

Fouquet's green, long hair moved with the wind, and Fouquet briskly stood, openly showing the figure that strikes fear in all the nobles of the country.

Pressing a foot against the wall, Fouquet felt the wall's power and could not help but admire it. ' _The main tower of the Academy is as strong as it looks… is a physical attack really its only weakness? I can't break through something this thick without attracting attention.'_

It was not hard for an expert in earth magic like Fouquet to check a wall's thickness with their feet, but breaking a wall was completely different. It looks like they used only hardening spells on it, but I can't even break this with a golem. It's got a very strong hardening spell… my alchemy won't do much.

"Damn it… and I already got this far." The thief's teeth grit in frustration.

"I'm not leaving the Staff of Destruction, no matter what." Fouquet crossed his arms and went into deep concentration while standing on the walls of the central academy tower.

But he heard a footsteps nearby, He jumped off towards the ground, and just as Fouquet reached it, he whispered "Spell of Levitation", landing like a feather, absorbing his momentum. Fouquet then disappeared into the courtyard bushes.

Entering the courtyard were Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, and Saito.

"All right, let's begin." Kirche announced.

"Are you guys really going to duel?" Saito asked.

"Yes, we are." Louise confidently answered.

"Isn't it a bit dangerous? And it's already night, we should head back and forget this."

"That's true, so whoever gets injured is the idiot," said Kirche ignoring Saito's plea.

"Uh-huh." Louise nodded.

Tabitha approached Kirche, and whispered something in her ear. Then she pointed at Saito.

"Hmm… now that's a good idea!" Kirche grinned.

Then, Kirche whispered something to Louise.

"Ah… not bad." Louise nodded.

And they both looked at Saito. He suddenly had a bad feeling about it.

' _I don't like the look of this.'_ Saito thought.

That how Saito in this situation, where he been hung in midair by a rope from the main tower. On the ground which looked so far, far away, he could see the silhouettes of Kirche and Louise. Despite it being the middle of the night, the two moons made for clear vision. He could even see Tabitha on her wind dragon. It held two swords in its mouth.

The two moons shone warmly on Saito.

Kirche and Louise looked upon him, dangling and flopping around in midair.

"Here's how we do it… the first to cut off the rope and let Saito down wins. Then the winner's sword goes to Saito. Sounds good?" said Kirche as she rolled up her fists.

"Got it." Louise nodded, her face blank.

"No limits on type of spells used. You can go first… my treat."

"All right."

"Okay… good luck."

Louise brandished her wand. In the air, Tabitha began to shake the rope, wobbling Saito left and right. Spells like "fireball" have high accuracy rates, and as long as the target doesn't move I can hit it.

As for Saito, he has calm expression on him and not minding the wobbling but rather irritated been used as target for them.

However, Louise had more than that to worry about – she had to make the spell work in the first place.

Louise thought hard. _'What would work? Wind? Fire? Water and earth are both out… they don't have many spells that can cut ropes. Fire spells work the best here…'_ and here Louise remembered that that is exactly what Kirche is good at.

' _Kirche's fireballs will cut that rope easily. I can't fail this one.'_

She picked fireballs anyway. Aiming a small one at the target, she recited the short spell. If she fails, Saito gets Kirche's sword, and to someone esteemed like Louise, this is completely unacceptable. She finished reciting, and with her utmost concentration, flicked her wand. If it works, a fireball should come out of the tip.

But nothing came out of the wand. The next moment, the wall behind Saito exploded. The shock wave shook Saito even harder.

"What the hell?! Are you trying to kill me?!" Saito's angry yell drifted down towards them.

The rope remained intact. If she thought she could use the shock wave to break the rope, she wasn't thinking. A large crack appeared on the wall.

Kirche collapsed in laughter.

"ZERO! ZERO LOUISE! You broke the wall instead of the rope! Now that's talent!"

Louise looked down.

' _Damn it, if not for this gamer power, I would get injured just from the blast alone.'_ Saito thought as he bring out his status menu to check his health.

 **Health – 140/150**

Saito sigh in relief as only 10 health was gone.

Louise frustratingly held her fists and knelt to the ground.

"Next is my turn." Kirche aimed at the rope like a hunter would his prey. Tabitha was shaking the rope, so it was tough aiming. Despite that, Kirche kept a brisk, easy smile. Chanting a short spell, Kirche waved her wand born out from habit, fire spells are her specialty after all.

From her wand appeared a melon-sized fireball, which flew towards Saito striking the rope, and burned it loose in an instant. Saito started to fall to the ground, but Tabitha waved her staff from the rooftop, casting a Spell of Levitation on him, causing him to slowly land on the ground.

"I win, Vallière!" Kirche announced in earnest.

Louise sat down, pulling on the grass with her hands in despair.

Meanwhile, Fouquet watched them from the bushes. The thief saw the crack on the walls from Louise's blast. _'What kind of magic is that? She asked for a fireball spell, but nothing came out of her wand, and the wall blew up. I've never heard of a spell that can make things explode like this. Fouquet shook his head. More importantly, I can't let go of this chance.'_

Fouquet started chanting a long spell, waving his wand at the ground. When finished, a mild smile formed on his face. Following Fouquet's voice, a bulge formed on the ground. Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt was showing his talent.

"What a shame, Vallière!" Kirche laughed.

Her battle lost, Louise reluctantly and gloomily slacked her shoulders. Saito watched her.

"So you guys done? Can I get out from this rope?" Saito asked as he try to cut loose the rope with his strength alone but could not.

"Here, let's me help you." Kirche smiled.

Right then, Kirche felt something behind her. She turned around. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"What… what the heck is this?!" Her jaw dropped. What she saw was a huge earth golem moving towards them.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" Kirche ran away screaming.

"Hey! Hey! Don't go! I can't cut this rope alone." Saito screamed as he desperately try get loose.

"Damn it!"

Louise recovered her senses and ran towards him.

"You… why are you tied up like this?!"

"Isn't that your idea?!"

Above them, the golem raised its foot.

Saito saw it.

"Louise, get out of there!" He yelled.

"Dammit… this rope…" Louise tried in vain to untie the knots.

Saito struggle and by miracle or probably his strength, the rope snapped. Freeing from the rope, Saito quickly grabbed Louise dash away from there.

The golem's foot descended. But Saito and Louise managed to move away.

But the Golem's foot descended at where they were. In that instant, Tabitha's wind dragon veered from the skies grabbing the two with its talons and pulled them out from under the foot with only inches to spare, before it came down crushing everything under it in a heartbeat.

Hanging under the wind dragon, Saito and Louise watched the golem. Saito unevenly asked,

"Wha-what the hell is that?"

"I'm not sure… but it's one gigantic earth golem! Somebody must have summoned that!"

"Something that big? How no one notice it by now?"

"…whoever summoned this must be at least a triangle level mage."

Saito bit his lip and turned to Louise,

"That aside… why didn't you run?"

"No respectable master would desert her familiar like that." She answered frankly.

Saito watched her quietly. Saito quickly turn at the Golem and used 'Observe' on it,

 **Giant Golem** **.  
LV – 15  
HP: 2500** **  
A golem that size of a tower. Consist made of rock and dirt. Durable and strong but slow and heavy. Can be regenerate as long as there dirt or rock nearby, minimizing the consumptions of user's mana.**

' _Damn, that Golem is strong. And higher level than me.'_ Saito thought.

Fouquet, standing on the golem's shoulder, smiled and paid no attention to the wind dragon or Kirche escaping. A dark cape covered him from head to toe so they could not make out his face. Fouquet transformed the golem fist to a metallic composition, and ordered it to punch the wall. A dull thump sounded as the metallic fist hit in the wall, collapsing it. Under the dark cape, Fouquet smirked.

The golem transported Fouquet in with its hand, and the thief entered through the hole and into the treasure vault. It stored valuables of every kind, but Fouquet had only one target.

The Staff of Destruction.

A row of staffs of many sorts hung on the wall, but one came to Fouquet as completely unlike a staff. It was a mail long, and made with a sort of metal that he had never seen before. He looked at the metal plate right under it, reading, "Staff of Destruction, do not remove." His smile grew to a grin.

Fouquet picked up the Staff of Destruction, and was shocked by its lightness. Just what is this thing made of? He had no time to ponder and ran back on to the golem's shoulder.

Fouquet burned a message onto the wall before leaving: "I have the Staff of Destruction. – Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt."

With its caped summoner sitting on its shoulder, the golem leaped over the Academy walls, landed with a huge thud, and moved toward the grasslands and beyond.

Above the golem, the wind dragon circled around. Tabitha, sitting on the wind dragon, waved her staff for a Spell of Levitation, moving Saito and Louise onto the dragon's back.

"Thank you," he said to Tabitha in gratitude.

Her face remained blank, only nodding in acceptance.

Saito watched the gigantic earth golem, and asked Louise,

"That mage… broke the wall. But what for?"

"The treasure vault." Tabitha answered.

"He was holding something when it came out of that hole."

"It was a thief. But… that was quite bold."

They watched as the giant golem suddenly crumbled in mid-run, into a large mound of dirt.

They descended to the ground.

Brightly illuminated by the moons, there was nothing else besides the mountain of dirt. Just like that, the summoning mage had disappeared into the night.

 **The next morning…**

At the Tristain Academy of Magic, there was much commotion from the last night's events, just as though a wasp's nest had been stirred.

Why? Because the Staff of Destruction had been stolen.

And it was brazenly stolen by using an Earth Golem to break through the wall of the vault.

The teachers of the Academy of Magic who gathered inside the vault were speechless when they saw the gaping hole in the wall.

The inscription on the wall etched by Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt said it all:

[I have the Staff of Destruction. – Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt.]

At this point in time, all the teachers at the academy could do was gripe and whine

"It's that thief who had looted the nobles clean, Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt! How daring of him to target the academy!"

"What were the guards doing?"

"Even if the guards are around, they're useless! They're only commoners! Speaking of which, which noble was supposed to be on duty last night?"

Mrs. Chevreuse felt anxious. She was supposed to be on duty last night.

' _But who would steal from the academy'_ she thought while sleeping soundly in her own room instead of being next to the vault door like all nobles on watch duty must do.

One of the teachers immediately pointed out and said,

"Mrs. Chevreuse! You were supposed to be on duty last night! Am I right?"

"I'm very sorry… Very sorry…" cried Mrs. Chevreuse as she broke into tears.

"Even if you cried your heart out, would it come back? Or are you going to pay for it?"

"But… but I just finished paying for my house." Mrs. Chevreuse knelt down on the floor and wept.

Just then, Old Osmond arrived.

"Erm… This is not the best time to be hard on the ladies, right?"

The fellow teacher who reprimanded Mrs. Chevreuse retorted,

"But Osmond, Mrs. Chevreuse failed in her duty! She was sleeping soundly in her bed when she was supposed to be on watch!"

Old Osmond gently stroke his long beard while looking at the very shaken and stirred teacher.

"Erm… What's your name again?"

"It's Gimli! Have you forgotten?"

"Oh, right! Gimli! Well, Mr. Gimli, don't get angry. Honestly speaking, how many of you here can say that you're always vigilant throughout your tour of duty?" Old Osmond replied.

The teachers looked at each other and hung their heads in shame. There was silence.

"Well, that's the situation that we're in now. Talking about responsibility, I think all of us, including myself, have to be held accountable for this incident. Why did we think that a thief could never infiltrate the academy? Is it because of the number of mages we have in the academy here that gives us the assurance that we won't be attacked? This type of thinking is wrong from the beginning."

Old Osmond gazed at the hole in the wall and continued,

"It's our complacency that has gave Fouquet the courage to trespass, and steal the Staff of Destruction. We're all at fault."

Mrs. Chevreuse looked upon Old Osmond

"Oh! Osmond, Mr. Osmond! Thank you for your benevolence. From now on I'll look upon you as though you're my father." Said Mrs. Chevreuse with gratitude.

"Well, that… Hehe… Miss…" Old Osmond started to stroke Mrs. Chevreuse's bottom.

"If that's okay with you… It's up to the headmaster then."

Old Osmond, not wanting to put the blame on anybody, decided that was the best way to loosen the uptight atmosphere. After that he proceeded to clear his throat, with everybody remaining solemn waiting for him to speak.

"Well then, who were the ones who witnessed the theft?" Osmond asked.

"It was these three." said Mr. Colbert while pointing to the three people behind him.

It was Louise, Kirche and Tabitha. Saito was also present but due to the fact that he was a familiar, he wasn't counted as a "person".

"Oh… It's you guys…" Osmond said as he looked at Saito with great interest.

Saito did not know why he was being stared at, but remained courteous nonetheless. Using this chance he quickly 'Observe' Old Osmond.

 **Old Osmond, Headmaster of the Tristain magic school  
LV- ?  
HP: 1000  
MP: 5000  
An elderly, white haired headmaster of the Tristain Academy of Magic, who enjoys smoking a pipe which is often taken away by his assistant Longueville. He is a Square-class mage with affinity of Wind. He is a very powerful and wise Square Mage.**

Old Osmond noticed Saito studying him but choose not to. Old Osmond turned toward the other three and asked,

"Please tell us about the event in depth."

Louise stepped forward and described what she saw.

"Mm… A great clay golem appeared and broke the wall. The hooded magician standing on its shoulder went in and took something… I think it most probably was the Staff of Destruction... After that the hooded mage rode on the golem and escaped beyond the school walls… The golem became a big mound of earth in the end."

"After that, what happened?"

"Later, all we saw was a mound of earth, with no sign of the hooded mage."

"So… that is what happened…" Osmond said while stroking his beard.

"Even though we wanted to carry on the chase, without any leads we couldn't. So…"

At this point in time Old Osmond suddenly remembered a question to ask Mr. Colbert,

"Ah, where is Miss Longueville?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen her since morning."

"Where could she have gone to during these trying times?"

"That's right, where could she be?"

In the midst of those mutterings, Miss Longueville finally appeared.

"Miss Longueville! Where have you been? Something terrible has happened!" said Mr. Colbert anxiously.

Miss Longueville spoke to Old Osmond in a very cool and calm manner.

"I'm extremely sorry to be late! I was doing some investigations. So…"

"Investigations?"

"Yes. When I woke up this morning there was already a lot of commotion happening, so then I went to the vault and saw the inscription on the wall made by Fouquet. I knew that the thief infamous throughout the land had struck again. Therefore, I immediately started investigations."

"You're really very efficient, Miss Longueville." Mr. Colbert then asked again in an urgent manner, "But in the end, did you find out anything?"

"Yes, I have gotten hold of the whereabouts of Fouquet."

"What!?" Mr. Colbert spoke with amazement. "Where did you get this information from Miss Longueville?"

"According to the commoners around the area, they saw what seemed to be like a person wearing a black hooded cloak entering an abandoned house in the nearby forest. I think that the person is most probably Fouquet and that abandoned house is most probably his hideout."

Louise upon hearing that exclaimed,

"A black hooded cloak? Unmistakable, that must be Fouquet!"

Old Osmond too got psyched up and asked Miss Longueville,

"How far is it from here?"

"By foot it takes half a day, by horse it should only take four hours."

"We must report this to the Imperial Court right away! We must seek reinforcements from the imperial army!" Mr. Colbert shouted yet again.

Old Osmond shook his head and stared at Colbert and with a vigor unfitting for an old man and shouted,

"You fool! By the time we report this to the imperial court, Fouquet would have gotten away Scott free! Besides, if we can't even handle such a small problem on our own, we're not fit to be called nobles! Since the staff was stolen from the academy, then it's the academy's responsibility to get back the staff ourselves!"

Miss Longueville smiled, as though she was waiting for this answer all along.

Saito noticed and seem to found it strange.

' _Why would she went to investigate it right after the robbery? There's something fishy about her and I have to be cautious around her.'_ Saito thought.

Old Osmond coughed for a while, and then started recruiting volunteers.

"Now, we're going to organize a search team to find Fouquet. Those willing to join, please raise up your wands."

All of the nobles looked at each other awkwardly, not one raised a wand.

"No one? That's peculiar. No one wants to be known as the hero who caught Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt?"

Louise was among those who lowered their heads but she decided to raise her wand.

"Miss Vallière!" Mrs. Chevreuse exclaimed in surprise.

"You mustn't do this! You're still a student! Please leave this to the teachers!"

"But none of you are willing to help…" Louise muttered.

Saito was surprise. He didn't expected that Louise would volunteer.

Seeing that Louise had raised her wand, Kirche too raised her wand, with a little reluctance though.

Mr. Colbert even more surprised, exclaimed;

"Miss Zerbst! Aren't you a student too?"

"Well, I simply cannot lose to the Vallière family." Kirche replied nonchalantly.

Seeing Kirche raising her wand, Tabitha did the same.

"Tabitha! You need not do this! This does not concern you at all!" Kirche said.

Tabitha just answered,

"I'm worried."

Feeling touched, Kirche looked at Tabitha with gratitude.

Louise at the same time also muttered,

"Thank you… Tabitha."

Seeing the three of them, Old Osmond laughed and said,

"Well then, it's all up to you three now."

"Sir! Headmaster Osmond! I strongly object! We must not put the life of a student in danger!"

"Well, would you then go in their stead, Mrs. Chevreuse?"

"Ah... Erm… Well… I'm not feeling very well recently, so…"

"They have seen Fouquet before plus, even though Miss Tabitha here is very young, I have heard that she has already been conferred the title of chevalier, am I right?"

Tabitha did not answer and just stood quietly.

All the teachers looked at Tabitha in astonishment.

"Is that true, Tabitha?" asked Kirche in similar astonishment.

Even though chevalier is the lowest title that the Imperial family can confer to a person, Kirche was still amazed that Tabitha could attain it at such a young age. If it's a title of "Baron" or even "Marquis", the titles could be obtained by purchasing large amounts of land. However for a person to be called a chevalier, the only way is to render great service for the country. It's a title that can only be conferred by merit.

Once again, there was great commotion inside the vault.

Old Osmond went on and looked at Kirche and said,

"Miss Zerbst from Germania comes from a family of distinguished war heroes, and she herself has a very strong background in fire magic."

Kirche flicked her hair with confidence.

Louise, thinking that it was time for her to be praised too, cutely stood to attention.

Old Osmond was now in a pinch. There was almost nothing to praise about Louise…

"Ahem!" Clearing his throat, Osmond veered his sight clear of Louise and said;

"That... Miss Vallière comes from the prestigious Vallière Family, a family renowned for their mages. And… She'll be a promising one in the future… and as for her familiar…"

Placing his gaze on Saito, Osmond continued saying;

"Even though he's a commoner, he has defeated General Gramont's son, Guiche de Gramont in battle." Old Osmond thought to himself: _and if he really is the legendary Gandálfr…_

"Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt should not be a match for him."

Mr. Colbert also enthusiastically added;

"Yes! Yes! Because he is the legendary Gand…"

Old Osmond hastily covered Mr. Colbert's mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"A... Hahaha… He's talking nonsense! Haha!..."

Then there was silence again.

' _Did they know something about me or probably it have something to do with this runes? And didn't Colbert-san almost said Gandalfr just now? They must know something.'_

Then Headmaster Osmond in a solemn tone spoke,

"If anyone thinks that they're more capable than the mentioned three, please step forward."

No one stepped forward.

Therefore Old Osmond turned to the group of four and said,

"The academy awaits the capture of Fouquet then!"

Louise, Kirche and Tabitha stood to attention and said,

"We swear upon our wands to capture Fouquet!"

After that they pulled the edges of their skirts and made a curtsy. Saito just stood there not knowing what to do so instead standing there do nothing.

"Well then, ready the carriage and set off right away. You must conserve your energy before you reach your destination."

"Miss Longueville, could you go with them, too?"

"Yes, Headmaster Old Osmond. I had wanted to go with them as well," said Miss Longueville.

 **Few hours later.**

So under the lead of Miss Longueville, the four quickly set off.

Even though it was considered a carriage, in actual fact it was just a cart with wooden planks attached as a seat. The good thing about it though was that if they were attacked, they could easily jump out of the carriage right way.

Miss Longueville was in charge of driving the carriage.

Kirche asked the silent Longueville who was concentrating on the reins,

"Miss Longueville, this type of job could be done by a commoner. Why do you have to do it yourself?"

Miss Longueville smiled and answered;

"It's all right. I'm not a noble anyway."

Kirche paused for a while, and asked again,

"But aren't you Headmaster Osmond's secretary?"

"Yes, I am. But Old Osmond isn't a person who is concerned by a person's status when looking for help. Whether if he's a noble or commoner."

"If it's possible, tell me in depth how you lost your status, please."

But Miss Longueville just smiled at Kirche. It seemed like she did not want to speak anymore.

"Just tell me please, even if it's just a little." Kirche pestered as she began leaning closer to Miss Longueville. Just then she felt someone grabbing her shoulder. It was Louise. Kirche then turned around and said,

"What is it that you want, Vallière?"

"Forget it. Stop raking up someone's past."

"Humph, I'm bored, that's why I needed someone to talk to". Kirche replied while placing her hands behind her head and laying against the side of the carriage.

"I do not know if this applies to your country, but in Tristain, it's a shameful act to force someone to reveal something that he or she does not want to say."

Kirche did not answer her. She got up and sat in a cross legged position and began saying, "It's all because of your impetuous that got me into this mess. Capturing Fouquet…"

"What do you mean by that? Didn't you volunteer yourself in?" said Louise as she gave an angry stare at Kirche.

"If you had come alone, wouldn't Saito be in danger, too? Am I right, Louise the Zero?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Anyways, if that large golem appeared again, you would surely run to the rear and let Saito do all the fighting, right?"

"Why would I run away? I would use my magic, you'll see!"

"You, using magic? What a joke!"

The two started bickering again. Tabitha continued reading her book.

"That's enough! Would you both please stop it?" Saito interrupted.

Saito was wearing his gears that he bought before. With armors on and his dagger on his back hip. The throwing knife was hidden nicely on his belt and two sword sheathed on his back, one is the decorative sword and other was Derflinger.

Why he bring the decorative sword even it is useless in fight? Well before they go, Saito had to go back to Louise's room to fetch his gear. With the others three follow him.

Saito was about to just bring Derf with him but when Kirche saw he didn't bring the decorative sword, she asked why.

Knowing it take longer time to explain and don't want to hear more arguing from Louise and Kirche, he decided bring the two swords with him.

Kirche did a gesture and said,

"Humph, I'll stop. I'm not the one at fault anyway."

Louise bit her lips.

"Hey Darling, why did you bring that rusty sword with you anyway? Isn't it enough to bring the sword I got for you?"

Saito just stay silent as he idling playing the dagger and was reading through the new quest he got this morning,

 **Main Quest Alert**

 **Find and return the 'Staff of Destruction' from the thief, Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt.  
Reward –  
1500EXP  
Skill Book  
500 Gold  
Cloak of Stealth  
Failure –  
Death**

For the first time Saito had a quest that failure is death. Not to mention, the quest was considered as a main quest.

' _Why it called the 'Main Quest' anyway? If I clear this, would my story proceed? Man I wished there better explanation about this. But it seem I can't just reject the quest.'_ Thought Saito.

Suddenly, it turned dark. The carriage had entered the forest. The darkness and the weird smell present in the forest sent shivers down their spines.

"We'll have to walk from here onwards." Miss Longueville said. The group then disembarked from the carriage, and proceeded to the small path into the forest.

"I'm afraid of the dark and don't like the feeling around here…" Kirche said while wrapping her arms around Saito's.

"Could you not keep so close to me?"

"But I'm afraid!" Kirche said with exaggerated reaction. Anyone could tell that she was lying…

"I can't fight if I been held down like this, would you please let go of me."

"Aw…..you no fun at all Darling." Kirche pouted

The group reached a clearing in the forest. It was roughly the size of the Vestri Court and in the middle was an abandoned house. The house was built from wood with a corroded stove. Next to it was a completely rundown warehouse.

The group hid behind the bushes and observed the house.

Miss Longueville pointed to the house and said,

"From the information I've gathered, that should be the place."

"Looks like no one is inside. Is Fouquet really hiding there?"

The group started discussing, using sticks to draw their battle plan on the ground. They all agreed that ambushing him was the best way. All the better if he was sleeping.

Firstly, they would need to scout around the house and know what is going inside. After that if Fouquet is inside, the scout will draw him out, because there is not enough earth inside the house for him to create an earth golem. Once outside, the rest would all cast their magic against him, without letting him have a chance to summon his golem.

"So who is going to lure him out?" Saito asked.

Tabitha replied,

"The one with the best reflexes."

All stared at Saito.

"Sigh….Fine." Saito sighed. He drew out the dagger.

PING!

 **Gandalfr Perk is activated!**

The runes on his left hand started glowing. At the same time Saito felt his body becoming as light as a feather.

Saito moved closer to the house and peered through the window in the house. There was only one room in the whole house, with a table and a reclining chair that were both covered in dust. There was also a bottle of wine on the table and in one corner of the room there was firewood.

There was no one inside and there did not seem to be any place to hide inside the house either.

Had he already left this place?

But their opponent was Fouquet, a triangle mage. So he could still be hiding inside even though there did not seem to be a hiding place.

So Saito decided to call everyone over.

Saito used his hand to make an "X" sign on top of his head, a sign that means the house is empty.

The rest of the group who were hiding carefully approached the house.

"There's no one inside," Saito said while pointing at the window.

Tabitha waved her staff at near the door and muttered,

"There's no trap." She then opened the door and went inside the house.

Kirche and Saito followed suit and entered the house.

Louise told the rest she would stand guard and stayed behind.

Miss Longueville said that she would investigate the area around the forest and disappeared.

Saito's group went into the house and started to look for any clues to Fouquet's whereabouts.

Then, Tabitha found inside a box... The Staff of Destruction.

"The Staff of Destruction." Tabitha said while waving it around.

"Isn't this too easy?" Kirche exclaimed.

Saito looked at the Staff of Destruction and said with astonishment,

"Kirche, is this really the Staff of Destruction?"

Kirche nodded and said,

"Unmistakably, I saw it once during my tour of the treasure vault."

Saito brought the staff closer and examined it closely.

"If I'm not wrong this is a …"

Just then, Louise who was standing guard outside gave a chilling shriek.

"Ahhhh!"'

"What happened, Louise?!"

Just as everyone looked outside the house, a loud sound could be heard. Crack! Suddenly the house was without a roof and everyone looked up.

In place of the roof was a giant earth golem.

"It's an earth golem!" Kirche screamed.

Tabitha was the first to react. Waving her staff, she started chanting her magical inscriptions. A whirlwind appeared out of her staff and struck the golem.

After the whirlwind dissipated, the golem remained unscathed.

Following Tabitha, Kirche took out her wand hidden in her cleavage and started chanting.

A fireball shot out of her wand and engulfed the golem. Even though the whole golem was on fire, it did not seem to be affected by the fire at all.

"It's too tough for the few of us!" Kirche shouted.

"Retreat" Tabitha said softly.

Kirche and Tabitha went different ways and ran out of the house.

Meanwhile, Saito was looking for Louise.

"Over there!"

Louise stood behind the golem, chanted something and pointed her wand towards the golem.

Something exploded on the surface of the golem. It was Louise's magic! The golem realized this, turned around and faced Louise.

Saito, standing near the door of the house 20 mails away from Louise shouted,

"Run! Louise!" but Louise refused,

"No! If I subdue this, no one will ever call me Louise the Zero ever again." Louise appeared to be very serious. The golem tilted its head, pondering whether to deal with Louise or Kirche and Tabitha who were escaping.

"Look at the size difference between you and the golem! You can't possibly win!"

"You'll never know if you don't try."

"It's too hard! It's impossible!"

Louise stared at Saito and said,

"Haven't you been like this before?"

"What?"

"When you were fighting with Guiche's Valkyries and that you won't lose to him.

"Yes... I did say that…But this is different, back then I knew I can beat him."

"Even so, though I cannot accomplish anything, this is a matter of pride. If I run away now, people will say, 'because she's Louise the Zero, that's why she ran away'."

"Does it matter? Let people say whatever they want!"

"But I'm a noble. Nobles are people that can use magic." Louise tightened her grip on her wand. "And nobles never turn their backs on their enemies."

The golem decided that it would deal with Louise first, it raised its leg, preparing to crush her.

Louise raised her wand towards the golem and started chanting again…

But it failed, even though Louise used 'fireball'.

Then a small explosion occurred on the golem's chest and small fragments of earth fell out from its chest. The golem was not affected by the attack at all.

Saito grabbed his sword and dashed towards Louise.

Louise saw the golem's foot getting nearer and nearer. She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.

At this instant, Saito approached her at the speed of a whirlwind, grabbed her and rolled away from the golem's stomp.

Saito gave a slap on Louise's face. Pak!

"Do you really wish to die?"

Louise looked at Saito, stunned.

"To hell with your noble's pride! Once you die, nothing really matters anymore! Idiot!"

Tears began to flow out of Louise's eyes like a waterfall.

"Please don't cry!"

"But… but I cannot take this lying down… I'm always being treated like a fool by others…"

Looking at the crying Louise, Saito didn't know what to do. On the other hand, they're middle of fight and this was not the time to console her. Saito turned his head over and saw the golem raising its fists, ready to pound them.

"Can't you even console me a little?" Louise protested as Saito carried her and escaped.

The golem chased after them, even though the golem was nowhere near agile, its speed was still on par with Saito.

Tabitha's Wind Dragon landed in front of Saito to help in their escape.

"Get on." Tabitha said.

Saito placed Louise on the dragon's back.

"You too, quickly!" Tabitha said to Saito with urgency unlike her normal self.

But Saito did not get on, instead he ran towards the golem.

"Saito!" Louise shouted.

"Fly away now!" Saito shouted.

Tabitha stared at Saito emotionlessly for a while, and was forced to make Sylphid fly up as the golem was approaching them.

 **Bang!**

The golem's fist smashed onto the place Saito stood on. Just in the nick of time, Saito jumped and evaded the blow. The golem removed its fist from the ground and a crater a meter wide was formed.

Saito mumbled to himself,

"Don't cry if you can't take it lying down. Stupid! This really makes me feel like doing something for you!" Saito faced the golem and said,

"You better not look down on me! You're just a pile of dirt!"

Quickly drew dagger as he dual wield dagger in one hand and sword in others. And then Saito dashed toward the golem and fight it.

"Saito!" Louise attempted to jump down from Sylphid which was in midair, but was grabbed by Tabitha.

"Please save Saito!" Louise pleaded.

Tabitha shook her head.

"Impossible to get near."

Whenever Sylphid tried to get near, the golem would try to attack it. So Tabitha was not able to approach Saito at all.

"Saito!" Louise shouted again.

Louise saw Saito wielding his weapons in a standoff against the golem.

The golem moved and threw a punch. In mid-flight its fists morphed into steel.

Saito saw this, and parried the attack with his sword.

Pang! The sword broke from the hilt upon impact.

Saito was stunned. Was this sword really made by the famous Germanian Alchemist Lord Shupei? It's totally useless!

Throwing away the useless weapon, Saito drew Derf from its sheath.

"Yo, bit in a pinch?"

"Not now Derf!" Saito yelled as he dodged another attack.

Saito circled around to look for an opening but couldn't as the Golem keep on attacking him without giving him a chance.

"Partner, you should considered running away. You can't beat this golem with your strength alone. This golem is enchanted so any normal weapon won't do much damage to it. Unless you attack it with magic."

Saito was desperate knowing that Derf was right. Unless Saito had strength of 100, he could beat the golem.

Looking at his status, and saw his mana bar.

 **Mana – 125/125**

Sure he can use magic but without any spell he know about, it practically useless.

But his thought was cut short as another fist appear and punch him. Saito didn't managed to dodge it and got hit instead.

 **PAK!**

The strength of the Golem had managed to send Saito fly and crashed on the ground. When he stopped, he survive but barely.

"GAH!" Saito screamed as wave of pained jolt into his body. When he look at his HP bar,

 **Health – 50/1150(due to Gandalfr perk)**

Saito was glad the Gandalfr perk gave his extra booth in his health. But another hit from that would surely killed him. After a while, the pain gone.

 **PING!**

 **You have leveled up your skills**

 **Physical Endurance, Level – 3 (70%)  
The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken.  
9% decrease in damage taken by attacks.**

' _Now is not the time to for that!'_

Seeing Saito in a pinch, Louise was desperate. Wasn't there anyway to help him? Just then, Louise noticed the "Staff of Destruction" held by Tabitha.

"Tabitha! Pass that to me!"

She nodded and passed the Staff of Destruction to Louise.

The Staff of Destruction had an unusual shape that Louise had never seen before.

But since Louise's magic did not work, all she could depend on now was the Staff of Destruction.

Louise closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening her eyes again she said,

"Tabitha! Use levitation on me." And jumped off the Sylphid's back. Tabitha hastily casted "Levitation" on Louise.

Under the effect of the spell, Louise slowly descended and, facing Saito and the golem, waved the Staff of Destruction.

Nothing happened at all. There was no response from the Staff of Destruction.

"Is this really a magical staff?" Louise shouted urgently.

Were there any special requirements in order to activate it?

Saito looked at the descending Louise and was shocked. Why did she come back? It would have been better for her to stay on the dragon!

At the same time, Saito saw the Staff of Destruction that Louise was holding.

' _Looks like Louise did not know how to use the staff and she was just waving it around…'_

Saito rushed towards Louise.

' _If we could use this, maybe we could defeat the golem!'_

"Saito!" Louise shouted to Saito who was running towards her.

Saito grabbed the Staff of Destruction away from Louise.

"I don't know how to use this!"

"It's to be used like this!"

Saito grabbed hold of the Staff of Destruction, took out the arming handle, opened the rear cover and pulled out and extended the inner tube.

" _Guess Gandalfr can work even the weapon from my world…..'_

He flipped up the telescope sight on the tube and aimed.

Seeing his proficiency in handling the Staff of Destruction, Louise was too shocked to say anything.

Saito placed the Staff of Destruction on his shoulder and pointed the front of the staff towards the golem.

Due to the short distance between him and the golem, Saito decided to aim directly at the golem.

' _As the distance was very close, the arming range might not be attained and therefore even if hit directly, it might not explode.'_

' _Forget about that, just try it!'_ Saito thought while shouting at Louise,

"Don't stand behind the staff, there will be a back blast!"

Louise hurriedly moved out of the way.

The golem approached closer and closer to Saito.

Saito released the safety latch and fired the weapon.

Immediately, a loud thunder came from the staff and a projectile with wings flew towards the golem.

The projectile met with the golem with a terrific explosion.

Saito instinctively closed his eyes.

A deafening roar occurred and the upper body of the golem pulverized and flew out in all directions, causing a rain of earth.

Saito slowly opened his eyes.

As the smoke from the explosion cleared, only the lower body of the golem was left standing.

What was left, took one last step forward before it finally stopped moving, and knelt down.

Then slowly from the waist, it crumbled… and returned into what it originally was – dirt.

Just like last time, the golem was reduced into a mound of earth.

Louise, who witnessed everything, felt her legs weaken and sat on the floor.

Kirche, who was hiding near the bushes, came running out.

Saito finally gave a sigh of relief.

 **PING!**

 **You have gained 850XP from the defeating the Giant Golem.**

 **EXP – 1640/800**

 **PING!**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Hiraga Saito [Familiar of Zero]**

 **Health – 1175/1175(due to Gandalfr perk)  
Stamina – 1175/1175(due to Gandalfr perk)  
Mana – 175/175**

 **The Gamer**

 **Level – 5 EXP – 840/1000**

 **Race – Human**

 **STR – 15**  
 **VIT – 17  
DEX – 16  
INT – 10  
WIS – 10  
LUC – 10  
Points – 5**

 **Money – 0 ECU**

 **Hiraga Saito is a familiar to Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. He is user of Gandalfr rune. He originally came from Earth but has been summoned into Halkegenia as Louise's Familiar. Overall average in appearance, athletic ability, and grades. He also refuses to give up, and he has a strong sense of curiosity, but he's a little slow in the head that cause him to take very well on pretty much everything.**

And then light shine over his body, healing his wound.

"Again?" Louise said as she look the wound Saito have healed.

Kirche hugged Saito and said,

"Saito, My darling! You did it!"

Sylphid, who was carrying Tabitha, descended. Tabitha looked at the mound of earth and asked,

"Where is Miss Longueville?"

Everyone realized that Miss Longueville was missing. Just then Miss Longueville came out from the forest.

"Miss Longueville! Did you find out where Fouquet was controlling the golem from?" Kirche asked.

Miss Longueville shook her head.

The four of them started searching the mound of earth for clues. Saito looked at them, and then looked at the Staff of Destruction, thinking to himself: _Why did this thing appear in this world?_

Just as he was thinking, Miss Longueville took the Staff of Destruction away from Saito.

"Miss Longueville?" said the puzzled Saito and soon realize too late.

Miss Longueville widened the distance between the groups and then said,

"Great job, people!"

"Miss Longueville! What's the meaning of this?" Kirche shouted.

Louise stared at Miss Longueville, too shocked to say anything.

"The one controlling the golem was me all along."

"What? That means… You're…"

Miss Longueville removed her glasses, her once gentle expression had changed into one full of killing intent.

"Yes, I am Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt. The Staff of Destruction is really powerful; it actually can defeat my golem in just one hit!"

Fouquet held the Staff of Destruction on her shoulders like Saito did just now.

Tabitha waved her staff and began chanting.

"All of you don't move! I have the Staff of Destruction pointed towards you. Drop your wands now."

They had no choice but to obey. Without their wands, they could not cast any magic.

"Mr. Agile Familiar, please drop your weapons too. You're a threat to me if you're holding a weapon."

Saito obeyed her orders and dropped the dagger and Derf.

"Why?" Louise asked angrily.

"Hmm… I'd better explain to you all in order for you all to rest in peace." Fouquet said with a coquettish smile on her face.

"I had gotten hold of the Staff of Destruction, but I did not know how to use it."

"The way to use it?"

"Yes. No matter how I waved the staff or applied my magic on it, there was no response at all. That frustrated me. After all, if I do not know how to use it, it would be just as useful as a decorative item. Wouldn't it?"

Louise wanted to dash out towards Fouquet, but was stopped by Saito.

"Saito!"

"Let her finish."

"How considerate of you, Mr. Familiar. Then I would continue. Since I did not know how to use it, the only way was to let other people show me how to use it."

"So therefore you brought us here."

"If it's the students from the academy, there may be a chance that someone knows how to use the staff."

"If none of us knew how to use the Staff of Destruction, what would you do?"

"If that was the case, you all would be crushed by my golem. After that I would bring the next group of students here. But thanks to you, I finally know how to use the Staff of Destruction."

Fouquet smiled and said, "Even though the time spent with you all was short, I'm really happy. Goodbye."

Kirche feeling hopeless, closed her eyes.

Tabitha and Louise closed their eyes, too.

But Saito did not.

"You're really brave."

"Well, actually it's not bravery." Saito replied.

Fouquet pressed the trigger as Saito had done before.

But the magic that happened before did not happen again.

"Huh? Why?" Fouquet pressed the trigger again.

"It has only one shot; it won't be able to fire again."

"What do you mean one shot?" Fouquet shouted deliriously.

"Even if I explained, you would not be able to understand. That is not a magical staff from your world."

"What did you say?" Fouquet dropped the Staff of Destruction and took out her own wand.

Saito moved as fast as lightning, throwing knife at her wand knocking it off and delivering a blow to Fouquet's stomach with the hilt of Derf.

"This is a weapon from my world. Hmm… To be precise, it's called an M72 rocket launcher."

Fouquet fell onto the ground.

Saito then picked up the Staff of Destruction. Saito knew this weapon when he used 'Observe' on it.

 **M72 LAW  
A portable one-shot 66-mm unguided anti-tank weapon. Can use to shot one ammo per time.  
ATK – 5000  
DUR – 50**

"Saito?" Louise and the other two all stared at Saito.

Saito answered, "We've caught Fouquet and retrieved the Staff of Destruction."

Louise, Kirche and Tabitha looked at each other, and then ran towards Saito.

Saito, with mixed feelings, hugged the three of them together.

Inside the headmaster's office, Headmaster Osmond listened to the group's account of what happened.

"Hmm… So Miss Longueville is Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt… Because she's such a beauty I did not think twice about hiring her as my secretary."

"How did you go about hiring her?" Mr. Colbert who was also present asked.

"In a tavern. I was a customer while she was a waitress there. Where I slowly caressed her from her hands down to her buttocks…"

"Then what happened?" Mr. Colbert asked again.

Headmaster Osmond embarrassingly confessed,

"Because she wasn't angry at all after what I did, I asked her whether she wanted to become my secretary or not."

"Why?" The bewildered Mr. Colbert continued asking.

"Anyways!" Headmaster Osmond cried out using vigor unfitting for an old man.

Osmond started coughing. And said sedately,

"And she could use magic, too."

"Yeah, magic that could kill." Mr. Colbert mumbled to himself.

Headmaster Osmond coughed again then told Mr. Colbert in a prudent manner,

"Come to think of it, the reason that Fouquet allowed me to touch her all over the place, served me wine happily, and praised that I was handsome man, while I was in the tavern, was just to infiltrate the academy. All those praises were most probably just lies…"

Mr. Colbert upon hearing that immediately remembered that he was also bewitched by Fouquet once, and had revealed the weakness of the vault walls to her.

Mr. Colbert decided that he would take that secret with him to his grave.

"Yes. Beautiful women are deadly mages."

"I couldn't agree more with you, Colbert."

Saito, Louise, Kirche and Tabitha stared blankly at the two.

Realizing that the students had given them the cold stare, the embarrassed Osmond cleared his throat and regained his solemn composure.

"A job well done for all of you, you have returned the Staff of Destruction and captured Fouquet."

The three besides Saito acknowledged proudly.

"Fouquet will be handed over to the town guards, and the Staff of Destruction will be returned back to the treasure vault. Finally the case is closed."

Gently caressing each of the trio's heads, Osmond said,

"I have requested the imperial court to confer upon you the title of Chevalier, I believe that we should have news of it soon. And since Tabitha already has the title of chevalier, I have requested that she be given the Elven Medallion."

The trio's faces brightened up upon hearing the news.

"Really?" Kirche said astoundingly.

"Yes. You have done more than enough to deserve this title. Haven't you?"

Louise gazed at Saito who was been strangely quiet since they entered the office.

"Headmaster Osmond, Saito… won't get anything?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Because he's not a noble…"

"I don't need anything." Saito replied,

Headmaster Osmond gently clapped his hands and said,

"I almost forgot, Tonight's Ball of Frigg will resume as planned since we have gotten back the Staff of Destruction.

Kirche's face brightened up.

"That's right. Let's forget about Fouquet and dance all night long!"

"The main attraction of the ball will be you three. So go get ready and dress up!"

The three bowed, and left through the door.

Louise stopped and looked at Saito.

"You go first." Saito told Louise.

Even though Louise was still worried, she nodded and left the room.

Osmond turned to Saito and said,

"You have something to ask me?"

Saito nodded.

"Please ask. I'll try to answer your question to the best of my abilities. Even though I couldn't confer you a title, this is the least I can do to show my appreciation."

Immediately after, he asked Mr. Colbert to leave the room. Mr. Colbert, who was waiting for Saito to speak, was expressing displeasure as he exited the room.

After Mr. Colbert left, Saito said,

"That, the Staff of Destruction was originally from my world."

Osmond's eyes gleamed.

"Originally from your world?"

"I'm not from this world."

"Is this true?"

"It's true. I was transported to this world due to Louise's summoning."

"I see. If that's the case…" Osmond squinted his eyes.

"The Staff of Destruction was a weapon from my world. Who was the person who brought it to this world?"

Osmond sighed and said,

"The one who gave the Staff of Destruction was my savior."

"Where is the person now? That person is definitely from the same world as me."

"He died. That was over thirty years ago…"

"What did you say?"

"Thirty years ago, while I was strolling inside the forest, I was attacked by a two headed dragon. The one who saved me was the owner of the Staff of Destruction. He used another Staff of Destruction to kill the two headed dragon and then collapsed. He was already injured at that time. I transported him to the academy and treated his wounds. But to no avail…"

"And he died?"

Headmaster Osmond nodded.

"I buried the Staff of Destruction that he had used to save me along with him in his grave, the other one I named the Staff of Destruction and kept it inside the vault in order to commemorate my savior…"

Osmond gazed far away and said,

"While he was resting on the bed till the day he died, he kept saying repeatedly 'Where is this place? I want to go back to my world.' I guess that he must have been from the same world as yours."

"Who was the one who brought him to this world then?"

"I don't know. Right till the end, I still had no idea how he ended up here."

"Damn it! Just when I thought that I had a clue." Saito lamented. The clue had led him into a dead end. Osmond's savior was most probably a soldier of that country. But how did he end up in this world? Even though Saito wanted to know badly, there was no way to know anymore.

"The runes on your hand…" Osmond said as held Saito's left hand.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask about that, too. Do you know what is it right? Colbert-san almost said something about it right? Something like Gandalfr?" Saito asked as he watch Old Osmond's reaction.

Old Osmond was surprised by that,

"How do you know? Is it Colbert told you or…."

"No, he didn't. I kind of figuring it out myself."

Old Osmond went quiet after before he asked,

"Tell me, how do you know?"

Saito was contemplating whether or not he should tell him about his gamer power. On one hand, Old Osmond is wise and trustworthy, on the other he didn't know him much. So Saito made his choice, he would told him about his ability but not all of it.

"It's one of my ability. When I look thing and concentrate on it, I could read it information like what is it and how it made of. Not only thing, I also can read people like for example, Colbert-san, he is a fire mage right? A Square-class mage with magical affinity of fire. And his other names was Enjya the Flame Snake."

Osmond was having a thought about it and was surprised that Saito knew Colbert's runic name. Only few including himself knew about Colbert's past and was secretly guard information. Not even the princess knew about this.

"Hm….interesting. So this ability of your let you read information of thing and people. And did you said this one of your abilities?"

"Well yes."

"Do you mind if I test it for a bit?"

"Sure why not."

"Well then," Osmond said as he took out his staff,

"Can you tell me about this staff?"

Saito looked at the cane and used 'Observe'

 **Oak Staff  
A staff made from oak wood and was enchanted to increase the user proficiency of wind magic.**

"Well?"

"Its staff called an Oak Staff, which made from oak wood. It's enchanted to increase the proficiency of wind magic, suitable for Wind Mage like you."

"Incredible. Not even magic have this kind of ability, only lost magic can. So tell me, does this ability you have before summoned this world?"

"Well actually I was wondering about that. Back at my world, I don't have this power. I was normal people with normal life. Then right after I got sucked into this weird green mirror-like object and arrive at the courtyard, I can see the other people name floating above them." Saito told him before he continue,

"Do you know what happened to me and why I have this power? And what do you know about this Gandalfr rune?"

"Hm…..so you have this ability after you got sucked into the mirror…Hm….intriguing. Unfortunately my boy, I do not know. But I do know the rune, it is the runes of the legendary familiar." Old Osmond was having a thought before answering Saito.

"The runes of the legendary familiar?"

"Yes. Gandálfr was a legendary familiar who could use any weapon at will. But ah since you already know what it does, I don't have to tell you about it right?"

"…Then, why am I the legendary familiar?"

"I don't know." Osmond quickly replied.

"I'm sorry. But there is a possibility that the runes of Gandálfr are related to you being transported to this world."

"Does it also have to do with power I got before I became Louise's familiar?"

"I'm afraid so. But what reason, I do not know."

"Ha…." Saito sighed.

Saito thought that he could get some answers that he wanted from the headmaster, but apparently even he don't know why Saito got gamer power. What do he expect, after all this gamer power has connection with his world since this world doesn't have concept of video game yet.

"I'm sorry that I could not be of much help. I'll always be on your side, Gandálfr! I must thank you once again for bringing back the possession of my benefactor." Osmond hugged Saito, thanking him.

"It's all right…" Saito said tiredly.

"There must be reason why you have this power. And I suggest you don't share this information with others. Especially your master, though it's your choice to share with Miss Vallière."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. After all, with this power, someone surely would use me for their benefits."

"Oh? I thought you're just a young man, but it seem you have bit of wisdom as well."

"Yeah, I been told before. Anyway, thanks for your time."

"Anytime, my boy. If there something else you need to ask, you could count on me."

And with that, Saito left the room.

Saito sighed by it and when he take few step, a screen appear to him.

PING! **  
** **Main Quest Completed**

 **Find and return the 'Staff of Destruction' from the thief, Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt.  
Reward –  
1500XP  
Skill Book  
500 Gold  
Cloak of Stealth**

 **EXP – 2340/1000**

 **PING! PING!**

 **You have gained 2 Leveled Up**

 **Hiraga Saito [Familiar of Zero]**

 **Health – 225/225  
Stamina – 225/225  
Mana – 225/225**

 **The Gamer**

 **Level – 7 EXP – 140/1400**

 **Race – Human**

 **STR – 15  
VIT – 17  
DEX – 16  
INT – 10  
WIS – 10  
LUC – 10  
Points – 15**

 **Money – 0 ECU**

 **Hiraga Saito is a familiar to Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. He is user of Gandalfr rune. He originally came from Earth but has been summoned into Halkegenia as Louise's Familiar. Overall average in appearance, athletic ability, and grades. He also refuses to give up, and he has a strong sense of curiosity, but he's a little slow in the head that cause him to take very well on pretty much everything.**

And then a small chest appear in front of Saito and he caught it. But Saito simply put it in his inventory as he didn't have mood to do so.

On top of Alvíss Dining Hall, there is a great hall. That is where the ball was being held. Saito leaned on the railings of the balcony and looked at the grand reception.

The students and teachers who were dressed grandly gathered around tables filled with exquisite food and chatted amongst themselves. Saito arrived there through a flight of stairs leading up to the balcony. Seeing those people, Saito felt that he would not fit in at all and therefore, decided not to enter.

Next to Saito were some food and a bottle of wine that Siesta had brought for him earlier. Saito poured for himself a glass of wine and drank it.

"You alright partner?" said Derflinger worryingly.

"Yeah, and here I thought I can get answers. But it seem to me that it's not that easy."

Saito didn't why he needed to here. After all this party is for nobles and he clearly isn't. But Kirche drag him to accompany her. But as soon as the ball started she was nowhere to be seen.

In the middle of the dance floor, Kirche was surrounded by a group of young males, talking and laughing. Even though Kirche promised to dance with him, it would be quite some time before Saito had his chance.

Tabitha dressed in a black gown feasted away on the sumptuous food on the table.

Looks like everyone is enjoying the dance to the fullest…

The doors to the great hall opened and Louise appeared.

The guards at the door notified everyone on Louise's arrival.

"The daughter of Duke of La Vallière, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière arrives!"

Saito turned and look at Louise. Louise was dressed in a white evening gown with her long, strawberry blonde hair tied up into a pony tail. Her hands were covered by pure white gloves which adorned her grandeur. Her petite face along with her low cut evening gown made her sparkle like a gem.

After confirming that the guest had arrived, the musicians started playing music that was extremely soothing to the ears. All around Louise were males that were captivated by Louise's beauty asking for a dance with her. Before this, no one ever realized Louise's beauty and only thought of her as "Louise the Zero." Now, that same group of males were trying to win her heart.

The nobles started dancing gracefully on the dance floor. Louise turned down everyone's invitation for a dance, saw Saito on the balcony and headed over. Louise stood in front of the Saito and placed her arms on her waist,

"Looks like you're enjoying yourself" She said.

"Not really…" Saito tried to get drunk but it seem that his Gamer's body making it hard for him. They stay silently for a second before Saito asked.

"Aren't you going to dance?"

"I have no dance partner." Louise replied.

"Didn't a lot of people ask you for a dance just now?" Saito asked.

Louise did not answer and extended her hand.

"Huh?"

"Even though you're just a familiar, I could make an exception." The blushing Louise said while avoiding Saito's gaze.

"Shouldn't you said something when asking someone for dance right?"

After a moment of silence, Louise sighed.

"Only for today!" she said.

Louise then held the ends of her dress and made a curtsy.

"May I have a dance, sir?"

These actions made the bashful Louise look even more cute and alluring than ever before.

Saito didn't know what to do, and just simply do what he knew from a show when someone asking for a dance.

"It would be my pleasure, milady." Saito held Louise's hand and together, they walked towards the dance floor.

"Just for you to know, I have never danced before." Saito said.

"Just follow my rhythm," Louise said, and then gently held onto Saito's hand. Saito imitated Louise's actions and followed her rhythm. Louise did not seem to mind Saito's stiff actions at all and concentrated on dancing.

"Saito, I believe you now," She said.

"What?"

"…You said that you were from another world," Louise replied while dancing gracefully.

"Huh? Didn't you believe me already before that?"

"I originally only took what you said with a pinch of salt… but the Staff of Destruction… It's a weapon from your world isn't it? When I saw that, all I could do was to believe,"

Louise lowered her head and asked,

"Do you wish to go back?"

Saito thought a bit before,

"I really do. But something tell me I won't return my home until I do something."

"What do you mean?"

"There must be reason I got summoned in this world right? Why I got summoned from my world into this world to be your familiar? Why go so far without any reason whatsoever?"

"You're right…" Louise muttered to herself then continued dancing.

After that, Louise was still blushing and did not dare look at Saito.

"Thank you." She abruptly uttered.

Hearing that, Saito was puzzled. Why is she acting so funny today?

"Well… Didn't you save me when I was almost crushed by Fouquet's golem?" Louise replied.

"Ah….You're welcome. Well, that's what I'm supposed to do."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your familiar."

Louise smiled.

Saito was contemplating if he should tell Louise about his Gamer's power. Sooner or later, Louise will find out. So instead he tell about some of it and not all of it.

"Louise..."

"Hm?"

"There something I need to tell you about. About how I got healed after the fight."

"Doesn't that have to do with the familiar runes?"

"Well, actually that not it."

"Are you telling me that you're lying?"

"No no no. The runes did gave me power to use any weapon proficiently. But the healing thing, it's different."

"And what different about it?"

"I will tell you when we're alone. I don't like someone ear dropping us."

"Sigh fine. After the party."

"Sure."

And with that, they continue their dancing and Saito gained new skill.

PING!

 **Dancing, Level – 1(10%)  
A performing art form consisting of purposefully selected sequences of human movement.  
5% impress to your partner**

Derflinger which was still leaning on the balcony looked at the both of them,

"Unbelievable!" it said to itself.

The twin moons in the sky shone onto the dance floor, and along with the candle lights, created a romantic atmosphere on the dance floor.

"Partner! You amaze me!"

Looking at his partner dancing with his master,

"A familiar dancing with his Master? That's the first time I've seen this happening!"

* * *

 **And that the end of this chapter. Took so long to finish this and hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Alright then, the next chapter would be complex one because I don't know if I have to include about Siesta been taken by Count Mott just like in anime version or continue with the LN version. Since Siesta's story arc doesn't exist in LN and I been follow the LN version.**

 **So what you guys think? Should I write about the Anime version or continue with the LN version. And also, does anyone knows the full story about Volume 22 of Zero no Tsukaima? I know what the endings was due to spoiler and the translation was until chapter 3 of volume 22. If anyone knows, please PM me.**

 **As always, leave a reviews & your thoughts about it and see you in next chapter….I hope…..**


End file.
